Puntos negros sobre fondos rojos
by Ledian
Summary: Gabriel Agreste prepara una nueva colección, y Adrián, emocionado, accede enseguida a presentar el proyecto ante su musa inspiradora. Pero ¿estará ella dispuesta a aceptar el homenaje del excéntrico y genial diseñador de moda?
1. Inspiración

Adrián Agreste estaba cansado. Había sido un día muy largo: clases en el instituto, práctica de esgrima y, para rematar la jornada, el ataque de un akuma especialmente complicado. Mirándolo por el lado bueno, había visto a Ladybug cuando menos lo esperaba, y además se había ahorrado la sesión de fotos que su padre le había programado para aquella tarde.

Ahora estaba de nuevo en su cuarto; hacía rato que había terminado sus ejercicios de piano pero, en lugar de hacer los deberes de matemáticas, se había sentado ante el ordenador para consultar el Ladyblog. Sabía que Alya no tardaría en publicar la crónica de la última batalla, y sabía también que había grabado un vídeo con una breve entrevista a Ladybug.

Adrián tenía una amplia colección de vídeos similares y siempre estaba dispuesto a añadir nuevo material. Aunque Ladybug solía decir lo mismo en todos ellos porque no podía responder preguntas demasiado personales, él nunca se cansaba de verlos.

Y allí estaba. Adrián sonrió ampliamente y se puso los auriculares para escuchar mejor la voz de la superheroína antes de pulsar Play.

La imagen de Ladybug llenó las cuatro pantallas de su ordenador.

–...Este akuma era físicamente más fuerte que nosotros dos juntos –estaba explicando la superheroína–, así que Cat Noir y yo hemos optado por vencerlo con nuestro ingenio y una combinación especial de nuestras habilidades –concluyó guiñando un ojo.

Adrián hizo retroceder la grabación unos cuantos segundos y volvió a pulsar Play.

–...Cat Noir y yo... –repitió Ladybug.

El chico sonrió embelesado y pulsó de nuevo el ratón, una y otra vez.

–Cat Noir y yo... Cat Noir y yo... Cat Noir y yo...

Qué bien sonaban aquellas palabras en labios de Ladybug, pensó. Ella había dejado claro tiempo atrás que consideraba a su compañero como un buen amigo y nada más, pero tal vez algún día...

–¡Adrián!

El chico dio un respingo y se quitó los auriculares, alarmado. Cuando se dio la vuelta descubrió que Gabriel Agreste había entrado en su habitación sin que él se diera cuenta y lo observaba con gesto severo.

–¡Padre! –exclamó, levantándose de un salto.

Él solo se presentaba en su cuarto cuando tenía que decirle algo importante. Para asuntos cotidianos enviaba siempre a Nathalie.

–¿Ha... ha pasado algo? –se atrevió a preguntar.

–Has faltado a la sesión de fotos de esta tarde, al parecer –respondió él.

Adrián tragó saliva.

–Ha habido una alerta de akuma... –empezó.

–Sí, estoy al tanto –cortó su padre–. Por eso me cuesta comprender que hayas dado esquinazo a tu guardaespaldas una vez más.

–Yo... no fue exactamente así... –balbuceó Adrián–. Había gente corriendo y gritando, todo era muy confuso y perdí de vista al Go... a mi guardaespaldas –se corrigió–, así que busqué un sitio para esconderme y...

–¿Otra vez? –cortó su padre–. ¿Cómo voy a mantenerte a salvo si no haces más que... «perder de vista al guardaespaldas»?

Adrián no supo qué decir. Se dio cuenta de pronto de que el vídeo del Ladyblog seguía en marcha y lo detuvo, azorado. Gabriel Agreste dirigió una breve mirada a la pantalla y frunció el ceño, pensativo.

–E-es Ladybug –farfulló Adrián, como si su padre no conociese a la superheroína–. La han entrevistado tras la batalla de esta tarde y...

–Ya veo. Y ella y Cat Noir han vencido, como de costumbre.

–S-sí, claro –respondió el muchacho, sorprendido–. ¿Cómo no van a vencer? –Su padre le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, y él continuó–: Quiero decir, son los héroes de París, y Ladybug es... increíblemente lista y valiente.

Gabriel Agreste frunció el ceño.

–Ya veo –repitió–. No sabía que siguieras sus... hazañas con tanto interés.

Adrián trató de no dejarse llevar por el pánico y dirigió una breve mirada a su alrededor. Estaba seguro de que tenía bien escondido todo el merchandising de Ladybug que coleccionaba. Era cierto que Ladybug y Cat Noir tenían muchos admiradores, pero él siempre se había esforzado en moderar en público su entusiasmo para que nadie lo relacionase con ellos.

–Mu-mucha gente lo hace, padre –respondió–. Además... –se le ocurrió de pronto–, ella me ha salvado un par de veces, ¿recuerdas? Me protegió de Riposte y también del gorila gigante...

–El gorila gigante era tu guardaespaldas y estaba ahí precisamente para protegerte –replicó Agreste, ligeramente irritado.

Adrián parpadeó perplejo. Lo cierto era que Gorizilla, la inmensa bestia azul que lo había secuestrado, aterrorizando a todo París en el proceso, era precisamente el tipo de monstruo que alarmaría a cualquier padre obsesionado con la seguridad, como el suyo.

–Me dejó caer desde lo alto de un rascacielos –le recordó.

–Tengo entendido que fue Ladybug quien te dijo que saltaras...

–¡Pero me salvó antes de que cayera al suelo!

–...y tú obedeciste sin dudar –concluyó Agreste en voz baja.

Frunció el ceño, pensativo, como si acabara de caer en la cuenta de un detalle importante. Adrián siguió defendiendo a Ladybug sin darse cuenta del cambio de actitud de su padre:

–¡Confío en ella! Es Ladybug, la heroína de París. Nos ha salvado de todas las amenazas de Lepidóptero y nos protege a todos mejor que cualquier guardaespaldas, así que, en efecto, si me dice que salte... lo hago sin dudar –concluyó, desafiante.

Se dio cuenta de pronto de lo que acababa de decir y respiró hondo, alarmado, al ver que su padre lo observaba fijamente.

–Ya veo –murmuró por tercera vez.

Adrián trató de rectificar:

–E-es decir... Como haría cu-cualquiera, supongo, porque ella sabe mejor que nadie co-cómo enfrentarse a los akumas y...

Agreste alzó una mano y Adrián se calló de inmediato.

–Así que eres un gran... ¿cómo se dice ahora? «Fan» –concluyó.

–¿Cómo...?

–Uno de sus admiradores. Nunca lo hubiese sospechado –añadió Agreste, mirando fijamente las pantallas del ordenador de Adrián, desde donde cuatro Ladybugs guiñaban un ojo con picardía.

Adrián no supo qué decir, de modo que bajó la vista con las mejillas ardiendo. Quizá era mejor que su padre lo creyera así. Menos embarazoso, desde luego, que la posibilidad de que pensara que su hijo se había enamorado de una superheroína famosa. Y menos peligroso que llegara a sospechar que la conocía muy bien porque su relación con ella iba mucho más allá del hecho de que lo hubiese salvado en un par de ocasiones.

Aunque eso, pensó Adrián con cierta amargura, ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

Agreste permaneció un buen rato en silencio, sumido en sus propias reflexiones, hasta que Adrián llamó su atención, inseguro:

–¿Padre?

Él volvió a la realidad.

–Interesante –se limitó a comentar.

Después, sin mayor ceremonia, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, Plagg emergió de su escondite y se quedó mirando la puerta, desconcertado.

–¿A qué ha venido eso?

–La verdad, no lo sé –murmuró Adrián.

Los dos amigos cruzaron una mirada y se encogieron de hombros.

* * *

Durante las semanas siguientes, Gabriel Agreste se mostró inusualmente esquivo, incluso para tratarse de él. Adrián no lo vio ni siquiera cuando llevó a casa las notas del trimestre y resultó que había bajado ligeramente la puntuación en un par de asignaturas. Nathalie se limitó a recordarle que su padre esperaba de él que sacara unas notas perfectas y que debería mejorar para la siguiente evaluación, y eso fue todo.

–Nathalie, ¿le pasa algo a mi padre? –preguntó el chico–. Últimamente parece... más ocupado que de costumbre.

–Está trabajando en una nueva colección –respondió ella.

–¿Ahora? –se sorprendió él–. Pensaba que ya había cerrado los catálogos de la nueva temporada...

Nathalie se encogió de hombros.

–Así es la inspiración –se limitó a responder, y Adrián no pudo sacarle nada más.

Con su padre ocupado, el chico tenía más libertad para escaparse de su rígida rutina y salir con sus amigos. Y era algo que agradecía de veras, porque durante aquel tiempo cesaron los ataques de akumas sobre París y ya no podía ver a Ladybug tan a menudo como antes. Aunque quedaban de vez en cuando para patrullar por la ciudad, todo parecía tan tranquilo que ambos superhéroes sintieron la tentación de relajarse.

–Quizá Lepidóptero haya aceptado por fin que no tiene nada que hacer contra nosotros –comentó Cat Noir una noche mientras descansaban sobre un tejado tras su ronda habitual.

Ladybug frunció el ceño.

–No sé, yo no me confiaría. ¿Y si está tramando algo gordo?

Cat Noir se estiró perezosamente.

–¿Como qué? –preguntó con un bostezo–. Aparte de mandar a otros villanos a hacer el trabajo sucio, ¿qué más puede hacer que no haya intentado ya? Eh, tal vez haya decidido tomarse unas vacaciones –sugirió de pronto–, y si es así, quizá nosotros podamos hacer lo mismo. ¿Por qué no nos tomamos un descanso y quedamos algún día para hacer algo distinto? Como ir al cine, o a tomar un helado... –concluyó, mirándola esperanzado.

Ella sonrió y lo miró con cariño.

–Nunca dejas de intentarlo, ¿verdad?

–¿Eso quiere decir que no?

–Ya sabes que nuestra relación debe seguir siendo estrictamente profesional, gatito –replicó ella frunciendo el ceño con preocupación–. No debemos saber demasiado el uno del otro porque...

–Debemos mantener en secreto nuestra identidad –concluyó Cat Noir con un suspiro.

«Ojalá pudiera decirte quién soy», pensó. Sabía que Ladybug guardaba celosamente el secreto de su propia identidad, y él había dejado de preguntarle al respecto porque no quería incomodarla. Pero en los últimos tiempos había coincidido con ella en un par de ocasiones como Adrián Agreste y los resultados habían sido... interesantes. Por supuesto, Ladybug no tenía con Adrián la misma confianza que con su compañero enmascarado, ni de lejos. Pero tal vez por eso lo trataba con mayor amabilidad, aunque quizá con demasiada corrección. Cat Noir no estaba seguro de si le gustaba el cambio. Alguna vez le había parecido que Ladybug se mostraba incluso algo tímida con su alter ego, pero eso no era posible, ¿verdad? ¿Quizá se sentía algo intimidada porque él era un modelo famoso?

Lo cierto era que, ahora que Cat Noir sabía que ella apreciaba al superhéroe como a uno de sus mejores amigos, sentía curiosidad por saber qué pensaba de Adrián Agreste. Pero no podía preguntárselo directamente sin darle pistas sobre su verdadera identidad.

–Pero no debemos confiarnos –dijo entonces Ladybug, y Cat Noir volvió a la realidad.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Que quizá Lepidóptero no se haya rendido ni se haya ido de vacaciones –explicó ella–. Tal vez ha dejado de enviar akumas precisamente para que nos relajemos y poder pillarnos con la guardia baja.

–Tienes razón –admitió Cat Noir, pensativo.

* * *

No tardó en comprender que era una suerte que Lepidóptero hubiese detenido su actividad, por las razones que fuesen. Porque apenas un par de días más tarde su padre lo llamó por sorpresa a su despacho.

Inquieto, Adrián acudió a verlo. Quizá sí iba a reñirlo por sus notas después de todo.

Se quedó en la puerta, inseguro. Gabriel Agreste estaba inclinado sobre la pantalla de su ordenador, como de costumbre, y ni siquiera levantó la mirada cuando él entró. Adrián se aclaró la garganta y preguntó:

–¿Querías verme, padre?

–Ah, Adrián –murmuró él, aún centrado en la pantalla–. Acércate, por favor.

El chico obedeció, inseguro.

–Mira esto con atención. Quiero conocer tu opinión.

Adrián se sorprendió. Aunque trabajaba para la firma de su padre como modelo, él jamás le pedía opinión sobre sus creaciones. Se limitaba a decirle lo que tenía que llevar y punto.

Así que echó un vistazo a la pantalla, sin saber muy bien qué decir. No era un experto en moda de todas formas. Su amiga Marinette, que ni siquiera era diseñadora profesional, tenía de hecho mejor ojo que él.

No obstante, lo que vio lo dejó sin habla.

Eran los bocetos de una nueva línea de ropa y complementos, tal como Nathalie le había anticipado. Pero la temática le resultaba dolorosamente familiar.

Puntos negros sobre fondos rojos. Diademas que imitaban las antenas de los insectos. Vaporosas capas que flotaban como alas irisadas. Lazos de color carmesí. Máscaras diseñadas con la exquisita elegancia que era el sello de Gabriel Agreste.

Aunque Adrián no hubiese estado perdidamente enamorado de ella, habría reconocido de inmediato quién había sido la musa inspiradora de su padre en aquella extraordinaria colección.

–Ladybug –musitó.

No era la primera vez que él utilizaba la temática de los superhéroes en prendas y complementos. Poseía, de hecho, un antiguo libro de ilustraciones de héroes míticos que guardaba bajo llave porque, según había reconocido en alguna ocasión, era una de sus principales fuentes de inspiración.

Pero nunca antes había dedicado toda una colección a uno de ellos.

El corazón de Adrián latía salvajemente en su pecho. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

–Ladybug, sí –asintió Gabriel, satisfecho–. Estuve pensando mucho en lo que me dijiste, y me di cuenta de que tienes razón: es la heroína de París y todos estamos en deuda con ella, así que he decidido rendirle este humilde homenaje.

Adrián se había quedado sin habla.

–¿Crees que le gustará? –preguntó de pronto su padre, y él lo miró, confuso.

–¿Qué...? Yo... ¿cómo voy a saberlo? Quiero decir... la colección es magnífica y será todo un éxito, porque Ladybug tiene muchos fans, pero yo n-no la conozco tanto a ella como para saber...

–Entiendo.

Gabriel asintió, pensativo, y Adrián se dio cuenta de que le había dicho la verdad. Conocía bien a Ladybug y sabía que sin duda se sentiría halagada; pero no le gustaba llamar demasiado la atención, y si Gabriel hacía una gran campaña para promocionar aquella colección, sin duda la pondría en el punto de mira. Adrián sabía que Ladybug deseaba que la gente la considerase ante todo una heroína profesional y no una celebridad.

Ni siquiera sabía si le gustaba la moda, en realidad. Pero, si la colección de su padre veía la luz, sin duda sería una buena ocasión para preguntárselo.

–Por eso me gustaría mostrársela a ella antes de pasar las prendas a fabricación –prosiguió Gabriel–. ¿Qué opinas?

Adrián se sobresaltó.

–¿Mostrársela a ella?

–En un pase de modelos privado –confirmó él–. Y, como tú eres un gran admirador suyo, ejercerás de anfitrión.

Adrián se quedó sin respiración.

–¿Yo...? Pero... ¿no voy a estar entre los modelos?

Gabriel sacudió la cabeza.

–Esta vez no. Prefiero que acompañes a Ladybug durante el desfile como representante de nuestra firma. Ya vas teniendo edad de asumir más responsabilidades, Adrián.

Él estaba a punto de decir que sí, que aceptaría encantado, pero entonces se le ocurrió que, una vez más, no podría ser dos personas al mismo tiempo.

–¿Y qué hay de Cat Noir? –preguntó de pronto.

–¿Cat Noir?

–Quiero decir... ¿vas a invitarlo a él también?

Agreste lo pensó.

–Supongo que debería hacerlo, por cortesía –admitió al fin–, pero la colección está centrada solo en Ladybug, al menos por el momento. Si tiene éxito, diseñaré una línea exclusiva inspirada en Cat Noir. Y quién sabe... –añadió, encogiéndose de hombros–, quizá en el futuro pueda ampliarla a otros superhéroes, como esa chica del disfraz de zorro...

–Rena Rouge –apuntó Adrián.

Gabriel movió la mano con displicencia.

–Como sea. No es muy conocida aún, así que en todo caso la reservaría para más adelante. Por el momento, Ladybug y Cat Noir son los héroes más emblemáticos de París, ¿no te parece?

–Sí..., sí, por supuesto. Gracias, padre –dijo sin pensar, y Gabriel le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

–Deduzco, entonces, que te gusta mi nueva colección.

–Es magnífica, padre –respondió Adrián con sinceridad.

Él sonrió levemente.

–Celebro que la apruebes. Pero no te he hecho llamar solo para esto. –Adrián lo miró interrogante, y Gabriel continuó–: Como admirador de Ladybug, sin duda sabrás cómo ponerte en contacto con ella.

–¿En... contacto?

–Para hacerle llegar una invitación personal al desfile, por supuesto.

–Oh...

Adrián reflexionó. Él mismo podía decírselo como Cat Noir, pero sería demasiado peligroso. Lo cierto era que, fuera de su identidad como superhéroe, no tenía modo de contactar con ella.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

–Puedes enviarla al Ladyblog.

–El Ladyblog –repitió Gabriel pensativo.

–Es una página dedicada a Ladybug y Cat Noir. La chica que lo lleva los sigue muy de cerca, y seguro que Ladybug la consulta también.

–Es una buena idea. Gracias, hijo. Puedes marcharte.

Adrián sonrió, emocionado ante la perspectiva del evento que su padre estaba preparando. «Ojalá Ladybug diga que sí», pensó.

Cruzaba mucho los dedos para que la buena suerte le sonriera por una vez y pudiese pasar por fin una velada junto al amor de su vida.

* * *

 **NOTA** : ¡He vuelto! :P Traigo por fin una nueva historia y espero poder actualizarla con regularidad mientras esperamos los nuevos capítulos de la segunda temporada. ¡Espero que la disfrutéis y gracias por leer!


	2. No es justo

A Adrián le costó trabajo ser discreto con respecto a los planes de su padre, porque ardía en deseos de compartirlos con sus amigos. A Nino probablemente no le impresionaría demasiado, pero Marinette sí querría saberlo todo sobre la nueva colección. Y a Alya le interesaba cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con Ladybug, su superheroína favorita.

No obstante, Adrián no podía contarles nada, por el momento, porque su padre necesitaba tiempo para prepararlo todo y porque quería que Ladybug fuese la primera en enterarse.

Eso sería un poco difícil, por otra parte, ya que tendría que cursar la invitación a través del Ladyblog y Alya lo sabría antes que nadie de todos modos. Pero esperaban que, al menos, Ladybug no se enterase a través del informativo de Nadia Chamack. Publicar un mensaje para ella en el Ladyblog, al menos, parecería algo más personal.

Tuvo la suerte de estar presente justo cuando Alya recibió el mensaje de Gabriel Agreste. Fue una mañana de jueves, cuando los cuatro amigos charlaban juntos durante el recreo. Como Alya estaba saliendo con Nino, que era el mejor amigo de Adrián, y Marinette siempre iba con ella, al final había acabado formando una pequeña pandilla.

La joven bloguera echó un vistazo a sus notificaciones sin mucho interés. Sin embargo, enseguida sus ojos se agrandaron tras los cristales de sus gafas.

–No... puede... ser –murmuró, casi sin aliento.

Marinette se incorporó como movida por un resorte.

–¿Qué? ¿Un akuma?

Pero Alya negó enérgicamente con la cabeza mientras leía el mensaje con atención. Pestañeó un par de veces, perpleja.

–Es un mensaje para Ladybug.

–Ah. –Los hombros de Marinette se hundieron ligeramente–. ¿De un admirador? Adrián sabía que su dama tenía muchos fans y se esforzaba por no concederle importancia. Ella respondía a todas aquellas muestras de adoración con amabilidad, pero manteniendo cierta distancia. Siempre impecablemente profesional.

Alya negó de nuevo y levantó la mirada hacia él.

–Es un mensaje de tu padre, Adrián.

Nino sonrió, pensando que estaba de broma, pero Marinette se quedó perpleja.

–¿Del... padre de Adrián? –repitió, con un hilo de voz–. ¿Para... Ladybug?

El chico sonreía ampliamente. Alya lo notó.

–¿Ya lo sabías?

–Sí, y ha sido una tortura tener que guardar el secreto estos días. Pero en fin, supongo que ya se ha descubierto el pastel. Porque lo vas a publicar, ¿verdad? A no ser que tengas otra manera de ponerte en contacto con Ladybug para hacerle llegar el mensaje.

–Ya me gustaría –suspiró Alya.

–Pero... pero... –balbuceó Marinette, aún en estado de shock–, ¿por qué quiere contactar Gabriel Agreste con Ladybug? ¿Es que está en peligro? –Se volvió hacia Adrián, alarmada–. ¿Estás tú en peligro? –preguntó, antes de enrojecer ligeramente y bajar la mirada, avergonzada.

Él le sonrió con simpatía.

–No es nada de eso, no te preocupes. Además, creo que te va a gustar. Léelo en voz alta, Alya.

Ella dudaba.

–No sé si debería. Es para Ladybug, y...

–Léelo, no nos dejes con la intriga –intervino Nino–. Lo vas a publicar en el blog de todas formas y Adrián ya lo sabe, así que...

–Está bien –accedió Alya por fin, y leyó en voz alta–: «Apreciada señorita Ladybug: Por medio de la presente carta le extiendo una invitación formal a la presentación privada y exclusiva de mi nueva colección de moda, que ha sido enteramente inspirada por usted. Sería un gran honor contar con su asistencia en el hotel Le Grand Paris, el día...»

No pudo seguir leyendo, porque Marinette había dejado escapar un chillido de emoción.

–¿Una nueva colección... inspirada en Ladybug?

–Sí, eso es lo que dice.

–¡Pero si ya había cerrado el catálogo para toda la temporada, y en ningún momento había dicho...! –Se volvió hacia Adrián, como esperando que desmintiera la información, pero él se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

–Así es la inspiración –se limitó a responder.

Marinette sacudió la cabeza.

–No puede ser. Déjame ver –exigió, y le quitó a Alya el móvil de las manos.

Adrián la observó mientras leía el mensaje de Gabriel Agreste, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas encendidas.

–No sabía que estuvieses tan bien informada sobre las creaciones de mi padre, Marinette –comentó.

–¿Bromeas? ¡Es mi diseñador favorito! –De pronto, ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, un poco azorada–. ¿Nunca te lo había dicho?

Adrián se sintió culpable de pronto. Sabía que su amiga era una gran apasionada de la moda y que lo admiraba como modelo, pero aquel dato era nuevo para él. Lo cierto era que Marinette siempre había sido muy discreta al respecto y nunca lo había importunado con aquel tema; pero eran amigos después de todo, y él debería haber sabido lo importante que era para ella. Por mucho que a él no le entusiasmara porque pertenecía a aquel mundo por obligación, como parte del legado familiar, le habría resultado muy sencillo hacer feliz a Marinette compartiéndolo con ella.

Una parte de él, sin embargo, temía que su amiga lo apreciara a causa de su vinculación con la moda y no por cómo era él en realidad.

Sacudió la cabeza. Marinette había demostrado ya muchas veces que no era tan interesada.

No obstante se sintió en la obligación de decir:

–Ojalá pudiese invitarte, pero me temo que mi padre ha sido muy claro al respecto: el desfile es solo para Ladybug..., si ella está dispuesta a asistir, por supuesto.

«Solos ella y yo», pensó. El corazón se le aceleraba solo de pensarlo.

Marinette alzó la cabeza para mirarlo con sus enormes ojos azules.

–No te preocupes, Adrián. No esperaba que me invitaras en realidad. –Pareció darse cuenta de pronto de lo que acababa de decir, porque abrió mucho los ojos, alarmada, y se apresuró a añadir–: Qui-quiero decir... que comprendo que tiene que ver con tu trabajo y n-no sería profesional que llevases a tus amigas... co-compañeras de clase, quiero decir... –se corrigió.

Adrián sonrió.

–Tranquila, entiendo lo que quieres decir, y te lo agradezco de verdad.

–¿En serio? –se sorprendió ella.

–Sí –suspiró él–. No te imaginas lo mucho que me ha insistido Chloé para que la deje asistir, pero ella tampoco está invitada.

–¿Chloé ya lo sabía? –intervino Alya extrañada–. Me sorprende que no se lo haya contado a todo el mundo.

–Bueno, el desfile va a celebrarse en el hotel de su padre, así que por supuesto él se lo ha contado, aunque se le pidió que no lo hiciera. –Suspiró–. Pero no sabe que tiene que ver con Ladybug. Esa parte es secreta, o al menos lo será hasta que Alya publique la invitación, claro. Entonces imagino que Chloé insistirá todavía más –murmuró mortificado.

Marinette rió suavemente.

–Yo ni siquiera te lo pediré, tranquilo. Comprendo que no puedas llevar a nadie y no quiero ponerte en un apuro.

Una cálida sensación de gratitud se extendió por el pecho de Adrián.

–Quizá sí pueda invitarte a la presentación oficial –se le ocurrió entonces–. Si todo va bien, y si a Ladybug le gusta, habrá más adelante un desfile abierto a un público mayor, gente del mundillo, prensa especializada... Quizá pueda conseguirte entradas. ¿Te gustaría?

Marinette no fue capaz de responder, pero su rostro se iluminó como un árbol de navidad, y Adrián supuso que eso quería decir que sí.

–Oooh, la carta está firmada por el propio Gabriel Agreste –comentó entonces Alya–. ¿Significa eso que él estará presente en el desfile?

Adrián negó con la cabeza.

–Hace mucho tiempo que no sale de casa, y me temo que no va a cambiar sus costumbres, ni siquiera por Ladybug. Así que me va a tocar a mí ser el anfitrión –concluyó con una tímida sonrisa.

–¡Wooo, tío, eso son palabras mayores! –silbó Nino mientras Marinette abría mucho los ojos con asombro.

–Si te digo la verdad, estoy aterrorizado –confesó él.

Marinette se había puesto muy colorada de repente; bajó la cabeza con brusquedad y volvió a centrarse en el móvil de Alya.

–¿Bromeas? –saltó su amiga–. ¿Vas a ser el anfitrión... de un evento en homenaje a Ladybug? ¿Vas a estar _con ella_? ¡Me muero de la envidia!

Marinette examinaba la invitación con el ceño fruncido y un claro gesto de desilusión en su rostro, y Adrián se dio cuenta.

–¿Algo va mal? –le preguntó con suavidad; quizá sí estaba decepcionada por no poder asistir, después de todo.

Ella alzó la cabeza para dirigirle una mirada llena de incomprensión.

–No ha invitado a Cat Noir –susurró–. Solo a Ladybug.

Adrián se frotó la nuca, incómodo.

–Sí, porque la colección está dedicada a ella...

Marinette sacudió la cabeza.

–Pero eso no está bien. Los dos son los héroes de París y son igual de importantes.

Adrián se quedó mirándola, conmovido. Tardó un momento en responder:

–Lo sé, y también se lo comenté a mi padre; me dijo que estaba pensando en desarrollar en el futuro una colección dedicada a Cat Noir, pero que de momento empezaría solo con Ladybug.

Ella no dijo nada. Bajó la cabeza de nuevo y Adrián captó un cierto destello de tristeza en su mirada.

Se preguntó a qué se debería. No era posible que lo sintiera por Cat Noir, ¿verdad? Apenas lo conocía. Era cierto que quizá él había tenido más relación con ella que con cualquier otro civil, exceptuando a Chloé y tal vez Alya. Sacudió la cabeza. No, con Marinette era diferente. Cat Noir había tenido que proteger a Chloé y había colaborado en alguna ocasión con Alya, pero a Marinette le había abierto su corazón y le había confesado cosas que nunca había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Nino. Sería bonito pensar que aquella noche de confidencias en su balcón había hecho nacer en Marinette una simpatía especial hacia el héroe enmascarado. Pero lo cierto era que él se había acercado a ella porque era una de sus amigas más queridas. Para ella, en cambio, Cat Noir era prácticamente un desconocido que la había salvado un par de veces y que, por alguna razón que probablemente no comprendía, se había presentado una noche en su balcón para hablarle de su amor no correspondido hacia Ladybug.

Y ella lo había escuchado con simpatía y había tratado de consolarlo, a pesar de que también se sentía triste aquella noche.

Adrián decidió que, definitivamente, debía compensarla de alguna manera. Le había dicho que la invitaría a su próxima sesión de fotos, pero seguro que a ella le haría más ilusión que le regalase entradas para el próximo desfile que organizara su padre.

Por el momento, la colección de Ladybug era solo para Ladybug.

...Si ella respondía afirmativamente a la invitación de Gabriel Agreste.

* * *

Aquella misma tarde, Alya publicó el mensaje en el Ladyblog. Inmediatamente se corrió la voz y otros medios se hicieron eco de la noticia. Tal como Adrián esperaba, Chloé volvió a insistir en que quería estar presente durante el desfile porque no en vano ella era «la mejor amiga de Ladybug», pero Adrián se las arregló para ponerle cualquier excusa. Sabía, de todas formas, que el Gorila estaría vigilando las puertas del salón principal del hotel, que su padre había alquilado para el evento, y no dejaría pasar a nadie.

«Solos Ladybug y yo», volvió a pensar. Cruzaba mucho los dedos para que no los interrumpiera ningún akuma en esta ocasión.

Cuando volvió a casa aquella tarde lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle a Nathalie si habían recibido respuesta de Ladybug. Pero ella negó con la cabeza, y el corazón de Adrián se estremeció.

¿Y si, después de todo, ella no se presentaba? Quizá los homenajes le gustaban todavía menos de lo que él tenía entendido. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco había asistido a la inauguración de la escultura que Théo Barbot había realizado en honor del superdúo, y que todavía presidía la plaza de los Vosgos.

Pasó la tarde inquieto, pero no se atrevió a volver a preguntar a Nathalie si tenía noticias de Ladybug. Por fin, cuando llegó la noche, no soportó más la incertidumbre y se transformó en Cat Noir para ir a buscar a su compañera por los tejados.

Nada garantizaba que fuese a encontrarla, pero tuvo suerte y la divisó un poco más lejos, acurrucada sobre un alero y contemplando la torre Eiffel con aire pensativo. El superhéroe se dejó caer junto a ella con una sonrisa.

–Buenas noches, milady. ¿No podías dormir?

Ella suspiró.

–Hola, Cat Noir. No, la verdad es que me apetecía salir a tomar un poco el aire.

–¿Qué preocupa a la nueva musa del gran Gabriel Agreste? –bromeó él.

Ladybug enterró la cara entre las manos con un gruñido de frustración.

–Oh, te has enterado...

–Lo he leído en el Ladyblog, y esta noche lo ha comentado Nadia en las noticias de las ocho. ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te... no te hace ilusión? –tanteó, inseguro.

Ella tardó unos instantes en responder.

–Sí, claro que sí. Me siento halagada, pero...

–¿No te interesa la moda?

–¡Por supuesto que sí! Quiero decir –trató de corregirse– que cómo no me va a interesar la moda si vivo en París, la capital de la alta costura, jajaja –concluyó con una risa forzada.

–Bueno, no tiene por qué. Te sorprendería descubrir, milady, que no a todos los parisinos les gustan las baguettes, y que de hecho algunos opinan que la torre Eiffel es un monumento bastante feo. Lo sé, parece inconcebible, pero de todo tiene que haber en el mundo, ¿no crees?

Ladybug sonrió.

–Tienes razón, gatito, pero no es mi caso. A mí sí me gusta la moda, y el hecho de haber inspirado a Gabriel Agreste es... –suspiró, buscando las palabras adecuadas–, es como un sueño hecho realidad.

Cat Noir anotó mentalmente el dato, con el corazón acelerado.

–¿Entonces...? ¿Es por la notoriedad? ¿Por los periodistas?

–No, no; el señor Agreste decía en su invitación que es un pase privado, y él es un hombre muy discreto, así que no habrá multitudes, o eso espero. Es solo que... –vaciló un momento antes de continuar–, no me parece bien que no te haya invitado a ti también, Cat. No es justo –concluyó, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

Él la contempló, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

–Pero... la colección está inspirada en ti, y yo...

–No me parece bien –repitió ella, tozuda–. Somos un equipo y no me gusta que te dejen de lado.

Cat Noir inspiró hondo, tratando de controlar la intensa emoción que le provocaban aquellas palabras.

–Pero, bichito, yo...

Tragó saliva, preguntándose cómo debía continuar. Lo conmovía profundamente el hecho de que Ladybug se preocupase tanto por él, pero no podía asistir al desfile de ninguna de las maneras. No obstante, tampoco podía explicarle sus razones sin desvelar su verdadera identidad. Y realmente deseaba que ella acudiese.

–Verás, es que yo soy uno de esos _parimininos_ a los que la moda no les interesa en absoluto –dijo de pronto.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo, incrédula.

–¿Qué? No puede ser.

–Pues es verdad. Existimos, y exigimos reconocimiento. Y tú, como amante de la moda, deberías saber que no todas las personas están cortadas por el mismo patrón –declaró, fingiéndose ofendido.

Ladybug rió alegremente, y Cat Noir comprendió que había encontrado una vía de escape.

–Así que si Gabriel Agreste no me ha invitado..., tanto mejor. No me apetece nada asistir a un aburrido desfile de modelos, la verdad. Si vas tú por los dos, me haces un favor.

–Oh, ¿de verdad? –preguntó ella, divertida–. ¿Y no irías ni siquiera para acompañarme?

Cat Noir vaciló.

–Eso sí que resulta tentador, milady –reconoció–. Contigo iría a cualquier parte. Hasta el fin del mundo. Hasta el infinito y más allá. Incluso a un aburrido pase de modelos. Los gatos sabemos sacrificarnos cuando es necesario, ¿sabes? Pero –añadió, muy serio–, si te hace ilusión, acepta la invitación y no te preocupes por mí.

Y, ante su sorpresa, ella lo abrazó con efusión.

–Gracias, Cat Noir.

–Habrá otras ocasiones, milady –respondió él suavemente, devolviéndole el abrazo con cierta torpeza–. Pero esta es para ti, así que, cuando llegue tu noche, desfila para allá y disfrútala sin _remiaurdimientos_ , ¿de acuerdo?

Ladybug sonrió.

–Lo haré. Gracias, Cat.

Momentos después, el superhéroe la veía marchar, balanceándose entre los tejados con ligereza.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Gabriel Agreste comunicó a su hijo que Ladybug había aceptado su invitación.

–Cuento contigo para que nuestra invitada pase una velada inolvidable –le dijo.

Él asintió con energía.

–No te fallaré, padre –respondió.

Y lo dijo con total sinceridad.


	3. Un perfecto anfitrión

Adrián se miró al espejo, inseguro. Se había vestido para la ocasión, con un traje de chaqueta y una corbata verde que combinaba con el color de sus ojos. Era evidente que no podía asistir a la presentación de la nueva colección de su padre en vaqueros, camiseta y zapatillas de deporte, pero aún así se sentía extraño, como si fuese disfrazado. «Este tampoco soy yo», se dijo. Resultaba irónico que pensase eso, de todos modos, ya que nunca se sentía más libre que cuando ocultaba su rostro tras una máscara.

Se preguntó qué parte de él deseaba que conociese Ladybug de todos modos, y comprendió que aún no había encontrado una respuesta a aquella cuestión.

El corazón se le aceleró al pensar en lo poco que faltaba para ver a su dama. Estaba muy nervioso, y no solo por la perspectiva de estar con ella o por la responsabilidad que su padre había cargado sobre sus hombros, sino sobre todo porque no sabía muy bien cómo comportarse.

–Sabes que no debes darle pistas sobre tu verdadera identidad, ¿verdad? –le recordó Plagg, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

–Lo sé, Plagg –murmuró él.

Pero era tan tentador..., dejar caer alguna indirecta, un juego de palabras, un guiño o un «bichito» para que ella comenzara a sospechar...

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿A quién quería engañar? Jamás se atrevería a hacer algo así. Por muy superhéroe que fuese, se sentía inseguro y vulnerable sin la máscara, incapaz de bromear con Ladybug como lo hacía bajo la identidad de Cat Noir. Su imaginación lo traicionó entonces representando en su mente una velada aburrida e interminable, llena de silencios incómodos porque Ladybug y Adrián Agreste no tenían en realidad nada que decirse. Gimió para sus adentros. ¿Y si todo resultaba un desastre?

Plagg se ocultó como un rayo bajo su chaqueta cuando entró Nathalie en la habitación, salvando a Adrián de su angustia emocional.

–¿Ya estás listo? –le preguntó ella–. Tu padre quiere hablar contigo antes de marcharnos.

Adrián asintió, inspiró hondo para calmarse y se dirigió al despacho de Gabriel Agreste.

Su padre estaba ocupado, como de costumbre. El chico esperó un momento en la puerta, inseguro, hasta que él alzó la cabeza para mirarlo con detenimiento.

–Bien –aprobó Agreste al fin, tras examinarlo con atención–. El traje te queda perfecto, como ya imaginaba.

Adrián contempló las mangas de su chaqueta con incertidumbre.

–¿Habrá fotógrafos, padre? ¿Prensa, tal vez?

–En absoluto. Ya te dije que quería un desfile privado para Ladybug, y no he cambiado de idea. Pero debes recibir a nuestra invitada como se merece. Asegúrate de que disfruta de la velada y responde a todas sus preguntas. Después, cuando el desfile termine, os espero a los dos a cenar en casa.

–¿Cómo? –se sobresaltó él.

–Tengo interés en conocer la opinión de Ladybug de primera mano –explicó su padre.

«Para eso solo tienes que asistir al desfile y preguntárselo tú mismo», pensó Adrián. Pero no lo dijo en voz alta, porque si temía que las cosas se enrareciesen entre él y Ladybug, desde luego lo único que hacía falta para ello era, precisamente, la presencia de Gabriel Agreste.

–Pero... ¿y si ella tiene otros planes? –planteó sin embargo.

–¿Cómo dices?

–¿Y si no tenía pensado venir a cenar a la mansión?

–Sé que harás lo posible para que se sienta cómoda y desee prolongar la velada. Sin duda no será capaz de rechazar la invitación, si se la ofreces de forma adecuada.

Adrián se preguntó cuál sería «la forma adecuada» de invitar a cenar a Ladybug. Él llevaba meses intentándolo y aún no había recibido una respuesta afirmativa por su parte.

Pero, por descontado, no podía decírselo a su padre.

–Es una superheroína; quizá esté ocupada con otros asuntos...

–Esperemos entonces que ningún supervillano interrumpa su gran noche –replicó Agreste con una leve sonrisa en los labios–. Puedes irte, Adrián. Nathalie se ocupará de la organización del desfile y tu guardaespaldas está al cargo de la seguridad para que nadie os moleste. Tu único cometido consistirá en recibir a Ladybug y acompañarla para que pase una noche inolvidable.

Adrián asintió, sin saber qué más decir.

–Os espero a los dos a la hora de la cena –le recordó su padre cuando él ya se marchaba.

–Aquí estaremos, padre –respondió Adrián, porque ¿qué otra cosa podía decir?

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Agreste abrió un vídeo en la pantalla de su ordenador.

Había sido grabado por un vídeoaficionado el día del ataque del gorila gigante, y en él se veía a Ladybug descendiendo lentamente de un rascacielos, enganchada a la cuerda de su yoyó y sosteniendo entre sus brazos al muchacho al que acababa de salvar, mientras un grupo de transeúntes los vitoreaba con entusiasmo. Gabriel Agreste amplió la imagen para focalizarla en los rostros de los dos jóvenes, que se miraban el uno al otro como si no existiese nada más en el mundo.

En el gesto tierno que se adivinaba tras la máscara de Ladybug y en la dulce sonrisa que ella dirigía a Adrián Agreste.

La sonrisa de Gabriel se ensanchó mientras evocaba las lejanas palabras que la superheroína había pronunciando precisamente en aquella habitación: «¡Oh, sí, es... perfecto!».

¿Sería posible que por fin hubiese descubierto el punto débil de Ladybug? Se resistía a creer que pudiese tener tanta suerte pero, al fin y al cabo... detrás de la máscara de la audaz heroína no había más que una niña como cualquier otra.

Y Gabriel Agreste conocía muy bien el efecto que el rostro angelical de su hijo provocaba en las muchachas de su edad.

* * *

Cuando Adrián bajó del coche aparcado ante la puerta del hotel Le Grand Paris, Chloé Bourgeois casi se le echó encima.

–¡Adriancito! –chilló–. He vuelto a preguntar a tu asistente y ella insiste en que no estoy invitada al evento. Le he repetido que tiene que ser un error, porque vamos a ver, ¿cómo no van a invitarme a mí?

Adrián miró a su alrededor, incómodo. Había fotógrafos y periodistas apostados a la entrada, aunque no tenían permiso para pasar al interior del hotel.

–No hay nadie invitado, Chloé –le recordó por enésima vez, sacándosela de encima con suavidad–. Es un pase privado, solo para Ladybug.

–¡Pero tú sí vas a estar!

–Como anfitrión y representante de la marca, no como invitado. –Antes de que ella pudiese replicar, añadió–. Ni siquiera va a estar presente Cat Noir, así que...

–Bueno, ¿y qué? –replicó Chloé–. Al fin y al cabo, la colección no está inspirada en él. Pero yo soy la mejor amiga de Ladybug y...

–...Y Cat Noir es su compañero, y sin duda la conoce mejor que tú –cortó Adrián, ligeramente molesto.

Inspiró hondo y trató de calmarse. No le convenía que Chloé estropease la velada pagando su frustración con otra persona o convirtiéndose ella misma de nuevo en una presa fácil para los akumas de Lepidóptero.

–Escucha, Chlo, no es nada personal –añadió con más suavidad–. Es un capricho de mi padre y ya sabes cómo es. Pero te prometo que para el próximo desfile te conseguiré entradas en primera fila.

Ella hizo un mohín de disgusto.

–¿Pero estará Ladybug también, o no?

–Quizá, ¿quién sabe? Todo depende de esta noche. Si las cosas no salen exactamente como mi padre quiere, puede que no haya más colecciones dedicadas a Ladybug y entonces no volverá a invitarla.

Chloé lo pensó, aún no muy convencida.

–Bueno, en ese caso...

A su lado, Nathalie carraspeó.

–Tenemos que entrar, Adrián.

Él se despidió de Chloé y le prometió que le daría recuerdos a Ladybug de su parte. Mientras entraba en el hotel flanqueado por Nathalie y su guardaespaldas se preguntó si, de hecho, Ladybug estaría dispuesta a acudir también a la presentación oficial de la colección. Ella había dicho que realmente le gustaba la moda y que aquello era como un sueño hecho realidad, pero habría demasiada gente y quizá no se sintiese cómoda.

Recordó de pronto que también le había prometido entradas a Marinette. «Ella sí lo disfrutaría de verdad», pensó. Chloé solo quería ir porque estaba Ladybug y porque le encantaba ser el centro de atención y que todo el mundo la viese rodeada de gente famosa.

Suspiró para sus adentros. Lo último que quería era que ambas coincidiesen en el evento y Chloé le amargase el día a Marinette, como solía hacer. Realmente quería hacer algo por ella, ofrecerle la posibilidad de entrar en su mundo, porque se lo merecía y porque en el fondo, y por alguna razón, la sonrisa de felicidad de Marinette le resultaba reconfortante.

Aún pensando en Marinette se adentró en el hall del hotel. El alcalde salió a recibirlo, pero Nathalie lo interceptó hábilmente y le hizo una seña para que siguiese adelante.

De modo que Adrián entró en el salón que habían reservado para el desfile con la única compañía de su guardaespaldas, que se quedó en la puerta para asegurarse de que no entraba nadie más.

Miró a su alrededor. La sala estaba vacía; habían preparado una pasarela y un par de sillones junto a una mesita baja sobre la que ya habían servido una bandeja de dulces. Las luces estaban amortiguadas y los focos se centraban solo en la pasarela, sumiendo la zona de los sillones en una agradable penumbra que resultaba turbadoramente íntima.

Adrián tragó saliva. Si su padre supiera lo enamorado que estaba de Ladybug no habría podido preparar un ambiente más romántico para los dos.

Sacudió la cabeza. Por supuesto que no lo sabía. Porque en ese caso no le permitiría verla a solas. Sin duda esperaba verlo emparejado en el futuro con una chica más... apropiada para él o, por lo menos, que no ocultase su identidad tras una máscara ni fuese por ahí saltando por los tejados enfundada en un traje de licra mágica.

Suspiró con cierta tristeza, y de pronto sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca justo antes de oír un delicado carraspeo a sus espaldas.

–Ladybug –musitó, dándose la vuelta.

Y allí estaba ella, saliendo de un rincón en penumbra y avanzando hacia él con cierta timidez.

–Hola, Adrián. Siento haberte asustado... –dudó un momento, como si no supiese cómo continuar–. Y siento no haber entrado por la puerta. Había demasiados periodistas y no quería llamar la atención.

–Ya, no hemos podido convencerlos para que se fueran –farfulló él.

–No me malinterpretes –se apresuró a añadir Ladybug–, no tengo problemas en hablar con la prensa, y lo hago siempre que he de explicar cosas relacionadas con mi trabajo, pero esto... es un poco distinto –concluyó, señalando la pasarela con un gesto.

Adrián se llevó la mano a la nuca, azorado.

–Espero que no te hayamos puesto en un compromiso...

–¡Oh, no! –se apresuró a responder Ladybug–. ¡No, para nada! Todo esto es... Me hace mucha ilusión, de verdad. Solo...

Miró a su alrededor, como si buscara algo, y Adrián se preguntó, esperanzado, si no echaría en falta la presencia de su leal compañero felino; pero ella se volvió de nuevo hacia él con una sonrisa y concluyó, con mayor seguridad:

–Os estoy muy agradecida. Es un verdadero honor ser la nueva inspiración de Gabriel Agreste y estoy muy feliz de que me hayáis invitado.

Él se inclinó galantemente ante ella.

–El honor es nuestro, Ladybug.

Cuando alzó la cabeza de nuevo le pareció que ella se había sonrojado un poco, aunque con aquella luz no podía estar seguro.

–¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó al ver que la chica no decía nada.

Ella volvió a la realidad.

–No, es solo... que veo que te has vestido para la ocasión, y yo... me temo que este es, digamos... mi único «conjunto oficial». Salvo el acuático, claro, pero tampoco habría resultado apropiado y... bueno, es igual –cortó, sacudiendo la cabeza de una forma que él encontró curiosamente familiar–. El caso es que quizá debería haber venido con un atuendo más elegante...

Adrián sonrió.

–Estás perfecta, como siempre –le aseguró; ella abrió mucho los ojos y él se apresuró a puntualizar–: Quiero decir... que sabemos que el traje y la máscara son parte de tu identidad superheroica, y por supuesto contábamos con que acudirías así. Aunque puede que la nueva colección de mi padre te ofrezca algunas alternativas –añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Ella lo miró sin comprender, pero Adrián no tuvo ocasión de explicarse, porque en aquel momento entró Nathalie y se acercó a ellos, con la mirada fija en su tableta.

–Ladybug –dijo con una media sonrisa–, me alegro de que hayas llegado. Todo está ya preparado. Tomad asiento, por favor. El desfile está a punto de empezar.

Ella ni siquiera pudo darle las gracias, porque Nathalie ya había girado sobre sus talones y se alejaba de nuevo hacia la puerta.

Adrián condujo a Ladybug hacia los sillones y la invitó a tomar asiento con una nueva reverencia. Ella lo hizo, sonriendo, y el chico se sentó a su lado.

Apenas lo hicieron, las luces se amortiguaron todavía más. Ladybug se sobresaltó ligeramente y se volvió hacia Adrián. Él le tendía la bandeja de dulces con una sonrisa, y ella tomó uno con una mano enguantada y ligeramente dubitativa.

–Espero que te gusten –dijo él–. Son de una de las mejores confiterías de París; nos hubiese gustado poder seleccionar tus favoritos, pero no teníamos esa información. –Se encogió de hombros–. Nadie sabe mucho acerca de ti.

Ella desvió la mirada.

–Lo sé, y sé que a veces tanto Cat Noir como yo podemos resultar... misteriosos, pero es necesario, por seguridad. Debemos mantener nuestra identidad en secreto, no solo por nosotros, sino sobre todo para que nuestros seres queridos no se conviertan en objetivo de Lepidóptero.

–Lo entiendo –asintió él, depositando de nuevo la bandeja sobre la mesita–. Pero dime al menos, si puedes..., si te interesa la moda. No me gustaría que hubieses venido solo por compromiso...

–¡Oh, no, para nada! Me gusta mucho la moda, y de hecho admiro mucho el trabajo de tu padre. Ojalá él estuviese aquí para poder agradecérselo personalmente.

Adrián se preguntó si debía decirle lo de la cena; después pensó que sería mejor dejarlo para más tarde.

–Siempre tiene mucho trabajo –respondió–, así que me temo que esta noche tendrás que conformarte conmigo –añadió con una tímida sonrisa.

–¡No hay ningún problema! Quiero decir... que tú y yo ya nos conocíamos de antes, y... no es como si...

–Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Aunque debe de ser extraño.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Todo el mundo en París sabe quién eres, pero nadie te conoce de verdad. –La miró intensamente, y ella permaneció un instante en silencio, perdida en su mirada–. Ni siquiera las personas a las que salvas, y supongo que tú tampoco puedes llegar a conocerlos a ellos.

Ladybug desvió la vista por fin.

–Debe ser así –murmuró–. De todos modos, tengo también una vida normal, fuera de la máscara. Tengo familia, amigos... –Le dedicó una curiosa mirada de soslayo que Adrián no supo cómo interpretar–. Me esfuerzo mucho por mantener ambas vidas separadas, pero lo cierto es que a veces... es complicado.

Adrián asintió, pensativo. Le habría gustado decirle que la comprendía perfectamente, porque él estaba en la misma situación. Pero no se le permitía compartir aquella información con nadie, ni siquiera con su compañera, la única que podría entenderlo de verdad.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, y entonces las luces se apagaron y quedaron únicamente encendidos los focos sobre la pasarela. La música comenzó a sonar por los altavoces, y Ladybug se irguió, atenta y con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

–¡Va a empezar!

Por un momento, Adrián tuvo la sensación de que estaba a punto de batir palmas como una niña emocionada. Pero las manos de la superheroína continuaban recogidas sobre su regazo, aunque temblaban ligeramente.

La primera modelo atravesó las cortinas y caminó por la pasarela con paso seguro y elegante. Llevaba un top negro y unos pantalones amplios y vaporosos que parecían envolver sus piernas como las olas en una playa, de color rojo con puntos negros. Un elegante sombrero a juego cubría su cabello, y un ligero velo caía desde el ala sobre los ojos de la mujer, casi como si fuese una máscara.

–Oh –susurró Ladybug, maravillada.

Adrián contempló el brillo ilusionado de su mirada y pensó que había valido la pena todo aquello. Agradeció mentalmente a su padre que le hubiese brindado aquel regalo a Ladybug, que obviamente parecía estar disfrutando mucho, y sonrió.

Por alguna razón, volvió a acordarse de Marinette.


	4. Un completo misterio

Una tras otra, las modelos desfilaron por la pasarela. Ladybug las contemplaba extasiada mientras Adrián le hablaba en voz baja de las características de cada prenda. A instancias de su padre, se había aprendido aquella información de memoria. Al principio empezó a ofrecérsela un tanto dubitativo, porque temía que quizá estuviese abrumando a Ladybug con demasiados detalles técnicos. Pero ella asentía y a veces respondía con comentarios sorprendentemente certeros, y Adrián comprendió que, en efecto, entendía de alta costura.

Al parecer su padre había dado en el clavo. Adrián sentía una mezcla de emociones contradictorias. Por una parte estaba contento porque Ladybug parecía estar disfrutando realmente de la velada. Por otro, lamentaba no haber sido capaz de descubrir por sí mismo aquella faceta de su compañera enmascarada.

Ladybug, por su parte, estaba encantada. Cada conjunto le parecía aún más exquisito que el anterior, y se estaba esforzando mucho por retener todos los detalles en su memoria porque su mente era ya un hervidero de nuevas ideas para futuras creaciones propias.

Le gustó especialmente un vestido de noche hermosísimo, rojo y negro, como toda la colección, que dejaba los hombros al aire y se complementaba con una máscara centelleante. Además, en lo que era sin duda un guiño especial a su invitada, la modelo se había recogido el pelo en dos coletas.

Entonces comprendió lo que Adrián había dicho momentos antes: podría asistir como Ladybug a eventos elegantes sin necesidad de llevar siempre puesto su traje de superheroína. Porque podía imaginarse luciendo aquel vestido en una fiesta o un baile de alto postín. El tejido era rojo con un estampado en puntos negros, y la máscara ocultaría perfectamente su identidad.

Se quedó sin respiración. Su mente ya se perdía en ensoñaciones maravillosas en las que bailaba una danza lenta junto a Adrián, que estaba increíblemente guapo y elegante con aquel traje de chaqueta con el que se había vestido para recibirla. Habían bailado juntos en otra ocasión, durante la fiesta de Chloé, pero si ella pudiese volver a hacerlo como Ladybug y llevar aquel vestido tan bonito...

Tenía la sensación de que Adrián se sentía impresionado por Ladybug. Tal vez porque era una superheroína o porque lo había salvado en un par de ocasiones; pero el caso era que él la admiraba, y quizá tuviese una oportunidad si...

Reprimió un suspiro. Era fácil admirar a Ladybug; mucha gente lo hacía porque era valiente, ingeniosa y decidida, tenía superpoderes y salvaba París de los ataques de los supervillanos. Pero una parte de ella, sin embargo, soñaba con que Adrián se fijase también en Marinette, la torpe muchacha que se sentaba tras él en clase. La persona que se ocultaba tras la máscara de la heroína.

En el fondo, caviló, solo había alguien que conocía realmente a Ladybug, incluso aunque no conociese su verdadera identidad.

De pronto se preguntó si Cat Noir podría asistir también a aquella clase de eventos con un traje adecuado que combinara con el de ella. Tal vez, si Gabriel Agreste se decidiese finalmente a diseñar una colección inspirada en él...

Pero por el momento no lo había hecho, y la mente creativa de Ladybug empezó a trabajar por cuenta propia.

Adrián se dio cuenta de que las manos de la superheroína se retorcían sobre su regazo, como si buscasen algo, y le tomó una de ellas para tranquilizarla.

–¿Va todo bien, Ladybug?

Ella se sobresaltó ligeramente.

–Sí, solo estaba pensando que ojalá hubiese traído mi cuaderno de bo... de notas –se corrigió–. Tengo la sensación de que todo está pasando muy deprisa y no quiero olvidar nada.

De pronto, la música cesó y las luces se encendieron.

–¡Oh! –exclamó ella, decepcionada–. ¿Ya se ha terminado?

–No, es solo el descanso, no te preocupes. Hay unos diez minutos para que las modelos se cambien de ropa y luego viene la segunda parte.

El rostro de ella se iluminó con una sonrisa, y Adrián sonrió a su vez.

Entró entonces un camarero al que ambos conocían ya de otras ocasiones y les ofreció sendos refrescos. Adrián esperó a que se marchara para seguir hablando:

–Me alegro de que te esté gustando –dijo, y después añadió sin saber muy bien por qué–: Tengo una amiga que es una apasionada de la moda; seguro que también le habría encantado estar aquí hoy.

Ladybug alzó una ceja, divertida.

–¿Te refieres a Chloé Bourgeois? Antes la he oído gritarle a tu guardaespaldas porque no quería dejarla entrar.

–Sí, bueno, ella también quería estar aquí, pero no creo que fuese precisamente por el desfile –sonrió Adrián–. No, me refiero a Marinette. Sueña con ser diseñadora y tiene muchísimo talento, incluso logró impresionar a mi padre una vez con uno de sus trabajos –Frunció el ceño, pensativo–. Creo que la conoces, pero no estoy seguro. Probablemente sí, porque va a mi clase, y tú has estado otras veces en mi colegio combatiendo akumas y todo eso.

–Ah, Ma-Marinette –asintió Ladybug, y a Adrián le pareció que estaba un poco nerviosa–. Sí –respondió por fin–, la conozco. Cat Noir y yo tuvimos que protegerla de Evillustrator, y de Befana..., aquella bruja que volaba en una escoba motorizada...

–Oh –murmuró Adrián, abatido–. Sí, lo recuerdo. Befana era la abuela de Marinette y resultó akumatizada justo el día de su cumpleaños. Fue un desastre, yo estaba en esa fiesta, ¿sabes? Quiero decir que sus amigos la habíamos preparado para ella con mucha ilusión, y entonces llegó Befana y lo estropeó todo... –Sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro–. Nunca llegué a comprenderlo. Marinette es una chica estupenda y no sé por qué su propia abuela se empeñó en atacarla de esa manera, y precisamente en un día tan especial para ella...

Se calló de pronto al ver que Ladybug lo observaba con un brillo de emoción contenida en los ojos. Carraspeó.

–Perdona, quizá te estoy aburriendo con tantos detalles.

–¡No, no, para nada! De hecho yo llegué a la batalla más tarde y n-no sabía lo de la fiesta de cumpleaños. Quizá por eso no coincidí contigo.

Adrián esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Oh, bueno, eso es porque Befana me transformó en una estatua de carbón igual que a los demás...

Ladybug rió suavemente.

–¿Una estatua de carbón, tú? No puede ser. Estoy segura de que en realidad te transformó en uno de sus ángeles alados... –se calló de pronto al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y le dirigió una mirada avergonzada.

Y en esta ocasión Adrián sí habría jurado que se había sonrojado.

–A-así que a Marinette le gusta la moda, ¿eh? –improvisó Ladybug para cambiar de tema.

–Sí, y tengo pendiente invitarla a un desfile o a alguna sesión de fotos. –Frunció el ceño–. Debería haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo, pero simplemente no se me ocurrió.

Recordó lo que le había regalado por su cumpleaños: un brazalete que había hecho él mismo y que combinaba con el que ella le había dado tiempo atrás. A Marinette le había gustado, o al menos eso le había parecido, pero no pudo evitar pensar ahora que quizá había sido algo tonto y quizá hasta infantil.

Pero una parte de él se negaba a relacionarse con ella de aquella manera. Él era modelo, ella una apasionada de la alta costura; él era el hijo de un diseñador famoso, ella soñaba con ser una gran diseñadora algún día.

No obstante, de alguna forma él deseaba que fuesen solo Adrián y Marinette.

Con Nino, por ejemplo, no tenía ese problema. A él no le interesaba para nada la moda, por lo que tenía claro que si eran amigos se debía a que se caían bien el uno al otro y lo pasaban bien juntos, sin más.

–P-parece que aprecias mucho a Marinette –susurró Ladybug a su lado.

–Es una chica increíble –respondió Adrián sin pensar.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se volvió hacia la superheroína, azorado. Ella había bajado la cabeza y parecía estar muy afectada, y él se preguntó por qué. Probablemente no parecía muy caballeroso elogiar tanto a otra chica en medio de una cita (¿era aquello una cita? ¿No lo era?), pero de todos modos a Ladybug no tenía por qué importarle, porque después de todo...

El corazón se le aceleró. ¿Sería posible que Ladybug se sintiese remotamente atraída por Adrián Agreste? Se ruborizó solo de pensarlo, pero una parte de él se retorcía de angustia.

Y, de nuevo, allí estaban los sentimientos contradictorios. Porque en el fondo, comprendió, le molestaba la posibilidad de que ella pudiese fijarse antes en un modelo famoso al que apenas conocía que en el fiel amigo que luchaba a su lado, que la amaba con locura y con quien tantas cosas había compartido.

–Es muy amable por tu parte preocuparte tanto por tus amigos –dijo entonces Ladybug con delicadeza, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

Adrián detectó entonces un extraño brillo de emoción en la mirada de ella y trató de centrarse. Ya no estaba seguro de si estaban hablando de Marinette o había algo más tras las palabras de la superheroína.

Carraspeó.

–Es lo que hay que hacer, ¿no? –se limitó a contestar; pero sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte, y dijo, cambiando de tema–: Siento mucho que Cat Noir no estuviese invitado esta noche. Mi padre insistió en que debías venir tú sola, y comprendo que quizá no...

Pero ella lo interrumpió con un gesto de su mano y negó con la cabeza.

–A él no le interesan los desfiles de modelos, así que probablemente se habría aburrido mucho. Sin embargo... –vaciló.

–¿Sí?

–No es solo por el desfile –dijo Ladybug sin poderlo evitar–, es que toda la colección está dedicada solamente a mí, y yo... no estoy sola en esto, ¿sabes? Somos dos los que luchamos contra Lepidóptero en París. Somos un equipo.

–Lo comprendo... –empezó él, pero ella no había terminado:

–Y sé que la gente se fija sobre todo en mí, quizá porque fui yo quien dio aquel discurso tras nuestra batalla contra Corazón de Piedra, o porque soy la única que puede purificar los akumas, o porque mi magia puede repararlo todo después, o porque siguen el trabajo de Alya, que es muy fan mía, y su página se llama «el Ladyblog»..., pero no soy solo yo; somos dos, y ambos somos igual de importantes. No sería capaz de lograrlo sin él, ¿entiendes?

Pareció darse cuenta de pronto de que había hablado mucho rato y en voz alta y quizá con demasiada vehemencia, y se calló, azorada. Porque además Adrián parecía haberse quedado sin habla y la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Disculpa si me he... excedido un poco –murmuró ella, moderando un poco el tono–. No quería ser grosera, pero es lo que pienso.

Adrián la vio arrugar el ceño con obstinación y sonrió. Pero sacudió la cabeza y dijo con cierta tristeza:

–Es muy amable por tu parte que valores a tu compañero, pero tengo entendido que has sido capaz de vencer en algunas batallas sin su ayuda..., o incluso luchando contra él.

–No lo he logrado sin su ayuda –replicó ella, alzando de nuevo sus ojos azules hacia él–. Si he tenido que pelear contra él es porque la mayoría de esas veces me ha protegido como si fuese un escudo humano para que la magia del villano no me alcanzara, para ser hechizado en mi lugar. ¿No lo entiendes? Él se sacrifica para que yo pueda llegar al final de la batalla. Es como una carrera de relevos. El hecho de que sea yo siempre la que cruza la meta no significa que haya hecho todo el camino sola. Ni que sea capaz de hacerlo sin él.

En esta ocasión fue Adrián el que tuvo que apartar la mirada, emocionado. Ladybug malinterpretó su expresión.

–Lo siento, no quería molestarte –se apresuró a decir–. Sé que no tenías intención de menospreciar a Cat Noir, y yo no debería habérmelo tomado tan a pecho...

Se interrumpió de pronto, porque él había colocado una mano sobre las suyas y la observaba intensamente, como si tratara de leer en lo más profundo de su alma.

–Parece que lo aprecias de verdad –susurró con la voz ronca.

–Claro –musitó ella, perdida en su mirada–. Es mi compañero y mi mejor amigo. A-a lo mejor no soy objetiva cuando se trata de él, pero...

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? –preguntó Adrián con brusquedad.

Ladybug volvió a la realidad y retrocedió un poco, con cautela.

–¿Qué clase de pregunta?

–No del tipo de las que haría Nadia Chamack, tranquila –sonrió él, aliviando un poco la tensión entre los dos–. Y no tienes por qué responder si es algo... secreto, o que no puedas compartir con nadie.

Ella sonrió también.

–En ese caso, puedes preguntar. Aunque no sé si podré responder.

–Es solo una curiosidad. –Adrián se apartó un poco, aún sonriendo–. Es que os he visto pelear juntos..., a Cat Noir y a ti, quiero decir..., y parece que estáis muy compenetrados.

Ladybug reflexionó. Ella no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello durante la batalla, pero era cierto que habían llegado a tal grado de entendimiento que Cat Noir casi se anticipaba a sus movimientos. A menudo bastaba solo un gesto o una mirada para que él supiese lo que ella tenía intención de hacer. A menudo ella lanzaba el yoyó o saltaba en una dirección determinada sabiendo previamente que lo iba a encontrar allí..., y él siempre estaba donde había previsto.

También había visto algunos vídeos posteriores a las batallas y comprendía lo que Adrián quería decir. Ambos superhéroes se movían en perfecta sintonía, como si se leyeran la mente el uno al otro.

–Me preguntaba –prosiguió él–, si se debe a los prodigios.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó ella con curiosidad.

–Me he dado cuenta de que vuestros poderes..., creación y destrucción..., parecen ser complementarios. Y siento curiosidad por saber si el hecho de que os compenetréis tan bien es por esa razón..., o porque lleváis mucho tiempo peleando juntos y es una cuestión de práctica.

Hacía tiempo que Adrián notaba aquella perfecta sintonía entre los dos, y se preguntaba si Ladybug era consciente de ello también. Pero no podía preguntárselo como Cat Noir, porque ella lo interpretaría como una variante de su eterno «estamos hechos el uno para el otro».

Pero era Adrián quien lo había planteado, y Ladybug parecía estar considerándolo en serio.

–Creo que no es ninguna de las dos cosas –dijo por fin.

Adrián se sorprendió.

–¿Ah, no?

Ladybug frunció el ceño, pensativa.

–Es cierto que llevamos tiempo peleando juntos y que somos buenos amigos, y que nuestros poderes son complementarios, pero..., no sé. –Se encogió de hombros–. Si otra persona llevase el prodigio del gato negro..., incluso si llevásemos tiempo formando equipo..., no creo que lográsemos la misma compenetración. –Volvió a mirar a Adrián con sus ojos azules repletos de franqueza–. O quizá es que yo no me imagino formando equipo con otro Cat Noir que no sea él.

Adrián tragó saliva y desvió la mirada.

–Se nota que lo aprecias mucho –logró decir–. Es... un gato muy afortunado.

Ella pareció ponerse triste de pronto.

–¿De verdad lo crees? –murmuró–. A veces pienso que ojalá hubiese podido... –Se interrumpió de pronto y sacudió la cabeza–. Es igual.

Las luces volvieron a amortiguarse y la música sonó de nuevo.

El desfile se reanudó, pero el ambiente entre Adrián y Ladybug parecía haberse vuelto más pesado, incluso incómodo. Ambos estaban sumidos en profundos pensamientos y, aunque ella trató de concentrarse en las modelos que desfilaban ante ellos, su mente parecía estar muy lejos de allí.

Adrián no la molestó. Probablemente su padre esperaría de él que la entretuviese, que la hiciese reír. Pero la conversación había fluido por unos derroteros extraños, y el chico no estaba seguro de qué había pasado en realidad entre los dos.

Tenía la sensación de que Ladybug seguía siendo un completo misterio para él. Cada día más.

Por fin, el desfile terminó y las luces se encendieron de nuevo. Ladybug dio un pequeño respingo cuando volvió a la realidad.

–Ahora sí se ha terminado –dijo Adrián–. ¿Te ha gustado?

–¡Oh, sí! –respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa–. Todo ha sido maravilloso, Adrián. Tu padre es increíblemente creativo. Cada una de esas prendas era única y especial, a pesar de que ha estado trabajando con los mismos...

–¿Te gustaría decírselo personalmente? –cortó entonces él.

Ladybug se sobresaltó.

–¿Cómo? ¿Está él... aquí...? –preguntó, mirando a su alrededor con cierta inquietud.

–No, no, se ha quedado en casa trabajando, pero me ha pedido que te dijera... –Inspiró hondo antes de continuar–, que estás invitada a cenar con él para... para hablar de su colección.

Ladybug pestañeó, un tanto aturdida.

–¿Cómo, a cenar? ¿Yo? ¿E-en tu casa, con... tu padre? No sé si...

–Yo también estaré presente, por supuesto –se apresuró a añadir él–. Sé que a veces mi padre puede resultar un poco... intimidante... –Se detuvo de pronto y se corrigió–, pero no para ti, por supuesto, porque eres una superheroína y no tienes miedo a nada, y además él está en deuda contigo porque nos has salvado a los dos y...

–Eres muy amable, Adrián, pero no sé si debería...

Adrián sintió que el pánico lo inundaba. La había invitado a cenar muchas veces como Cat Noir y ella siempre había dicho que no. Por alguna razón, le había resultado aún más difícil hacerlo sin la máscara.

Aquello le dio una idea.

–Quizá tú puedas convencerlo para que haga una colección sobre Cat Noir –sugirió.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

–¿Lo dices en serio? Pero ¿por qué?

–Él valora mucho tu opinión. Realmente está muy interesado en saber qué te han parecido sus últimas creaciones, y si le dices en persona que te han encantado y le sugieres que desarrolle una línea sobre Cat Noir...

Ladybug frunció el ceño, pensativa, y Adrián comprendió, con el corazón acelerado, que lo estaba considerando de verdad.

–¿Realmente crees que lo haría?

–Claro que sí. –Adrián colocó las manos sobre sus hombros y le dirigió una sonrisa alentadora–. Porque tienes razón, Ladybug. Los dos formáis un equipo y él es igual de importante y merece el mismo reconocimiento.

La mirada de Ladybug se suavizó; cuando ella le sonrió, agradecida, Adrián sintió que se derretía.

–Si lo piensas de verdad..., entonces sí, acepto –concluyó ella.

El corazón de Adrián se aceleró ante la posibilidad de prolongar la velada con Ladybug.

«Ha dicho que sí..., ha dicho que sí...», pensó, aún sin acabar de creerlo.

Todavía no tenía claro si ella había aceptado porque la había invitado Adrián Agreste o porque le había ofrecido la posibilidad de defender a Cat Noir ante su padre.

Y, para hacer honor a la verdad, tampoco sabía cuál de las dos posibilidades le hacía más ilusión.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por vuestros comentarios! Estoy actualizando muy deprisa porque estoy de vacaciones, pero no va a ser así durante todo el verano, me temo. De todas formas aprovecho ahora que tengo tiempo libre para seguir con la historia. Sí, en efecto, tiene mucho Ladrien... No es mi ship favorito pero tal y como está planteada la historia, es lo que pedía... Por otro lado tengo un headcanon según el cual, si Adrián y Ladybug tuviesen ocasión de pasar un buen rato juntos..., acabarían hablando de Cat Noir y Marinette :D.


	5. Ropa bonita y chicos guapos

Permanecieron en silencio durante el viaje de regreso a la mansión. Nathalie se había quedado en el hotel para acabar de desmontarlo todo, y el conductor, fiel a su costumbre, no pronunciaba palabra.

Incómodo, Adrián miraba por la ventanilla del coche sin saber qué decir. Su mente buscaba frenéticamente algún tema de conversación, pero lo único que se le ocurrían eran preguntas y comentarios acerca de Cat Noir.

Porque las afectuosas palabras de la superheroína acerca de su compañero enmascarado habían sonado como música celestial para sus oídos. En el fondo de su corazón, Adrián sabía que Ladybug apreciaba de verdad a Cat Noir; pero había tardado tanto tiempo en confiar en él y en tomarse en serio sus sentimientos que el chico no podía evitar tener dudas al respecto. Por otro lado, era siempre tan esquiva... Decía que eran amigos, pero nunca tenía tiempo para quedar con él, y Adrián no podía evitar preguntarse si lo estaría evitando a propósito. Tal vez había dicho que eran amigos solo para que no se sintiera aún peor porque ella lo había rechazado...

O quizá no encontraba tiempo para quedar con él porque ya tenía novio. Ella le había hablado de un chico, pero nunca había llegado a aclararle si era su novio o simplemente alguien que le gustaba.

«Tampoco habría tanta diferencia», se dijo Adrián con cierta amargura. «Cualquiera que le guste acabará siendo su novio. Es cuestión de tiempo».

Después de todo, no imaginaba qué clase de idiota podría rechazar a una chica como Ladybug.

Pero, desde luego, si ella no le había dado más detalles a Cat Noir, tampoco se lo iba a contar a Adrián Agreste.

No obstante, sí le había hablado de lo mucho que Cat Noir significaba para ella. «Es mi compañero y mi mejor amigo», había dicho, y a él le había parecido completamente sincera.

Así que, en el fondo, ¿a quién le importaba si tenía o no novio? Ella lo apreciaba de verdad. De verdad. Su corazón se aceleraba solo se pensarlo. Lo único que deseaba ahora era que Ladybug siguiese hablando de Cat Noir; quería volver a ver cómo se suavizaban sus facciones al evocar al superhéroe, quería perderse en el brillo de sus ojos y en la dulce sonrisa que curvaba sus labios cuando pronunciaba su nombre. Porque ella nunca mostraba aquella actitud cuando se hallaba ante el auténtico Cat Noir, y Adrián había descubierto que no quería que se terminara.

Pero no sabía cómo volver a plantear aquella cuestión sin que resultara extraño.

En encuentros anteriores, su conversación había girado casi siempre en torno al supervillano que los amenazaba. En cierta ocasión él le había hablado de su madre, pero aquel tema había surgido de manera espontánea cuando ella se había fijado en un retrato que había en su habitación. En realidad no tenía razones para abordar cuestiones personales con Ladybug. No tenían tanta confianza.

Probablemente lo más sencillo sería volver a plantear el tema de la colección de su padre y el mundo de la moda. Quizá lograse devolver la conversación a Cat Noir y a la posibilidad de que él fuese la próxima inspiración de Gabriel Agreste.

Se sintió un poco culpable por ser tan egocéntrico. Pero realmente deseaba volver a escuchar su nombre de labios de Ladybug. Por alguna razón, lo consolaba profundamente.

Ella, por su parte, tampoco sabía qué decir. Conocía bien a Adrián Agreste; iban a clase juntos y había dedicado mucho tiempo a observarlo desde la distancia. Pero todo aquello formaba parte de su vida como Marinette, y no podía dejar que él sospechara que era para Ladybug algo más que un civil como otro cualquiera.

Durante el desfile habían hablado de la colección, lo cual parecía un tema de conversación lógico y apropiado, dadas las circunstancias. Pero quizá le había dado a entender que sus propios conocimientos sobre el mundo de la moda superaban a los de la mayoría de la gente corriente. Se lo había comentado a Cat Noir, pero como Ladybug no se lo había dicho a nadie más, porque no quería dar pistas sobre su verdadera identidad. La superheroína debía ser un misterio para todo el mundo; nadie debía saber nada acerca de lo que hacía en su vida diaria, a quién conocía y a quién no, cuáles eran sus pasiones y sus aficiones.

Y acababa de dar parte de aquella información a Adrián Agreste.

No era que no confiara en él. Pero el chico sabía que su amiga Marinette compartía aquel interés, y Ladybug no podía arriesgarse a que atara cabos.

¿Había empezado a hacerlo, en realidad? Había sido el propio Adrián quien había mencionado a Marinette en primer lugar. Quizá había establecido una conexión entre las dos, y eso era peligroso. Pero tal vez se había acordado de Marinette porque pensaba en ella y realmente habría deseado que su amiga estuviese presente en el desfile, y eso era... prometedor. (Ladybug no se atrevía a calificarlo de otra manera para no hacerse ilusiones, aunque aún suspiraba internamente cada vez que recordaba el cariño con que él había dicho: «Es una chica increíble»).

Resultaba tentador volver a hablar de la colección, el desfile y el mundo de la alta costura solo para ver si él mencionaba otra vez a Marinette. Pero Ladybug sabía que se estaba arriesgando demasiado.

Quizá no debería haber asistido al desfile, al fin y al cabo. Tikki ya le había advertido que sería peligroso. Y Marinette le había asegurado que se limitaría a hacer los comentarios de siempre, amables y de compromiso, como los que le había dedicado al escultor Théo Barbot: «Realmente has capturado mi esencia», o algo parecido. Cualquier cosa que quedara bien y que diese a entender que ella sabía tanto de moda como de escultura, es decir: lo mismo que cualquier otra persona ajena al mundillo.

Pero estaba claro que no lo había conseguido. ¿Cómo iba a permanecer callada en una ocasión como aquella, ante aquel brillante despliegue del mejor genio y creatividad de Gabriel Agreste... dedicado a ella? ¿Con Adrián dándole conversación de forma tan amable y educada y, al mismo tiempo, con aquel tono que implicaba más cariño y confianza del que ella se habría atrevido a soñar?

Así que... por supuesto que había respondido a sus comentarios. Y había demostrado que sabía muy bien de qué estaban hablando.

De modo que, cuando la conversación se había desviado hacia Cat Noir, ella había contestado a sus preguntas con entusiasmo. Quizá con más entusiasmo del que debería, ahora que lo pensaba. Porque, aunque era cierto que le dolía que Gabriel Agreste no hubiese incluido también a su compañero en su colección, Adrián no tenía la culpa. Y seguramente había pensado que era muy grosero por su parte quejarse por la ausencia de Cat Noir cuando ellos habían preparado aquel desfile con tanto esmero para agasajarla y hacerla sentir especial.

«Soy una persona horrible», pensó. No era de extrañar que Adrián se hubiese puesto tan serio y ahora no le dirigiese la palabra. Le había propuesto que plantease sus sugerencias sobre la temática de la colección al propio Gabriel Agreste y, aunque ella había aceptado, ahora se arrepentía.

Por supuesto que había sido una maleducada. ¿Quién era Ladybug para decir al gran diseñador cómo debía hacer su trabajo, cuando él se había molestado en dedicarle toda una magnífica colección inspirada en ella?

Así que lo mejor sería no volver a mencionar a Cat Noir, ni tampoco a Marinette, ni seguir hablando de moda...

Suspiró para sus adentros. ¿Qué podía decirle a Adrián, entonces?

Los momentos que permanecieron en silencio, buscando con desesperación algún tema del que hablar, les parecieron tan largos y dolorosos como una clase de la profesora Mendeleiev. Y justo cuando Ladybug se volvió hacia él para decir algo, cualquier cosa, Adrián empezó a hablar también.

–¿Qué opinas de...?

–Quizá deberíamos...

Se callaron los dos a la vez y se miraron, azorados. Ladybug dejó escapar una risa incómoda y Adrián sonrió con nerviosismo.

–¿Qué ibas a decir?

–No, tú primero.

–No, no, no era importante. Habla tú, por favor...

–Lo mío tampoco era nada importante...

Se miraron y se rieron otra vez, sintiéndose muy estúpidos. Adrián se habría dado de cabezazos contra la pared. Con lo fácil que era hablar con Ladybug cuando era Cat Noir. A veces se preguntaba si debía todo su ingenio a Plagg y resultaba que el verdadero Adrián Agreste era tan soso y aburrido como parecía a simple vista.

Ella, por otra parte, se mostraba claramente incómoda a su lado. Y Adrián, angustiado, empezó a pensar que quizá había sido mala idea insistir en que se quedase a cenar.

Inspiró hondo y trató de entablar conversación de nuevo... justo en el momento en que Ladybug abría la boca a su vez.

–Bueno, pues... –dijeron al mismo tiempo; se callaron y desviaron la mirada, azorados.

«Esto no puede estar pasando», pensó Adrián desesperado, mientras Ladybug se miraba las manos con desconcierto, preguntándose en qué momento había permitido que la patosa Marinette tomase las riendas de su identidad superheroica.

Justo entonces el coche traspasó las puertas abiertas de la mansión Agreste y se detuvo ante la entrada.

–¡Hemos llegado! –exclamó Adrián, quizá en voz excesivamente alta.

Saltó fuera del coche, muy aliviado, y fue a abrirle la puerta a Ladybug. Cuando ella salió, le dedicó una tímida sonrisa que inflamó de nuevo su corazón. Se inclinó ante ella con una cortés reverencia.

–Después de ti, mila... Ladybug –se corrigió.

Se habría mordido la lengua mil veces. No era la primera vez que estaba a punto de cometer un desliz semejante, y ella acabaría por sospechar.

Pero tenía la sensación de que, si seguía reprimiendo a su Cat Noir interior, tampoco lograría volver a establecer una verdadera conversación con Ladybug.

«¿Cómo pude haber pensado en algún momento que le gustaba como Adrián?», se preguntó, abatido. Tenía la sensación de que, de pronto y por alguna razón que no comprendía, ella se había cerrado en banda, como si ya no quisiera hablar con él. Quizá al principio sí se había sentido impresionada por el supermodelo, el hijo de Gabriel Agreste. Pero, de ser así, estaba claro que a lo largo de la noche la había decepcionado de alguna manera.

Esta idea lo puso un poco triste. Si no tenía ninguna oportunidad con ella, ni como Cat Noir ni como Adrián... ¿qué le quedaba?

Inspiró hondo y evocó las amables palabras que ella había dedicado a su compañero momentos atrás: «Somos dos, y ambos somos igual de importantes», «Somos un equipo», «No podría lograrlo sin él», «Es mi compañero y mi mejor amigo», «No me imagino formando equipo con otro Cat Noir que no sea él».

Cuando Ladybug se volvió hacia él, Adrián se sobresaltó; había estado mirándola fijamente, y quizá con mayor ternura de la que debería, porque ella pareció sorprenderse y, de nuevo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un delicioso rubor.

Adrián carraspeó, azorado.

–¿Entramos? –murmuró, y ella asintió sin una palabra.

Gabriel Agreste los estaba esperando en lo alto de la escalera. Sin duda Nathalie le había avisado de que se dirigían hacia allí.

–Bienvenida, Ladybug –saludó–. Celebro que hayas aceptado mi invitación. Es un honor recibir a una de las heroínas de París.

–El... el honor es mío, señor Agreste –respondió ella.

Su anfitrión sonrió levemente y bajó la escalera para reunirse con ellos.

–Espero que el desfile haya sido de tu gusto.

De nuevo, los ojos de Ladybug se iluminaron.

–Sí, yo... ¡ha sido maravilloso! Había piezas tan delicadas y sofisticadas al mismo tiempo... y todas con un halo de misterio, como todo lo relacionado con lo superhéroes...

–Aaah, celebro que lo hayas disfrutado –respondió Agreste, complacido–. Estoy deseoso de conocer tus impresiones con detalle. ¿Pasamos al comedor?

Mientras guiaba a Ladybug hacia la sala contigua, dirigió a su hijo una sonrisa de aprobación, y él sonrió también, contento por haber estado a la altura de sus expectativas por una vez.

Durante la cena, Ladybug se mostró intimidada al principio. Pero Agreste comenzó a hacerle preguntas concretas y, aunque al principio sus respuestas parecían un poco cortas y bruscas, poco a poco la superheroína empezó a soltarse. Para el postre, Agreste había sacado su cuaderno de bocetos y lo mostraba a Ladybug, que lo estudiaba con interés, respondiendo a las explicaciones de su anfitrión con comentarios entusiasmados.

–Bien, bien –murmuraba Agreste, gratamente sorprendido–. Mucha gente opina sobre diseño sin tener ni idea, pero se nota que tú realmente sabes de qué estás hablando. Encuentro que tus observaciones son bastante atinadas.

Ella se ruborizó.

–Muchas gracias, señor Agreste, pero yo no...

–Si cuento con tu aprobación, entonces, puedo dar luz verde a la nueva colección. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia antes de que lo haga? ¿Algo que añadir? ¿Alguna pieza que te gustaría modificar?

Ella dudó. Dirigió una mirada a Adrián, que le sonrió alentadoramente. Entonces tragó saliva y dijo:

–Me preguntaba, señor Agreste..., si estaría dispuesto a diseñar también alguna prenda inspirada en Cat Noir.

–Para esta colección, no –replicó él; pero antes de que ella pudiese comentar nada, añadió–. Sin embargo, estoy considerando la posibilidad de desarrollar una nueva línea inspirada en él, en cuanto acabe con la tuya.

El rostro de Ladybug se iluminó con tal alegría que el corazón de Adrián se aceleró.

–¿De verdad?

Agreste asintió.

–Es lo justo, por descontado, ya que los dos sois los héroes de París.

–¡Señor Agreste, esto es... no sabe cómo se lo agradezco!

–¿Acaso él está interesado en la alta costura también?

Ladybug sonrió.

–No lo creo, pero aun así estoy segura de que le hará mucha ilusión. Es un gran héroe y un magnífico compañero, y se esfuerza mucho por mantener París a salvo; realmente pienso que merece todos los homenajes que se le puedan hacer.

Adrián bajó la mirada, ruborizado y con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Su padre le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Ladybug.

–¿Tienes alguna sugerencia para esa... futura colección? –le planteó.

–¿Yo? –se sobresaltó ella.

Agreste asintió.

–Tienes muy buen ojo para la moda y sin duda eres la persona que mejor conoce a Cat Noir, así que cuéntame: soy todo oídos.

–Yo... yo... –balbuceó Ladybug.

Adrián observó que sus dedos retorcían la servilleta con cierta ansiedad, como si desearan estar haciendo otra cosa, y alzó la cabeza para mirarla. Frunció el ceño. Aquella expresión inquieta, aquel brillo especial en sus ojos..., como si las ideas rebulleran en su cerebro sin control, luchando por salir.

Siguiendo un impulso, el chico se incorporó para coger el cuaderno de diseños de Gabriel Agreste.

–¿Me permites un momento, padre? –preguntó, y le quitó también el portaminas que sabía que guardaba en el bolsillo de su chaleco.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –inquirió él, perplejo, cuando Adrián arrancó varias hojas en blanco del cuaderno.

Sonriendo, el chico colocó el lápiz entre los dedos de Ladybug y dejó caer los folios ante ella. Cuando la chica alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, desconcertada, él le guiñó un ojo.

–Adelante, Ladybug.

Ella se ruborizó intensamente. Pero un brillo de determinación iluminó su mirada cuando asintió y aferró el portaminas con fuerza.

–Bien –murmuró entonces Agreste–, veamos qué tienes que mostrarme.

Ella inspiró hondo e inclinó la cabeza sobre los folios.

Adrián la observó mientras trabajaba. El lápiz se deslizaba sobre el papel con facilidad y precisión, y él comprendió, sobrecogido, que ella tenía ya práctica. Su gesto reconcentrado, con el ceño levemente fruncido y la punta de la lengua asomando por un extremo de su boca, se le antojó adorable y extrañamente familiar.

Cuando por fin terminó, alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa tan radiante que volvió a herir el corazón de Adrián como si fuese la primera vez. Al volverse hacia Gabriel Agreste, sin embargo, su confianza pareció flaquear un poco.

–Déjame ver –pidió él.

Ella dudó un momento, como si acabase de caer en la cuenta de algo importante.

–Quizá no debería haber... –empezó, pero Agreste le arrebató el papel de las manos y lo examinó con atención.

Sin poder reprimir su curiosidad, Adrián se levantó y rodeó la mesa para observar los bocetos de Ladybug por encima del hombro de su padre.

Se quedó sin respiración por varios motivos.

En primer lugar, parecían casi profesionales. Su dama no solo tenía talento para el diseño, sino que además él podía leer en aquellos trazos las incontables horas que debía de haber pasado practicando, emborronando cientos de hojas en sucio hasta adquirir la fluidez necesaria para plasmar sus ideas sobre el papel. Cuando ella había dicho que le interesaba la moda, desde luego no bromeaba en absoluto.

En segundo lugar, su modelo había sido Cat Noir. Había dibujado al audaz superhéroe con apenas unos trazos, pero aun así resultaba inconfundible, y a Adrián le llegó al corazón el hecho de que Ladybug conociese sus facciones y su complexión hasta el punto de ser capaz de representarlas en apenas unos minutos y con tanta precisión.

Y por último, los diseños eran asombrosamente buenos. Parecían solo unas ideas que necesitarían maduración y desarrollo y, sin embargo, eran muy prometedores. Ladybug había dibujado a Cat Noir con un traje de gala, con un atuendo más informal y con ropa deportiva, y los tres conjuntos tenían su marca y su estilo y, al mismo tiempo, eran algo completamente original.

Hubo un breve silencio, porque los dos Agreste se habían quedado sin habla. Adrián pudo ver el momento exacto en que el rostro de Ladybug empezaba a mostrar signos de pánico; pero justo entonces su padre carraspeó y logró decir:

–Ya veo... Hum..., interesante..., muy interesante.

–¿De verdad se lo parece? –preguntó ella, entre incrédula y esperanzada.

Agreste asintió. Se inclinó junto a Ladybug y señaló uno de los bocetos.

–Este, sin embargo, podría ser un poco más atrevido, si ampliases un poco las solapas de la chaqueta y modificases un poco el corte del pantalón... Y en cuanto a los colores...

–Negro y verde –apuntó ella enseguida.

–Por descontado. Sin embargo, hay que combinarlos de manera que no resulte repetitivo...

Pronto, los dos estaban inmersos en una conversación que se volvió cada vez más técnica por momentos. A instancias de Gabriel, Ladybug realizó más bocetos, cada vez más entusiasmada.

Adrián los contempló un rato mientras trabajaban, pero ellos parecían haberse olvidado de que estaba allí. Suspiró para sus adentros.

Él no había heredado el talento de su padre, y quizá por eso siempre había admirado a la gente creativa. Sabía que Ladybug era ingeniosa y tenía ideas atrevidas y originales, pero el hecho de se le diera tan bien el diseño era algo nuevo para él.

Sintió una súbita tristeza. Cada vez que descubría un nuevo talento de su adorada superheroína tenía la sensación de que ella se alejaba más y más de él, como si fuese una estrella inalcanzable.

Si hubiese sido Cat Noir en aquel momento habría intervenido en la conversación; habría elogiado a su dama, la habría animado a seguir mostrando su talento ante Gabriel Agreste y se las habría arreglado para irritarlos a ambos con un par de chistes o juegos de palabras.

Pero solo era Adrián, de modo que permaneció en un discreto segundo plano, sin atreverse a intervenir, hasta comprendió que estaba de más.

Se levantó en silencio y carraspeó.

–Creo... que me voy a retirar. Ha sido un placer, Ladybug. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el desfile.

Los dos alzaron la cabeza para mirarlo. Ella pareció alarmada y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su padre se le adelantó:

–Buenas noches, Adrián. Procura descansar. Hablaremos mañana.

Él asintió, sin una palabra.

–Adrián, yo... –empezó Ladybug; pero Agreste volvió a requerir su atención, y ya no pudo continuar.

Él sonrió tristemente y abandonó el comedor. Cuando salió llevaba en la mano una de las hojas de bocetos de Ladybug, pero ni ella ni Gabriel se dieron cuenta.

Una hora más tarde, Ladybug logró por fin volver a la realidad. Se sentía exhausta, pero extrañamente satisfecha. La mesa estaba salpicada de hojas repletas de diseños para nuevas prendas de la futura colección dedicada a Cat Noir; sus ideas habían mejorado mucho con las aportaciones de Gabriel Agreste, y ella sintió una cálida emoción en el pecho al imaginar el brillo ilusionado en los ojos de su compañero cuando se los mostrara. Se preguntó si saldría a patrullar aquella noche; de pronto, sentía que no podía esperar a compartirlos con él.

Dirigió una breve mirada al reloj que reposaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea y se sobresaltó al comprobar lo tarde que era. Se levantó de un salto.

–¡Oh, no! ¡Tengo que marcharme! Le agradezco mucho su hospitalidad, señor Agreste, y que haya tenido la amabilidad de echar un vistazo a mis diseños, pero se está haciendo muy tarde y...

–Lo comprendo –asintió él, levantándose a su vez–. ¡Nathalie!

La asistente del señor Agreste, que debía de haber regresado a la mansión en algún momento a lo largo de la noche, se presentó en el salón.

–Nuestra invitada ya se marcha. Acompáñala a la salida y dile al chófer que se prepare para llevarla de regreso a casa...

–Oh, no, señor Agreste, no es necesario –sonrió ella–. Yo tengo mis propios medios para desplazarme.

–Cierto, cierto, en qué estaba pensando. En fin, Ladybug, ha sido una charla interesante y muy productiva. Antes de marcharte, ¿brindarás conmigo por el éxito de la nueva colección?

Ella se dio cuenta entonces de que había dos copas de champán sobre la mesa.

–Yo no... –farfulló.

–No te preocupes, no tiene alcohol –sonrió Agreste–. Apropiado para alguien como tú, ¿no te parece?

–¿Como... yo? –se sobresaltó Ladybug, con el corazón desbocado.

Por lo general, los ciudadanos de París no parecían darse cuenta de que Ladybug y Cat Noir eran tremendamente jóvenes, casi unos niños, y ella había albergado la esperanza de que creyesen que eran simplemente bajitos para su edad.

–Abstemia –aclaró Agreste alzando una ceja–. Deduzco que no bebes alcohol, porque sería una peligrosa combinación con tu actividad habitual. Saltar por los tejados y luchar contra supervillanos parece bastante más peligroso que conducir, si me permites la observación.

–A-abstemia –repitió Ladybug–. Sí, por supuesto.

Tomó la copa con cierta timidez.

–Por la futura colección «Miraculous» –dijo Gabriel, alzando la copa–. Por el éxito de la línea Ladybug y el prometedor futuro de la línea Cat Noir.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y brindó con él.

Apenas tomó un par de sorbos de la copa, sin embargo, antes de volver a dejarla sobre la mesa. Realmente tenía muchas ganas de mostrarle los bocetos a Cat Noir.

–¿Puedo llevármelos? –preguntó, señalándolos.

Gabriel asintió.

–Son tuyos. Me gustaría, sin embargo, que me hicieses llegar una copia cuando los tengas más desarrollados. Y podríamos organizar en el futuro más reuniones de trabajo, si no estás muy ocupada... derrotando supervillanos.

El corazón de Ladybug latía con tanta fuerza que estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho.

–Muchas gracias, señor Agreste.

Se despidieron con cordialidad y ella dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia Nathalie, que la esperaba junto a la puerta.

Pero apenas dio unos pasos antes de sentir que las piernas le temblaban. Se detuvo y parpadeó, confusa. De pronto, todo le daba vueltas.

–¿Qué... qué me pasa? –musitó.

Se volvió para mirar a Gabriel Agreste, que la observaba con semblante de piedra. Trató de avanzar pero, de nuevo, sus piernas parecían de gelatina. Tropezó con sus propios pies, como habría hecho Marinette, y logró apoyarse sobre la mesa en el último momento.

Su mirada se topó con la copa de champán.

–Qué... –fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

Cayó al suelo sin sentido, y los bocetos sostenía entre sus manos revolotearon un instante en el aire antes de aterrizar blandamente a su alrededor.

Agreste y Nathalie contemplaron unos instantes a la superheroína inconsciente.

–Qué decepción –suspiró él–. Tanto tiempo lanzando a mis villanos más peligrosos contra ella y al final resulta que sus debilidades son las mismas que las de cualquier otra jovencita: la ropa bonita y los chicos guapos.

Nathalie alzó las cejas, pensando sin duda que aquello era un poco injusto para Ladybug. Pero no podía negar que había un poso de verdad en las palabras de su jefe, de modo que se encogió levemente de hombros y asintió.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Jojojo, la cosas se complican para nuestra heroína favorita...

Alguien preguntaba ayer por lo que iba a decir Ladybug en el capítulo anterior, cuando se interrumpió a mitad de frase, y la respuesta es: "A veces pienso que ojalá hubiese podido corresponder a sus sentimientos". Ains, qué penita -_- .-


	6. Atrapada

Ladybug abrió lentamente los ojos. Una forma blanca y borrosa, casi fantasmal, aleteaba ante ella. Parpadeó. ¿Una... mariposa?

Trató de moverse, pero no fue capaz. Algo sujetaba sus muñecas con fuerza detrás de su espalda, y cuando quiso gritar descubrió, alarmada, que su boca estaba sellada con algo que parecía cinta aislante.

Un gemido de terror brotó de su garganta. Miró a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos. Yacía en el suelo de una amplia cámara de planta circular, sumida en la penumbra. Un ventanal redondo arrojaba un haz de luz nocturna sobre un suelo que parecía ondular como las olas en el mar.

Ladybug tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que se debía a que estaba alfombrado de mariposas blancas.

Sintió que se le congelaban la entrañas.

La guarida de Lepidóptero.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Cómo había logrado capturarla el villano? ¿Le había arrebatado sus prodigios?

Tratando de no dejarse llevar por el pánico, bajó la cabeza para echar un vistazo a su propio cuerpo, y se sintió aliviada al comprobar que todavía vestía el traje rojo con puntos negros. Al hacerlo, sin embargo, se sintió espantosamente agarrotada. Intentó debatirse para liberarse de sus ataduras, pero sus miembros no la obedecían.

¿Qué estaba pasando? No recordaba haber luchado contra ningún supervillano, y mucho menos haber sido derrotada por él. ¿Y dónde estaba Cat Noir?

Recordó entonces el desfile en el hotel, la cena con Gabriel Agreste, los bocetos que había dibujado para él... Se los había llevado al despedirse con la intención de buscar a su compañero para enseñárselos, pero entonces... todo se había vuelto borroso...

«El champán», pensó de pronto.

Pero ¿qué significaba todo aquello?

–Parece que nuestra invitada ya está despierta –dijo una voz suave y profunda que le causó un desagradable escalofrío.

Con gran esfuerzo consiguió volver la cabeza. Descubrió entonces dos figuras que se acercaban hacia ella, provocando una pequeña desbandada de mariposas blancas.

El primero era un hombre enmascarado que portaba un bastón. «Lepidóptero», pensó Ladybug horrorizada. Lo acompañaba una mujer alta y esbelta que vestía un traje de chaqueta y se recogía el cabello detrás de la cabeza. Cuando la luz se reflejó en los cristales de sus gafas, Ladybug la reconoció: Nathalie.

¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Estaba la asistente de Gabriel Agreste aliada con Lepidóptero? ¿La había secuestrado a ella también? ¿O quizá estaba akumatizada?

Trató de retroceder, porque la alta y amenazadora figura de Lepidóptero se inclinaba sobre ella, pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

El villano, sin embargo, no intentó quitarle los pendientes. Se quedó mirándola un momento, con una media sonrisa triunfal.

–Por fin te tengo en mi poder, Ladybug –manifestó–. Pero soy consciente de que esto no se ha acabado.

«¿No?», pensó ella, aún un poco aturdida. Porque a ella se le habían acabado los recursos y las ideas, y por más que se devanaba lo sesos no alcanzaba a imaginar cómo podría conservar su prodigio, y mucho menos escapar de allí.

Quizá fuera todo una pesadilla. Sin duda, eso era.

Lepidóptero se incorporó de nuevo y se volvió hacia Nathalie.

–¿Estás lista? –le preguntó.

Ella tenía los ojos fijos en la pantalla de una tableta que manipulaba con aire reconcentrado. Pero ante la pregunta del villano alzó la cabeza y asintió.

Lepidóptero se irguió, dando la espalda a Ladybug. Los dedos de ella se crisparon, tratando de alcanzar el yoyó que todavía llevaba atado a la cintura. Pero fue inútil.

Nathalie sostenía la tableta en dirección a Ladybug, y ella comprendió que la estaba apuntando con el objetivo de la cámara. ¿Tenía pensado hacerle fotos? ¿Por qué?

De pronto, un foco se encendió en el techo e iluminó el cuerpo de la superheroína, deslumbrándola. Lepidóptero se alzaba aún ante ella, pero su atención estaba centrada en Nathalie y en la tableta que sostenía.

–Este es un mensaje para Cat Noir –dijo entonces el villano, y el cuerpo de Ladybug se tensó.

Miró a su alrededor con el corazón desbocado, buscando a su compañero, pero no lo encontró.

Lepidóptero seguía hablando a la tableta.

–Como puedes comprobar, tengo a tu querida Ladybug –prosiguió, señalando a la heroína con el extremo de su bastón–. Su prodigio es al fin mío.

Y entonces ella comprendió de pronto que la estaban grabando en vídeo, como en las historias de secuestros. ¿Acaso Lepidóptero pretendía pedir un rescate?

–Una vez tenga sus pendientes en mi poder, la chica que se oculta tras la máscara ya no me será de utilidad, así que no tengo el menor interés en ella. Pero sospecho que tú sí, ¿verdad? –Ladybug sintió como si un puñal de hielo le atravesase las entrañas–. Si la quieres, ven a buscarla y entrégame tu prodigio. Entretanto, ella se quedará conmigo. Así que el trato es sencillo: la chica a cambio del anillo. Dámelo, y podrás llevártela a casa. Si estás dispuesto a aceptar, házmelo saber y me pondré en contacto contigo para el intercambio.

«No, no, no», pensó Ladybug horrorizada.

–No te lo pienses mucho, Cat Noir –añadió Lepidóptero–. Cada minuto que te retrases, será un minuto más que tu dama permanecerá bajo mi poder.

«No, no, no».

Ladybug trató de debatirse, pero aún se sentía espantosamente débil. No temía por sí misma en realidad, pero la aterrorizaba la posibilidad de que Cat Noir llegase a ver aquel vídeo. Podía imaginar perfectamente su miedo, su angustia... Y sabía muy bien, porque lo conocía, que no dudaría un segundo en entregar su prodigio para salvarla.

Y entonces Lepidóptero tendría ambos prodigios, el de la creación y el de la destrucción, y podría hacer realidad cualquier deseo. Las consecuencias de utilizar una magia tan poderosa para alterar la realidad, sin embargo, eran imprevisibles y podían resultar muy graves, como el maestro Fu le había contado en cierta ocasión.

Pero ni la prudencia, ni la responsabilidad ni el sentido común detendrían a Cat Noir a la hora de acudir a salvar a su dama.

Cerró los ojos, agotada. «No tendría que haber aceptado ir al desfile sin él», pensó de forma absurda.

Y entonces otra pieza encajó en su lugar.

El desfile. La cena con Agreste. El champán. La presencia de Nathalie en la habitación.

«Era una trampa», pensó.

Abrió los ojos para observar a Lepidóptero, que estudiaba el vídeo que acababa de grabar en la pantalla de la tableta de Nathalie. ¿Podría ser él Gabriel Agreste?

No era la primera vez que consideraba aquella posibilidad, porque después de todo él era el propietario del libro de los prodigios, que el maestro Fu sospechaba que debía estar en poder del portador de la mariposa. Sin embargo lo había descartado porque, después de todo, Gabriel Agreste había sido akumatizado como el Coleccionista. Por tanto, no podía ser Lepidóptero. ¿O sí? ¿Sería capaz de akumatizarse a sí mismo? Parecía demasiado retorcido, pero... ¿sería posible?

Inspiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Quizá Agreste no fuese su enemigo, pero colaborase con él, al igual que, al parecer, hacía Nathalie. La angustia la hacía pensar cosas raras y sospechar de todo el mundo. Se obligó a sí misma a recordarse que en cierta ocasión incluso había considerado la posibilidad de que el propio Adrián fuese Lepidóptero, y no...

El corazón se le detuvo un breve instante. ¿Y si lo fuera? Después de todo, él había insistido en llevarla a la mansión Agreste tras el desfile. Observó a su enemigo con atención, y se sintió aliviada al comprobar que era sin duda un hombre adulto. Era imposible que se tratase de Adrián.

Tenía que ser Gabriel Agreste. Tenía que haberse akumatizado a sí mismo, quizá para tratar de desviar la atención. Pero si el desfile y la cena en la mansión habían sido una trampa para pillar desprevenida a Ladybug... ¿quería decir eso que Adrián colaboraba con Lepidóptero, igual que Nathalie? ¿Que había contribuido al engaño de su padre para atraerla hasta la mansión y hacerle bajar la guardia? ¿Que sus amables palabras y sus dulces sonrisas habían sido fingidas?

Cerró los ojos, con el corazón roto de dolor. «Qué estúpida he sido», pensó.

Sintió de pronto una sombra sobre ella y volvió a abrir los ojos, alarmada.

Lepidóptero se inclinaba hacia ella, y la muchacha dio un respingo y trató de retroceder.

No sirvió de nada. Él le arrebató los pendientes con total facilidad, y un resplandor rosado envolvió por última vez el cuerpo de Ladybug.

«¡No, Tikki!», quiso gritar ella. Pero seguía amordazada, y no fue capaz.

Lepidóptero la contempló con curiosidad, y también Nathalie avanzó unos pasos para observar a la muchacha que se ocultaba tras la máscara, que de pronto se sintió espantosamente expuesta y vulnerable.

Nathalie se cubrió la boca para reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa.

–¡Conozco a esta chica! ¿No es...?

–Está en la clase de Adrián –asintió Lepidóptero.

Nathalie le dirigió una mirada repleta de curiosidad.

–No parece sorprendido.

Él sonrió levemente.

–Estaba en mi lista de sospechosas. Ella le quitó a Adrián el libro de los prodigios, y yo temí en un principio que hubiese caído en manos de Ladybug y Cat Noir. Cuando me lo devolvió, me dijo que lo había tomado por un libro de fotos de Adrián, y aunque me pareció una historia absurda la creí, porque no habría sido la primera vez que alguna de sus admiradoras hace algo estúpido para acercarse a él.

«Sí que es Gabriel Agreste», comprendió Marinette, sobrecogida. Si se había convertido en el Coleccionista para alejar las sospechas de él, desde luego lo había conseguido, pensó con amargura.

–Pero después recordé que la propia Ladybug se mostró bastante... entusiasta con respecto a Adrián cuando estuvo en casa, y me pregunté... –Lepidóptero sacudió la cabeza–. En el fondo me costaba creer que una chiquilla de la edad de Adrián pudiese causarme tantos problemas, pero después de todo no es la primera vez que albergo sospechas similares, así que nunca lo descarté por completo.

Nathalie asintió, comprendiendo, y Marinette se preguntó qué habría querido decir. Clavó en Lepidóptero una mirada que esperaba que fuese feroz y desafiante, pero sabía muy bien que sin el traje de Ladybug no parecía muy amenazadora.

Además, Lepidóptero había dejado de prestarle atención. Su mirada estaba ahora centrada en los pendientes que sostenía en la mano, y los observaba con expresión indescifrable.

«Tikki», volvió a pensar Marinette, desolada.

–Entonces, ¿cuándo quiere que publique el vídeo? –preguntó entonces Nathalie.

Lepidóptero se incorporó y se volvió hacia ella, dándole la espalda a su prisionera.

–Caed, alas negras –murmuró, y un resplandor lo envolvió brevemente.

Cuando Marinette pudo volver a mirar, descubrió que, en efecto, se trataba de Gabriel Agreste, pero decidió no pensar mucho en ello. Las preguntas acerca del papel de Adrián en los planes de su padre eran demasiado dolorosas como para considerarlas siquiera.

Se concentró, en cambio, en una pequeña criatura de color violeta que flotaba junto al hombro de su secuestrador. Un kwami.

–Tenemos que asegurarnos primero de que contamos con una conexión segura –le dijo Agreste a Nathalie, que lo observaba sin inmutarse, como si no fuese la primera vez que contemplaba aquella transformación–. No nos interesa que nadie siga el rastro del mensaje hasta aquí. –Ella asintió, sin una palabra–. Y eso me recuerda... ¿te aseguraste de que nadie los viera salir del hotel?

–Sí, señor Agreste –respondió ella–. Despejamos el lugar de periodistas y curiosos y el chófer esperó a Adrián y Ladybug en la puerta de atrás. Le dijimos al alcalde que ella se había marchado como había venido, por los tejados. Nadie más que nosotros sabe que vino aquí a cenar.

Marinette se estremeció al comprender que aquel «nosotros» incluía a Adrián.

–Excelente –asintió Agreste.

Nathalie carraspeó.

–¿Qué hacemos con ella? –preguntó, señalando a la muchacha que yacía en el suelo.

Él le dirigió una breve mirada.

–La liberaré en cuanto tenga en mi poder el anillo de Cat Noir. Sin su prodigio es solo una niña inofensiva, y yo no soy ningún monstruo.

–Pero entonces... lo contará todo –objetó Nathalie.

Agreste se encogió levemente de hombros.

–Que lo cuente, si quiere. Para entonces habré conseguido mi propósito, y todo lo demás ya no importará. Sin embargo, entretanto tendremos que retenerla... en un lugar donde nadie pueda encontrarla. Asegúrate de ello, ¿me has entendido? –ordenó de pronto, dirigiéndose hacia un rincón en sombras.

Fue entonces cuando Marinette se dio cuenta de que había una cuarta persona en la habitación. Cuando la mole del Gorila, el guardaespaldas de Adrián, avanzó hacia ella, la chica comprendió que no había nada que pudiese hacer para escapar.

* * *

Hacía un rato que Adrián no oía las voces de Ladybug y su padre desde el salón, y comprendió que la superheroína debía de haberse marchado ya.

Él no se había acostado aún, porque no tenía sueño en realidad. No dejaba de repasar mentalmente la velada que había pasado junto a Ladybug, preguntándose qué podía haber hecho de otra manera. Al principio, todo había funcionado bien. Habían estado hablando, quizá no con mucha familiaridad, pero sí con fluidez y cierta cordialidad. Ella había compartido con él su interés por la moda, y entonces Adrián había mencionado a Marinette.

¿Le habría molestado? Lo cierto era que a partir de ese momento Ladybug había comenzado a actuar de forma extraña. Después había defendido a Cat Noir con pasión y luego ya no habían hablado mucho más, como si no tuviesen nada que decirse. Ella se había cerrado en banda hasta que más tarde, ya en la mansión Agreste, su padre había logrado que saliese de su concha y compartiese con ellos su afición por el diseño.

«¿Afición?», se preguntó él, observando una vez más la hoja de papel que se había llevado consigo. «Esto es mucho más que una afición». Los bocetos de Ladybug habían recibido la aprobación del mismísimo Gabriel Agreste, y él sentía una mezcla de orgullo y desaliento.

Orgullo porque era su dama, y él ya sabía lo increíble que era en todos los sentidos. Siempre se alegraría de todos sus triunfos, porque realmente creía que merecía todo lo mejor.

Desaliento porque tenía la sensación de que ella no podía hacer nada mal. Era tan absolutamente perfecta que incluso antes de ver sus diseños Adrián ya había intuido que serían extraordinarios.

Él llevaba toda su vida tratando de contentar a su padre y ella lo había impresionado en una sola noche. Jamás lograría estar a su altura, por mucho que lo intentase. No la envidiaba, porque Adrián era demasiado generoso como para envidiar a nadie. Pero sentía que, después de aquella noche, Ladybug estaba aún más lejos de su alcance que antes.

Por otro lado, había algo en todo aquello que no terminaba de gustarle. Era estúpido e irracional, pero no podía evitarlo.

El diseño era el talento especial de Marinette. Su amiga brillaba en aquel arte como una estrella en plena noche, incluso con mayor intensidad que algunos profesionales que él conocía. Adrián lo sabía y siempre había tratado de animarla, porque ella no parecía tener demasiada fe en sus propias capacidades.

Y ahora resultaba que Ladybug...

Contempló de nuevo la página con los bocetos, pensativo. Le encantaba que lo hubiese dibujado a él. Incluso había plasmado algunas de sus poses y gestos más característicos, y no podía negar que guardaría aquella hoja de papel entre sus tesoros más preciados.

Pero no era justo. Ladybug podría haber sido una magnífica compositora, un genio de las matemáticas o una maestra del ajedrez. Cualquier cosa antes que diseñadora de moda.

Ladybug no necesitaba nada más para brillar. Y una parte de Adrián lamentaba que su talento en aquel aspecto en particular pudiese eclipsar la naciente estrella de Marinette.

Se preguntó entonces cómo habría planteado su amiga una colección de ropa inspirada en Cat Noir. Quizá podría preguntárselo algún día. Pero, si la colección de Gabriel Agreste salía a la luz, con la colaboración de la propia Ladybug, era poco probable que Marinette se animase a hacer su propia versión, porque sentiría que no estaría a la altura.

Sacudió la cabeza. Quizá Marinette no se comparase con Ladybug después de todo, y estuviese dando demasiadas cosas por sentado. Porque era él quien las estaba comparando en primer lugar, y aún no sabía por qué.

Trató de sacarse aquellas ideas de la cabeza. Los bocetos de Ladybug eran magníficos, y debía sentirse muy feliz porque ella se hubiese tomado la molestia de diseñar ropa inspirada en él. Debía centrarse en el hecho de que su dama tenía un alto concepto de su compañero felino y lo había manifestado una y otra vez a lo largo de la velada.

De pronto sintió deseos de verla, pero no como Adrián, sino como Cat Noir. ¿Le enseñaría ella los dibujos que había hecho durante la cena con Gabriel Agreste, o los reservaría para darle una sorpresa más adelante? En ese caso, él debería fingir que no sabía nada para no decepcionarla. Y también debía recordar que le había dicho que no entendía gran cosa del mundo de la alta costura.

Se le aceleró el corazón. A pesar de que había pasado un buen rato con Ladybug, se había quedado con ganas de hablar con ella de otra manera. De una manera más libre, más directa, más fluida. Como siempre habían hecho.

Como Ladybug y Cat Noir.

–Despierta, Plagg –le dijo a su kwami, que dormitaba aovillado sobre un cojín–. Vamos a salir a dar un paseo.

–¿Ahora? –bostezó él–. Pero si no...

Adrián no le dio la oportunidad de presentar sus alegaciones.

–¡Plagg, garras fuera! –ordenó, y el kwami se vio absorbido por el prodigio que adornaba el dedo del muchacho.

Transformado ya en Cat Noir, se dispuso a guardar la hoja con los bocetos en el mismo cajón donde conservaba otras cosas especiales, como la misteriosa tarjeta que había recibido en San Valentín o la bufanda que le había regalado su padre por su cumpleaños. Pero finalmente cambió de idea, la dobló varias veces y la guardó en el bolsillo de su traje para llevársela con él.

Después abrió la ventana, listo para escapar de la mansión. Pero cuando estaba ya encaramado al marco, sus orejas se enderezaron, alerta.

Acababa de escuchar un sonido muy extraño.

Permaneció en silencio un momento, atento. Le había parecido...

Y sí, allí estaba de nuevo. En algún lugar, no lejos de allí, alguien sollozaba con desesperación.

«¿Qué es eso?», se preguntó Cat Noir con inquietud. Miró a su alrededor, pero la calle parecía tranquila, de modo que movió las orejas en busca del origen del sonido. Comprendió entonces que procedía del interior de la casa.

Volvió a saltar al interior de la habitación y cerró la ventana. Ahora oía el sollozo con mayor claridad.

Frunció el ceño, extrañado. ¿Qué podía ser aquello? Salió al pasillo con cautela y prestó atención.

La mansión estaba a oscuras y en silencio. Pero sus extraordinarios sentidos felinos aún percibían aquel misterioso llanto, y sintió la urgente necesidad de buscar su procedencia. Sin embargo se detuvo un momento, indeciso. Le preocupaba que alguien pudiese sorprenderlo merodeando por la casa a aquellas horas, y se preguntó si no debería volver a transformarse en Adrián.

Pero si lo hacía, comprendió, dejaría de oír aquellos sollozos, porque su oído humano no era lo bastante fino como para percibirlo.

De modo que saltó en silencio al piso inferior y se ocultó tras una columna, conteniendo la respiración.

La puerta del despacho de su padre estaba cerrada, pero una tenue línea de luz se filtraba por debajo de la puerta, y comprendió que se había quedado trabajando hasta tarde, quizá en los retoques de la colección de Ladybug, o tal vez en los primeros esbozos del muestrario que iba a dedicar al propio Cat Noir.

–¿Está ya listo ese vídeo, Nathalie? –oyó que le decía a su asistente.

–Tenemos algunos problemas con la línea, pero no tardaré en solucionarlo...

Cat Noir dejó de prestar atención, porque no quería perder el sonido que estaba rastreando. Procedía de detrás de la puerta que conducía a la parte posterior de la casa, donde había un cuarto de baño, una salita de estar y el pasillo que conducía a la cocina. La abrió, entró y la cerró tras él.

Y sí, ahí estaban los sollozos. Ahora los oía con mayor claridad. Sonaban entrecortados y profundamente tristes y desesperados. Cat Noir advirtió algo más: la persona que lloraba era una mujer joven, posiblemente una muchacha.

Cada vez más nervioso, el superhéroe recorrió el pasillo, entró en la salita y en el baño y los registró con cuidado, pero no vio a nadie. Sin embargo, si se alejaba pasillo la intensidad de los sollozos disminuía también.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Dónde estaba la persona que lloraba? ¿Por qué no era capaz de verla? ¿Sería otra chica invisible, como Sabrina cuando se convirtió en Vanisher?

Trató de calmarse. Debía de haber una explicación.

Se detuvo en medio de salita y cerró los ojos para escuchar con mayor atención.

Cuando los abrió, ya sabía dónde buscar: bajo sus pies.

Se arrodilló en el suelo y colocó una oreja sobre las baldosas, desconcertado. En efecto, la persona que lloraba estaba justo debajo de él. Pero aquello no era posible. La mansión Agreste no tenía un nivel subterráneo. Repasó mentalmente la distribución de la casa en busca de algún dato que sugiriese que contaba con un sótano, pero no se le ocurrió nada. De hecho, pensó, aunque lo hubiese, Cat Noir no sabía cómo llegar hasta él. No había escaleras que condujesen al subsuelo en ninguna parte, al menos que él supiera.

–¿Hola? –susurró, con la boca pegada a las baldosas–. ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Los sollozos cesaron de pronto.

«No, no, no», pensó él. Si la chica se callaba, no sabría cómo llegar hasta ella.

Vaciló. Echó un vistazo a la puerta de la salita, que estaba cerrada. Tendría que arriesgarse.

–Cataclysm –susurró, y el poder de la destrucción absoluta caracoleó entre sus dedos.

Tuvo mucho cuidado de colocar la palma de la mano en una sola de las baldosas para no destruir todo el suelo pero, aun así, los destrozos fueron considerables. Cat Noir contuvo el aliento, temeroso de que alguien lo hubiese oído. Pero no parecía haber movimiento fuera, de modo que se dejó caer por el agujero.

Aterrizó en una habitación estrecha y oscura y miró a su alrededor muy sorprendido, preguntándose cómo era posible que existiese un nivel secreto en su propia casa y él no lo supiera.

Pero entonces localizó a la persona a la que estaba buscando y el corazón se le rompió en mil pedazos.

Porque allí, echada sobre una cama, maniatada y amordazada, con el cabello revuelto, el rostro bañado en lágrimas y sus grandes ojos azules rebosantes de miedo y desesperación, estaba Marinette.

Su Marinette.


	7. Rescate

Marinette pronto se había dado cuenta de que era inútil tratar de resistirse, no solo porque aún se sentía debilitada por los efectos del narcótico, sino sobre todo porque el Gorila era diez veces más grande que ella. Habría tenido dificultades para luchar contra él como Ladybug, de modo que, ahora que era solo Marinette, no tenía nada que hacer.

Debía de haber algún modo, sin embargo. Tendría que hacer uso de su ingenio.

Así que, mientras el Gorila cargaba con ella, con tanta facilidad como si fuese una pluma, y se la llevaba a algún lugar en las entrañas de la mansión, Marinette se devanó los sesos en busca de una idea brillante que la ayudase a escapar.

Por fin él la depositó con sorprendente gentileza sobre un catre, gruñó algo y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras él y sumiéndola en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Cuando los latidos del corazón de Marinette se aplacaron, miró a su alrededor para tratar de averiguar dónde se encontraba. Pero no veía nada, y tampoco se oía nada.

Intentó debatirse, con poco éxito. Ni siquiera logró rodar sobre sí misma lo suficiente como para caer por el borde de la cama.

Trató de gritar, pero de su garganta solo brotó un gemido ahogado.

Por fin, agotada, se dejó caer sobre el colchón, y poco a poco la angustia y la desesperación fueron invadiéndola por dentro.

Había perdido a Tikki. Su preciado prodigio estaba ahora en manos de Lepidóptero, y él iba a utilizarla para tender una trampa a Cat Noir. Y su leal compañero acudiría, a pesar de que probablemente ya sabía que se trataba de una trampa, porque jamás dejaría a su dama en la estacada. Y ella no tendría modo de avisarlo.

Perderían los prodigios y Lepidóptero se saldría con la suya.

Había vencido.

La enorme gravedad de lo que acababa de suceder la golpeó de pronto con tanta fuerza que se quedó sin aliento.

Lepidóptero había vencido. Porque no había nada que ella pudiese hacer para arreglar su monumental metedura de pata. No podía escapar ni tratar de recuperar su prodigio, ni siquiera avisar a Cat Noir. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque había sido lo bastante vanidosa como para creer que podía impresionar a Gabriel Agreste con sus diseños y lo bastante ingenua como para pensar que podía confiar en él... y en su hijo. Porque había permitido que los sueños y las pasiones de Marinette interfiriesen en el buen juicio de Ladybug. Porque se esperaba de una superheroína como ella que no se dejase seducir por halagos y agasajos y se limitase a cumplir con su deber.

Y ahora, por culpa de su egoísmo y su imprudencia, Tikki y su prodigio habían caído en manos de Lepidóptero, y el anillo de Cat Noir no tardaría en seguir el mismo camino.

Lo había estropeado todo.

Imaginó de pronto a Cat Noir entregando su prodigio para salvarla. ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Cómo podría explicarle que había caído en la trampa de la forma más tonta, que había tirado por la borda la seguridad y el futuro de todo París por un estúpido sueño infantil y por un no menos estúpido enamoramiento adolescente? ¿Cómo podría contarle todo esto a él, que siempre había confiado en ella con fe inquebrantable y con una lealtad a prueba de todo? Casi podía ver la decepción latiendo en sus extraordinarios ojos verdes, y supo que no sería capaz de volver a mirarlo a la cara.

Y entonces Marinette se rompió por dentro: superada por el miedo, el dolor y los remordimientos se hizo un ovillo sobre la cama y se echó a llorar, incapaz ya de contenerse.

No habría sabido cuánto rato permaneció así, dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos de angustia e impotencia. De pronto le pareció oír una voz en alguna parte, y se calló de golpe, con el corazón desbocado, temiendo que Agreste o el Gorila hubiesen regresado.

Y entonces el techo se hundió sobre su cabeza. Marinette reprimió un grito de alarma y retrocedió como pudo, esquivando cascotes. Algo cayó desde lo alto y aterrizó cerca de ella, pero estaba demasiado oscuro como para que pudiese ver qué era exactamente. Asustada, se encogió sobre sí misma; pero estaba atada y no podía escapar, y la mordaza tampoco le permitía gritar.

En aquel momento distinguió el brillo de dos ojos verdes en la penumbra. Dos ojos felinos que se clavaron en ella y parpadearon con desconcierto.

–¿Marinette? –susurró entonces Cat Noir.

Ella tuvo ganas de llorar, de gritar, de reír..., pero se quedó quieta en el sitio, contemplándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, sin acabar de creer que estuviese allí realmente. Debía de ser un sueño, pensó. No era posible que su compañero la hubiese encontrado tan pronto.

–Marinette –repitió él, acercándose a ella muy despacio.

Había tanta dulzura en su voz que ella sintió que se derretía. Sin duda debía de ser un sueño.

–No tengas miedo –prosiguió él–. Soy yo, Cat Noir. Voy a sacarte de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Los ojos de Marinette se llenaron de lágrimas. El superhéroe le sostuvo el rostro entre las manos con infinita delicadeza y la miró con seriedad.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Marinette? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? –preguntó, y ella percibió la ira contenida en sus palabras.

Parpadeó sin comprender. ¿Acaso no lo sabía? ¿No sabía que Lepidóptero había capturado a Ladybug, que le había arrebatado su prodigio? ¿O sí lo sabía, pero no concebía siquiera la posibilidad de que debajo de la máscara de Ladybug solo existiese Marinette?

Trató de hablar, pero la mordaza no se lo permitió.

–Espera, espera, voy a quitarte esto. Quédate quieta.

Los dedos acabados en garras tiraron de la cinta aislante con sumo cuidado. Marinette dio un respingo, y él se detuvo, inquieto.

–¿Te he hecho daño?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Mientras Cat Noir se concentraba en terminar de quitarle la mordaza, Marinette siguió reflexionando.

¿Sería posible que él no hubiese visto todavía el vídeo del chantaje de Lepidóptero? De todas formas, pensó, aún en el caso de que Agreste y Nathalie ya lo hubiesen publicado en alguna parte, Cat Noir no habría tenido tiempo de averiguar dónde la tenían retenida y llegar hasta ella.

Entonces, ¿qué hacía en la mansión Agreste? ¿Cómo la había encontrado?

–Ya está –murmuró él con un último tirón.

Marinette abrió la boca y respiró hondo, aliviada.

–¿Cómo... cómo sabías que estaba aquí? –susurró.

Él negó con la cabeza.

–No lo sabía. Solo... –Vaciló un momento y prosiguió–, estaba de patrulla por los alrededores y oí que alguien lloraba... –Sacudió la cabeza–. No tenía ni idea de que te encontraría aquí. Si no hubiese sido por mi superoído, quizá jamás te habría localizado. ¿Cómo iba a saber...?

Se le quebró la voz; sacudió la cabeza y Marinette lo sintió manipular sus ataduras.

–Voy a soltarte –anunció, ya más calmado–. No te muevas.

–¡Bip-bip-bip! –se oyó de pronto.

–¿Cat Noir? –preguntó Marinette, insegura.

–Tranquila, es mi prodigio. He usado el Cataclysm para abrir el agujero del techo.

–¿Te vas a transformar?

–Todavía quedan unos minutos.

Ella permaneció muy quieta mientras las afiladas garras de Cat Noir cortaban sus ataduras.

Seguía muy confusa. ¿De modo que el hecho de que él la estuviese rescatando se debía solo a una casualidad? ¿A un increíble golpe de suerte? Porque, ¿qué probabilidades había de que Cat Noir estuviese patrullando precisamente junto a la mansión Agreste?

Pero en el fondo tenía la sensación de que, pasara lo que pasase, lo supiese él o no, Cat Noir siempre se las arreglaría para encontrarla y acudir en su ayuda cuando lo necesitase.

–Ya estás libre –anunció él por fin.

Y lo primero que hizo Marinette fue echarse a sus brazos, estrecharlo muy fuerte y hundir el rostro en su hombro, solo para asegurarse de que era real y no un fantasma creado por su desesperada imaginación. Apenas procesó el hecho de que ahora no llevaba puesta la máscara y Cat Noir y ella no tenían tanta confianza. Pero él la abrazó a su vez sin dudar, con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarla marchar.

Y Marinette se echó a llorar otra vez, sintiéndose segura y a salvo entre los brazos de su compañero. Él le acarició el cabello con ternura y susurró en su oído:

–Sssh, tranquila, ya pasó. Ya pasó, Marinette. Te sacaré de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Te llevaré a casa y todo habrá terminado.

Ella tenía un nudo en la garganta.

–P-pero Ladybug... –farfulló entre lágrimas.

–No, esta noche he salido yo solo a patrullar porque ella tenía un compromiso. Pero no te preocupes, me las arreglaré para devolverte a casa sana y salva.

«No lo sabe», comprendió ella. Tragó saliva.

Tenía que decírselo. Tenía que contarle que ella era Ladybug, que Lepidóptero la había capturado, que debían rescatar a Tikki y su prodigio...

Pero, por otro lado, ahora que su mente comenzaba a funcionar con un poco más de claridad comprendía que ambos seguían corriendo un gran peligro. Estaban en la guarida de Lepidóptero y él andaba tras el prodigio de Cat Noir. Podían arriesgarse a tratar de recuperar a Tikki, pero ¿y si fallaban y él los capturaba a los dos?

Necesitaban ayuda. Tenían que hablar con el maestro Fu, pedirle más prodigios, conseguir refuerzos y regresar a la mansión Agreste con más superhéroes.

Inspiró hondo. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que contarle toda la historia a Cat Noir, pero no se sintió con fuerzas para hacerlo ahora. Debía sacarlo de allí, alejarlo de Lepidóptero, impedir que sintiese la tentación de regresar a enfrentarse a él a solas para recuperar el prodigio de Ladybug.

Se repitió aquel argumento varias veces para convencerse a sí misma de que era lo mejor, aunque en el fondo no quería admitir ante sí misma que aún no se sentía preparada para confesarle la verdad: que ella había sido Ladybug, pero había fallado en su misión y los había puesto en peligro a todos.

–¿Marinette? –murmuró él–. Háblame, dime, ¿quién te ha encerrado aquí?

Pero ella negó con la cabeza y se apretó más contra él.

–Llévame a casa, por favor –suplicó.

Él inspiró hondo, tratando de controlar las intensas emociones que lo sacudían por dentro.

Todo aquello le parecía una espantosa pesadilla. Aún le costaba asimilar el hecho de que había encontrado a Marinette atada y amordazada en una habitación secreta de su propia casa. ¿Quién había sido el malnacido capaz de hacerle aquello, y para qué? ¿Qué habría sucedido si él no fuese Cat Noir, si su oído felino no la hubiese detectado? ¿Cuánto tiempo habría podido permanecer allí su amiga sin que nadie lo supiese? Las posibilidades le revolvían el estómago de angustia y horror.

En su propia casa. Bajo su techo.

Necesitaba saber quién estaba detrás de todo aquello para volcar sobre él su ira y su rencor. La idea de que alguien hubiese podido secuestrar y aterrorizar de aquella manera a la dulce Marinette hacía que le hirviese la sangre.

Pero las posibilidades eran inquietantes. Porque debía de ser alguien con quien él mismo convivía. El chef. El guardaespaldas. Nathalie.

Su padre.

Se estremeció. Era algo en lo que no quería pensar. No obstante, tiempo atrás Ladybug había sospechado que Gabriel Agreste podía ser Lepidóptero, y Cat Noir no solo había considerado aquella opción, sino que había admitido para sí mismo que era incluso posible.

Después resultó que su padre había sido akumatizado como cualquier otro, y los superhéroes lo habían eliminado de la lista de sospechosos.

Pero Cat Noir había dudado. Había sido incapaz de reírse y decirle a Ladybug que era imposible, que Gabriel Agreste jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así.

Porque sabía que no era cierto. Y en el fondo, lo importante no era si Gabriel podía ser o no la identidad secreta de Lepidóptero.

La cuestión era que Cat Noir sí lo creía capaz.

¿Habría sido capaz también de secuestrar a una muchachita y retenerla en el sótano de su mansión?

Cat Noir necesitaba saber quién había raptado a Marinette pero, al mismo tiempo, tenía miedo de saberlo. Necesitaba que ella se lo contase y le confirmase que había sido cualquier otra persona, pero temía que, cuando su amiga hablase por fin, el nombre que brotase de sus labios fuese el de Gabriel Agreste.

Porque había otra cosa que el superhéroe sabía con total certeza: que, fuese quien fuese, se lo haría pagar.

Aunque se tratase de su propio padre.

De modo que, cuando ella se negó a hablar y le suplicó simplemente que la llevase a casa, Cat Noir respiró profundamente y asintió.

Lo primero de todo era ponerla a salvo. Pero averiguaría la verdad tarde o temprano. Y encontraría al culpable costara lo que costase.

–¡Bip-bip-bip!

Cat Noir volvió a la realidad. Se separó suavemente de ella y alzó la mirada hacia el agujero que había abierto en el techo. Podía usar el bastón para sacarlos a ambos por allí. Sin embargo, su oído captó voces en el piso superior, y vaciló.

Sonaban bastante amortiguadas; probablemente procedían del recibidor o incluso del despacho de su padre, pero él no podía arriesgarse a sacar a Marinette por allí. No, al menos, mientras no tuviese la certeza de que su padre no estaba implicado en todo aquello.

Miró entonces a su alrededor y descubrió una puerta. Se preguntó entonces a dónde conducía. Si había un nivel subterráneo, probablemente tendría una salida en alguna parte. Quizá pudiesen escapar por allí.

La examinó con atención. Estaba cerrada, así que la echó abajo de una patada. Oyó que Marinette ahogaba una exclamación de alarma.

–Sigo siendo yo –susurró el superhéroe–. Acabo de tirar la puerta. No me parece prudente salir por donde he entrado porque es posible que nos descubran.

–Tienes razón.

Cat Noir asomó la cabeza fuera de la habitación. Daba a un pasillo estrecho y oscuro, y frunció el ceño, intrigado. ¿Qué era aquel lugar, y cómo era posible que él hubiese ignorado su existencia durante tanto tiempo?

Prestó atención; las voces seguían sonando, demasiado lejanas como para que pudiese entender lo que decían. Pero mantenían el mismo tono calmado, y él comprendió que no lo habían oído echar abajo la puerta. Al parecer, aquel subterráneo estaba bien insonorizado. Volvió a bendecir su prodigioso oído felino y su capacidad para ver en la oscuridad.

–Vía libre, Marinette –le dijo.

Ella vaciló un instante; trató de ponerse en pie, pero se derrumbó en el suelo.

Cat Noir acudió a su lado, alarmado.

–¡Marinette! ¿Qué te pasa?

Conocía la proverbial torpeza de su amiga, pero aquello era algo diferente: se había caído como si sus piernas fuesen de gelatina.

–Lo siento –se disculpó ella–. Me han... me han drogado.

–¿Cómo?

–Me han dado de beber algo... y apenas puedo moverme.

Cat Noir maldijo de nuevo en silencio al secuestrador, y se juró a sí mismo que lamentaría haberle puesto las manos encima a Marinette.

–Lo pagará, te lo prometo –masculló, con tanta rabia contenida que ella se quedó sin aliento.

La tomó en brazos y la levantó con facilidad.

–Sujétate bien –le dijo–. Nos vamos de aquí.

Ella suspiró y se acurrucó contra él.

–Gracias, Cat Noir –musitó, y el chico sintió un agradable cosquilleo por dentro.

Sacudió la cabeza. No merecía la gratitud de Marinette, porque aquello era en parte responsabilidad suya. Porque alguien muy cercano a él la había secuestrado y la había encerrado allí mismo, en su propia casa. Y él lo había descubierto por pura casualidad.

Salieron al pasillo.

–¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó ella–. No veo nada.

–Hay bombillas en el techo; puedo intentar encender la luz, pero no sé si hay gente aquí abajo, y quizá sea mejor que no llamemos mucho la atención. Yo veo perfectamente en la oscuridad; si te fías de mí...

–Me fío –cortó ella con total convencimiento.

Cat Noir inspiró hondo y siguió adelante, aún llevando en brazos a Marinette.

No se oía nada. El pasillo parecía estar completamente desierto.

–No sé a dónde conduce esto, pero...

–¡Bip-bip-bip! –advirtió el prodigio. Dos minutos.

–Cat Noir, te vas a transformar.

–No importa, está todo oscuro.

–Pero alguien podría verte. Necesitas esconderte hasta que puedas volver a transformarte.

–Marinette, tengo que llevarte a casa.

–Tu seguridad es importante también –insistió ella, tozuda–. Además, ¿y si necesitas usar otra vez el Cataclysm?

Cat Noir se detuvo un momento y miró a su alrededor, indeciso. Vio entonces otra puerta y la abrió con cuidado.

–¿Qué hay ahí? –preguntó Marinette.

–Un armario escobero.

–Servirá.

–Es un poco estrecho...

–¡Bip-bip-bip!

–No tenemos tiempo, Cat Noir.

Él suspiró para sus adentros y admitió que tenía razón. Entró con Marinette en el armario y cerró la puerta.

Se sentó en el suelo y acomodó como pudo a la muchacha entre sus brazos.

–Hay algo que tengo que decirte... –empezó él, pero ella hundió la cara en su pecho y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

–No voy a mirar, te lo prometo. Puedes confiar en mí.

Cat Noir sonrió. De nuevo una extraña calidez se expandió por su pecho en oleadas.

–Gracias, pero no se trata de eso. Cuando me transforme, sabes, ya no estaremos... solos. No te asustes, ¿vale? Se trata de Plagg, mi kwami, la criatura que hace que pueda transformarme en Cat Noir. Si oyes una voz..., no te preocupes, es él. Tendré que alimentarlo para que recobre fuerzas y pueda volver a transformarme... En fin, es una larga historia.

Hubo un breve silencio.

–Plagg –repitió ella en voz baja–. De acuerdo, no te preocupes. Confío en ti.

Cat Noir iba a decir algo, pero su anillo pitó por última vez:

–¡Bip-bip-bip!

Y el cuerpo del superhéroe, que aún sostenía a la muchacha entre sus brazos con delicadeza, se vio envuelto en un resplandor de color verde.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Las cosas se ponen emocionantes! Como veis, la historia empezó con Ladrien, pero reconozco que el Marichat es mi debilidad, no lo puedo evitar ;)

¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios!


	8. En la oscuridad

Marinette sintió que la textura del traje de Cat Noir bajo las yemas de sus dedos cambiaba para parecerse más al tacto de una camiseta de algodón, pero no abrió los ojos. Cuando él alzó la mano, vacilante, para acariciarle el pelo en la oscuridad, el corazón de ella se puso a brincar como un loco.

Una mano sin guantes. Cat Noir sin la máscara.

La incógnita de la verdadera identidad de su compañero era un asunto que nunca le había preocupado. Él era él, con o sin la máscara. Un chico con un traje de superhéroe, o sin él. No había más misterio.

Sin embargo, de pronto la posibilidad de alzar la cabeza y poder mirarlo a los ojos... a su verdadero rostro... le puso la piel de gallina.

Él notó su estremecimiento.

–¿Estás bien, Marinette? ¿Tienes frío?

Sonaba casi inseguro, y ella pensó, conmovida, que no parecía propio de él. Tragó saliva, incapaz de responder. Tras un instante de duda, el chico la envolvió entre sus brazos, tratando de transmitirle algo de calor.

«No voy a mirar, no voy a mirar», se repetía ella, ignorando el hecho de que, de todos modos, en el interior del armario estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver nada.

Tampoco su compañero podía ver nada ahora, recordó, puesto que había perdido la visión nocturna que era uno de los poderes de Cat Noir. Quizá eso explicaba por qué de pronto parecía más indeciso, incluso algo tímido.

«No voy a mirar, no voy a...»

–Vaya, vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí –sonó de pronto una voz aguda, con un puntillo de malicia y un innegable tono de reproche.

Marinette abrió los ojos, sobresaltada, y vio un par de ojillos de color verde brillante reluciendo en la oscuridad.

–No te asustes –dijo el chico enseguida–. Es Plagg, mi kwami. Y ella es Marinette, una... una amiga mía.

–Amiga –repitió el kwami con sorna–. Ya. Claro.

Parecía profundamente molesto por alguna razón, y Marinette recordó de pronto que él sí sabía quién era ella. Porque tiempo atrás Dark Owl había tendido una trampa a Ladybug y Cat Noir y se las había arreglado para encerrarlos en un container. Ellos se habían visto obligados a destransformarse para engañar al villano, recargar sus poderes y así poder escapar. Ambos habían cerrado los ojos para no descubrir la identidad del otro, pero los kwamis...

Su corazón se detuvo un breve instante.

Plagg sabía que ella, Marinette, era o había sido Ladybug. Probablemente sabía también que había perdido a Tikki. Y sin duda estaba enfadado porque le estaba ocultando aquella información a su portador.

–¡S-soy Marinette! –exclamó muy nerviosa–. Y s-sí, somos amigos, porque él me ha salvado ya varias veces y...

Vio que el kwami entornaba los ojos con escepticismo.

–Cat Noir confía en mí –dijo ella, desesperada–. Por favor, confía tú también.

–Entonces, ¿por qué tú no confías en él?

–¡No es eso!

–Plagg, no seas grosero y haz el favor de comportarte –lo riñó el muchacho–. Marinette está asustada; la habían secuestrado y...

–¿Quién, y por qué? –cortó el kwami–. Aquí está pasando algo muy serio, chico. Más de lo que imaginas. Ella sabe muchas cosas y no te las quiere contar porque...

–Os lo contaré todo, lo prometo –les aseguró Marinette–. Solo necesito un poco de tiempo...

–Tiempo es precisamente lo que no tenemos.

–Plagg, déjalo ya. Si tienes tanta prisa por salir de aquí, come y recupera fuerzas.

De pronto, Marinette percibió un olor profundo y desagradable. Y le pareció que Plagg vacilaba.

–No quiero salir de aquí –replicó el kwami sin embargo–. Lo que deberíamos hacer es dar media vuelta y luchar.

–¡No! –exclamó Marinette antes de que el muchacho pudiese replicar–. No, ahora no. Es demasiado peligroso. No por mí, sino sobre todo por vosotros dos. Confía en mí, Plagg. Debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes. Es importante.

Hubo un breve silencio, y entonces Plagg entornó los ojos de nuevo.

–De acuerdo –concedió por fin–, pero más vale que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

De pronto ella dejó de ver sus ojos en la oscuridad. Lo oyó masticar, sin embargo, y comprendió que se había retirado un poco para comer y recargar energías.

Olfateó en el aire, inquieta. Seguía oliendo muy mal allí dentro, pero no se atrevía a preguntar al respecto.

–Es... queso Camembert –le explicó su compañero–. Lo siento, es lo que suele comer Plagg.

–Oh –murmuró ella–. Qué curioso.

Se sintió muy afortunada de que a Tikki le gustasen las galletas.

Pensar en ella la hizo sentir muy culpable. Por supuesto que Plagg estaba enfadado. Porque Marinette tenía intención de huir lejos de la guarida de Lepidóptero y abandonar a Tikki a su suerte.

¿Comprendería el kwami lo que estaba pasando en realidad? Sin duda se había dado cuenta de que Ladybug había perdido sus pendientes, pero ¿era consciente de que estos habían caído en poder de Lepidóptero? Respiró hondo. Por muy preocupado que estuviese por Tikki, él debía comprender que en ningún caso podían consentir que su enemigo se hiciese también con el anillo de Cat Noir. Marinette tenía que sacarlos a ambos de allí cuanto antes.

–Marinette –dijo entonces el muchacho en voz baja–. ¿Sabes qué lugar es este?

–Sí –susurró ella–. La mansión Agreste.

Él guardó silencio un instante y después preguntó:

–¿Te han... te han hecho daño?

Ella se detuvo un momento, conmovida por la intensa preocupación que se adivinaba en sus palabras.

–No –susurró por fin–. No, Cat Noir, no te preocupes, estoy bien.

Se dio cuenta de que él estaba temblando. Se incorporó un poco y tanteó en la oscuridad hasta encontrar su rostro. Lo sostuvo con las manos para mantenerlo cerca del suyo.

–Estoy bien, Cat, de verdad –le aseguró–. Solo... estoy asustada y muy preocupada, y aún me siento un poco débil por... el narcótico que me han dado, pero no me han hecho nada más.

«Excepto arrebatarme mi prodigio y utilizarme como cebo para tenderte una trampa», quiso añadir. Pero todavía no. Era demasiado pronto.

Él respiró hondo y alzó también las manos para acariciarle la mejilla. Marinette reprimió un suspiro y cerró los ojos para disfrutar del contacto de la piel de su compañero sobre la suya propia. Sin guantes. Sin máscara.

–Lo siento tanto, Marinette... –susurró él.

–¿Por qué? No es culpa tuya.

Los dedos de él se enredaron en su cabello, y entonces Marinette fue consciente de que lo llevaba suelto. Sus coletas debían de haberse deshecho mientras forcejeaba tratando de escapar.

Tragó saliva, luchando por controlar las intensas emociones que amenazaban con desbordarla. Hundió también los dedos en el pelo de su compañero, sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía. Probablemente solo para asegurarse de que seguía allí, de que era real.

Antes de que se diesen cuenta se estaban abrazando de nuevo, con fuerza. El muchacho la estrechaba como si temiese que fuese a desvanecerse en cualquier momento.

–Si te hubiese pasado algo, Marinette, no me lo habría perdonado jamás –musitó él en su oído.

Ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. «¿Por qué?», se preguntó de pronto. «¿Por qué Marinette es tan importante para Cat Noir?». No era posible que él supiese que era Ladybug, ¿verdad? Aunque Plagg lo sabía, y quizá...

Se estremeció, y él se dio cuenta.

–No, no, Marinette, lo siento, no quería asustarte. Por supuesto que no va a pasarte nada malo. No lo permitiré, ¿me oyes?

Marinette ocultó el rostro en su hombro, luchando por recuperar la voz, mientras se preguntaba qué habría hecho ella para merecer un compañero tan extraordinario.

–No tienes que pedir disculpas –susurró–. Soy yo quien debe darte las gracias. Por estar a mi lado siempre que te necesito.

–No siempre. No estuve allí para protegerte cuando te secuestraron.

Ella se apartó un poco y trató de buscar su mirada en la oscuridad. Al no hallar el brillo de sus ojos felinos recordó de nuevo que no estaba transformado. Sus ojos eran ahora tan humanos como los suyos propios, y se preguntó de pronto si serían de color verde, como los de su alter ego. Frunció el ceño. Nunca antes se había planteado ese tipo de cosas.

Le sostuvo la cara entre las manos, con suavidad.

–Pero me has salvado –le recordó–. Me has salvado, Cat Noir –repitió, esforzándose por tranquilizarlo.

Él suspiró e inclinó la cabeza hasta que su frente tocó la de Marinette. Se quedaron así un momento, muy juntos. Ella intuía que su compañero sufría por alguna razón que no acababa de comprender. Había algo en todo aquel asunto que lo trastornaba profundamente, y Marinette no estaba segura de que tuviese que ver únicamente con ella.

–Me has salvado –susurró de nuevo, y cuando el chico respiró hondo advirtió, turbada, que sus labios estaban muy cerca de los de ella.

–Ejem –carraspeó entonces Plagg, sobresaltándolos–. Reservad las carantoñas para más tarde, ¿vale? No es el mejor momento y, además, me resulta sumamente desagradable.

Marinette se apartó, muy avergonzada. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Su compañero se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

–No, no te he salvado aún. Plagg tiene razón: solo estaremos seguros cuando hayamos salido de aquí. ¿Listo? –le preguntó al kwami.

–Si no hay más remedio... –suspiró él.

–Plagg, garras fuera.

De nuevo hubo un resplandor de luz verde, y cuando Marinette volvió a mirar ya no distinguió los ojillos de Plagg en la oscuridad. Ahora era la mirada felina de Cat Noir la que la observaba con incertidumbre.

–¿Cómo estás, Marinette? –le preguntó–. ¿Puedes seguir?

–Podré –respondió ella–. No debemos entretenernos; no tardarán en darse cuenta de que me he marchado.

Sintió entonces que la mano enguantada de Cat Noir tomaba la suya para ayudarla a levantarse, y añoró por un momento el tacto de su piel. Trató de centrarse.

–¿Puedes caminar?

Ella lo intentó, pero aún le temblaban las piernas. Cat Noir rodeó su cintura con el brazo y pasó el de la muchacha por encima de sus propios hombros para ayudarla a mantenerse en pie.

–Gracias –murmuró ella–. Me siento inútil.

–Te pondrás bien –le aseguró él, antes de abrir la puerta del armario.

Salieron con cautela al pasillo. Todo seguía en calma y en silencio, y Marinette se sintió aliviada: nadie se había percatado aún de su ausencia. Pero no tardarían en hacerlo, de modo que se esforzó por avanzar junto a su compañero.

–Hay unas escaleras –le advirtió él unos momentos después–. Ten cuidado, no vayas a perder el pie.

Ella se dejó guiar. Descendieron hasta llegar a un nivel inferior y continuaron por otro pasillo.

–¿Qué es este sitio? –murmuró Marinette, inquieta–. ¿Por qué el señor Agreste tiene dos niveles de sótano bajo su casa?

–No lo sé –respondió Cat Noir, tenso–, pero no te preocupes: te sacaré de aquí aunque sea lo último que haga.

El pasillo terminaba en una puerta metálica, y el superhéroe temió que tuviese que volver a utilizar su Cataclysm para abrirla. Pero cuando giró el picaporte, este cedió sin problemas.

Cat Noir dejó a Marinette apoyada contra la pared y se asomó con cautela.

Se quedó paralizado en el sitio.

–¿Cat Noir? –preguntó ella, inquieta–. ¿Qué pasa?

–No estoy seguro –musitó él.

Marinette hizo un esfuerzo para avanzar hasta situarse a su lado.

–Qué es esto –murmuró, sin aliento.

Al otro lado de la puerta comenzaba una larguísima pasarela metálica que atravesaba una enorme sala abovedada. Allí sí había luz: había lámparas encendidas prendidas en las paredes, y una claraboya abierta en el techo arrojaba un haz de claridad sobre un espacio situado al fondo de la sala, donde crecía lo que parecía un pequeño jardín.

Los dos entraron en la cámara, aún sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo, y avanzaron por la pasarela con precaución.

No parecía haber nadie. Cat Noir se asomó a la barandilla y miró hacia abajo. Una maraña de cables recorría el suelo, y todos parecían estar orientados a la misma dirección: algo similar a una cápsula, o tal vez un sarcófago, situado en el fondo de la habitación, entre las plantas.

El corazón le latía salvajemente en el pecho. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que todo aquello era obra de su padre. Si hasta aquel momento aún había considerado la posibilidad de que alguno de los empleados hubiese retenido a Marinette sin conocimiento de Gabriel Agreste, desde luego no había forma de que él ignorase la existencia de aquel extraño lugar.

Pero ¿cuándo había construido aquella cámara secreta? ¿Cómo lo había hecho sin que su hijo se enterase? ¿Y para qué?

No tenía modo de explicar todo aquello. Alzó la cabeza para mirar a Marinette, casi como si quisiera pedirle disculpas por anticipado. Pero ella tenía la mirada fija en la enorme filigrana circular que adornaba la pared del fondo, y la observaba con una curiosa expresión pensativa en el rostro.

Cat Noir se fijó en el diseño también. Tragó saliva. Parecía una mariposa..., pero podía ser cualquier otra cosa, o al menos eso esperaba.

Sacudió la cabeza. Ladybug ya había considerado tiempo atrás la posibilidad de que Gabriel Agreste fuese Lepidóptero y, para alivio del superhéroe felino, ambos la habían descartado tras vencer al Coleccionista.

Debía de haber otra explicación.

Avanzó decidido hacia la cápsula, dejando atrás a Marinette.

–Cat Noir... –murmuró ella, pero él no se detuvo.

Se adentró en el jardín, siguiendo los cables. Su primera impresión había sido la correcta: conectaban todos con la cápsula, que vibraba con un leve zumbido electrónico, como si fuese un corazón de metal.

–¿Qué es eso? –susurró el superhéroe.

Casi tenía miedo de acercarse. Pero debía examinarlo de cerca.

Avanzó un paso, adentrándose en la maleza. Una mariposa blanca levantó el vuelo a su paso, y el muchacho se estremeció.

–Cat –murmuró Marinette a su lado.

Sacudió la cabeza y se volvió hacia ella. Avanzaba tras él con paso vacilante, de modo que se apresuró a sostenerla para ayudarla a caminar.

–Este sitio me da mala espina –dijo Marinette con un estremecimiento–. Vámonos de aquí.

–Enseguida. Solo un momento más, por favor.

Se acercó hasta la cápsula y contuvo el aliento al ver que había un cristal en la tapa. Trató de mirar a través, pero parecía empañado, como si estuviese cubierto de escarcha. Cat Noir lo limpió con la mano antes de volver a mirar.

Cat Noir sintió que el mundo se detenía. A su lado, Marinette lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa.

En el interior de la cápsula yacía una mujer dormida, tal vez inconsciente, quizá muerta. Su rostro, blanco como la nieve, estaba enmarcado por una larga melena rubia.

–Es... es Emilie Agreste –susurró Marinette, casi sin aliento.

* * *

 **NOTA:** En mis otros fan fics las cosas se ponen tiernas antes de ponerse emocionantes, y en este es justo al revés: las cosas se ponen emocionantes antes de ponerse tiernas, pero habrá de todo, lo prometo. ¡Lo que pasa es que esta segunda temporada tiene un montón de información nueva! Gorizilla, sin ir más lejos, es una mina de inspiración, y ya veis que lo he mencionado varias veces.

La idea de que la señora Agreste esté en la sala misteriosa que salía al final del episodio es una teoría muy común. Yo en realidad pienso que todo será un poco más complejo y que probablemente su situación esté relacionada con la magia de los prodigios, pero como me faltan datos para desarrollar esa teoría, en este fan fic voy a utilizar una explicación un poco más mundana. Pero eso será ya en el próximo capítulo.

¡Muchísmas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios!


	9. Secretos y mentiras

Cat Noir trató de abrir la cápsula, sin resultado. Golpeó el cristal, pero este permaneció intacto, sin una sola brecha. Desesperado, el superhéroe alzó la mano para invocar su Cataclysm; pero Marinette lo detuvo, sujetándolo por el brazo.

–¡No, Cat Noir! ¡La matarás!

La advertencia de Marinette lo dejó paralizado en el sitio.

–¿No lo ves? –prosiguió ella–. Sea lo que sea este mecanismo..., la mantiene con vida. Como en las películas de ciencia-ficción, cuando los tripulantes de las naves entran en letargo para viajar por el espacio...

–Animación suspendida –murmuró él, y observó con atención el rostro de su madre tras el cristal.

–Y no se les puede sacar de las cápsulas sin más –prosiguió Marinette–. Aunque ella parece... congelada. No comprendo por qué. No creo que el señor Agreste tenga intención de enviarla al espacio, ¿verdad?

La mano enguantada de Cat Noir se posó con suavidad sobre la ventanilla mientras trataba de encontrarle un sentido a todo aquello. Aunque Emilie Agreste parecía la princesa hechizada de un cuento de hadas, como la Bella Durmiente o Blancanieves en su ataúd de cristal, lo cierto era que podía haber una explicación más razonable.

–Criopreservación –dijo entonces.

–¿Crio... qué?

–Criopreservación –repitió él–. Consiste en congelar a personas a temperaturas extremadamente bajas, con el objetivo de reanimarlas en el futuro...

–¿Eso puede hacerse? –se sorprendió Marinette–. ¿Para qué?

Cat Noir sacudió la cabeza.

–No estoy seguro de que sea legal en Francia. Pero sé que en Estados Unidos hay empresas que se dedican a esto. Se hace con personas al borde de la muerte, o incluso clínicamente muertas, para las que a día de hoy no hay esperanza de salvación. La idea es que en el futuro, cuando la ciencia médica haya avanzado lo suficiente, se las pueda reanimar sin secuelas y curarlas de aquello que las hubiese matado en su época.

–Oh –musitó Marinette, impresionada–. ¿Eso es lo que han hecho con la señora Agreste, entonces? No sabía que estuviese enferma. Adrián no habla mucho del tema, pero siempre me pareció entender que... un día se fue, sin más.

–Desapareció sin dejar rastro –dijo él a media voz–. La policía no fue capaz de encontrarla, y Gabriel Agreste contrató a los mejores detectives para que removieran cielo y tierra en su busca... sin éxito.

Marinette frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

–¿Quieres decir, entonces... que esta mujer no es la señora Agreste, después de todo?

Cat Noir tardó un poco en responder.

–No –dijo al fin, con amargura–. No, estoy bastante seguro de que es ella.

Y eso quería decir que su padre había mentido a todo el mundo, incluyendo a su propio hijo. Porque había mantenido a su madre todo aquel tiempo allí abajo, en aquella especie de cripta de alta tecnología, mientras fingía que la buscaba lejos de la mansión. Mientras permitía que Adrián llorase su ausencia en silencio, devorado por la angustia de no saber qué había sido de ella.

Se estremeció. Su casa nunca había sido un hogar cálido precisamente, pero era el único que conocía. Sin embargo, lo que había descubierto aquella noche lo estaba cambiando todo. Porque a medida que se adentraba en aquella mansión de los horrores le costaba cada vez más reconocerla como su propia casa.

Marinette secuestrada, atada y amordazada en un oscuro cuarto del sótano. Su madre suspendida en un estado que no era ni vida ni muerte, preservada en un ataúd de metal en una sala que era algo intermedio entre un laboratorio y un mausoleo.

«¿Qué clase de lugar es este?», se preguntó de pronto.

No podía ser su hogar. No podía ser su familia.

Sacudió la cabeza. Quizá no debía sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Parecía bastante claro que su padre era quien mantenía a Emilie Agreste en el interior de aquella cápsula, pero eso no significaba necesariamente que fuese también el responsable del secuestro de Marinette.

Y mucho menos que se tratase de Lepidóptero.

No, esa posibilidad ya la habían valorado en su día, y lo habían descartado. Quizá Gabriel Agreste tuviese razones de peso para ocultar allí a su esposa, y eso no tenía por qué implicar que se dedicase también a raptar jovencitas, y menos a aterrorizar a todo París bajo la identidad de un supervillano.

–Cat Noir... –dijo entonces Marinette, preocupada.

Él alzó una mano, pidiendo silencio, y sus orejas se enderezaron de golpe.

Oía voces en el piso superior. Alguien que sonaba furioso y alarmado, y que muy probablemente fuese su padre.

Se le detuvo el corazón un breve instante. Quizá no tenía sentido tratar de negar lo evidente.

–Tenemos que irnos de aquí –dijo entonces–. Creo que han descubierto tu fuga.

Marinette abrió mucho los ojos, alarmada. Cat Noir cerró el puño sobre el cristal de la cápsula donde yacía su madre, impotente. Regresaría a buscar respuestas, a enfrentarse a su padre, a salvar a su madre si fuese necesario.

Pero ahora tenía que sacar de allí a Marinette.

Se separó de la cápsula, reluctante, sin atreverse a volver a mirar el pálido rostro de Emilie Agreste tras el cristal.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó su amiga, observándolo con preocupación.

–Sí –murmuró él, con la voz rota; carraspeó y añadió–. Sí, estoy bien. Vámonos de aquí.

Dio la espalda a la cápsula y trató de centrarse. Miró a su alrededor, en busca de una salida, pero no la había.

Las voces se acercaban. Si se concentraba, quizá fuese capaz de identificarlas. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para eso.

No había ventanas, y la única puerta era aquella por la que habían entrado. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose si sería capaz de echar abajo una de las paredes con su Cataclysm. Pero no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. ¿Y si la vida de su madre dependía de que aquel santuario se mantuviese intacto?

–Cat Noir –dijo entonces Marinette, cogiéndole del brazo.

Señalaba al techo, y él siguió la dirección de su mirada.

El tragaluz.

–Muy bien, allá vamos –murmuró, sosteniendo a la chica por la cintura–. Agárrate fuerte.

Ella lo hizo, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Entonces Cat Noir alargó su bastón todo lo que pudo...

El bastón los elevó hasta el tragaluz. El ventanal se rompió en pedazos, y el superhéroe protegió a Marinette todo lo que pudo, procurando que los cristales rotos no la tocasen. El bastón siguió alargándose y los sacó fuera de la sala, al aire libre.

Cat Noir lo inclinó entonces hasta que los dos tocaron el suelo con los pies. Lo encogió de nuevo y, sin mirar atrás, saltó el muro de la mansión con Marinette en brazos.

* * *

Huyeron por los tejados, dejando atrás la mansión Agreste. Cat Noir sabía que volvería. Pero primero necesitaba asimilar todo lo que había pasado y averiguar qué sabía Marinette al respecto. No sabía, sin embargo, si debía o no hablar con Ladybug sobre todo aquello. Si lo que sucedía en la mansión no tenía nada que ver con Lepidóptero, quizá no hiciese falta contárselo. Era demasiado personal.

–¡Espera! –oyó entonces la voz de Marinette–. Espera, detente aquí, por favor.

Él obedeció, un poco perplejo. Estaban a pocos tejados de la casa de su amiga. La dejó sobre la azotea y la miró con preocupación.

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás herida?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–No, es que... no puedo volver a casa.

–¿Por qué?

Ella dudó. Parecía que necesitaba decirle algo importante, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

–Hay... muchas cosas que quiero contarte –empezó, desviando la mirada con cierto nerviosismo–. Y no será fácil para mí, y probablemente para ti tampoco.

Tragó saliva, incapaz de continuar. Cat Noir colocó las manos sobre sus hombros, tratando de infundirle confianza.

–Tranquila. Tranquila, no hay prisa. Ya estás a salvo. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Ella alzó la cabeza para perderse en la mirada de sus asombrosos ojos verdes, repletos de cariño. Luchó por volver a la realidad y sacudió la cabeza.

–No, no tenemos tiempo en realidad. Plagg tenía razón, ha pasado algo muy grave y no sé ni por dónde empezar a explicártelo.

Cat Noir frunció el ceño con preocupación.

–¿Algo muy grave? ¿A qué te refieres?

Ella respiró hondo varias veces y soltó:

–Gabriel Agreste es Lepidóptero.

El corazón de Cat Noir se detuvo un instante.

–Probablemente ya lo sospechabas, después de lo que hemos visto... –prosiguió ella, pero el superhéroe la detuvo:

–Sé que pasan cosas en esa casa que hay que investigar, y lo haremos, te lo prometo, pero eso no significa que...

–Lo he visto transformarse, Cat Noir.

Él sintió como si la tierra temblara bajo sus pies, y le dio la espalda a Marinette para que ella no viera la expresión de su rostro mientras asimilaba aquella información.

–Pero Agreste... fue akumatizado. Ladybug y yo luchamos contra él y...

–Puede que se akumatizase a sí mismo o que consiguiese el prodigio de la mariposa después –insistió Marinette.

Cat Noir estaba tan alterado que no procesó el hecho de que ella estaba demostrando unos conocimientos que no correspondían a los de una simple civil. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, repasando todo lo que sabía o creía saber acerca de su padre, y reviviendo los acontecimientos de las últimas horas.

Su padre no podía ser Lepidóptero, pensó de pronto. Porque admiraba tanto a Ladybug que había pasado las últimas semanas diseñando una colección inspirada en ella.

Evocó el desfile en Le Grand Paris, el rato que había pasado junto a Ladybug, la cena posterior... todo aquello parecía haber sucedido mucho tiempo atrás.

–Cat Noir –susurró entonces Marinette, colocando una mano sobre su brazo–, ¿te encuentras bien?

Él volvió a la realidad.

–Sí –murmuró–. Sí, espera.

Se llevó la mano al bastón para llamar a Ladybug, pero justo en ese momento se iluminó con la llegada de un mensaje urgente. Cat Noir lo observó con curiosidad. No era una llamada de su compañera ni tampoco una alerta de akuma, sino un aviso de actualización del Ladyblog, lo que no dejaba de ser extraño, porque ya era bastante tarde.

Accedió a la página con cierta inquietud. Y se le puso la piel de gallina al comprobar que la última noticia tenía por título: «¡MENSAJE URGENTE PARA CAT NOIR!».

Con el corazón desbocado, puso en marcha el vídeo que llevaba adjunto. Y un profundo horror se apoderó de él, como si una garra helada le oprimiese las entrañas, mientras veía a Lepidóptero exigir su prodigio a cambio de la libertad de Ladybug.

–Tiene que ser falso –musitó, aferrándose a aquella débil esperanza.

Pero el zoom de la cámara se centró en el rostro de la chica que yacía atada y amordazada en el suelo, y ya no tuvo ninguna duda.

Lepidóptero había capturado a Ladybug.

Su Ladybug.

Pero ¿cómo era posible? ¿Había enviado algún akuma a luchar contra ella y él no se había enterado porque estaba ocupado rescatando a Marinette?

Marinette. De pronto recordó lo que ella acababa de revelarle, y otra pieza encajó en su lugar.

Ladybug había asistido a una cena con Gabriel Agreste.

Gabriel Agreste era Lepidóptero.

Y Adrián los había dejado a los dos a solas en el comedor.

No era posible, ¿verdad? Él había estado en la casa todo el tiempo. Si se hubiese producido algún tipo de pelea, se habría enterado.

Consultó los datos del vídeo y descubrió que se había publicado una hora atrás. Probablemente él no había recibido la notificación hasta aquel momento porque la señal no llegaba hasta el sótano de la mansión Agreste.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por su mala suerte. Había estado en la guarida de Lepidóptero todo aquel tiempo, había permitido que Ladybug cayese prisionera y no había hecho nada al respecto.

Peor que eso: había colaborado para conducir a su compañera hasta la trampa tendida por Lepidóptero. La había convencido para que acudiese a la mansión después del desfile y la había dejado a solas con él.

Se le revolvió el estómago.

Tenía que arreglarlo. Se presentaría en la mansión, entregaría el anillo a su padre y al diablo con las consecuencias.

–He de marcharme, Marinette –murmuró.

Dio media vuelta para saltar del tejado, pero ella lo retuvo por el cinturón.

–¡Espera! ¡Espera, no vayas! ¡Es una trampa!

Él trató de calmarse.

–Ya lo sé, pero de todos modos he de salvarla.

«Es culpa mía», quiso añadir, pero no podía decírselo sin revelarle su verdadera identidad.

–¡No puedes volver! Lepidóptero ya tiene los pendientes de Ladybug; ¡si consigue tu anillo, habrá vencido!

–¡Ya lo sé! –casi gritó Cat Noir–, pero ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer? ¡Tengo que salvar a Ladybug!

–¡No! ¡Espera, por favor! ¡Escúchame! –Marinette se aferró a su brazo, y Cat Noir se volvió hacia ella con sus ojos verdes rebosando angustia e incomprensión–. No tienes que salvarla, porque ya lo has hecho, ¿entiendes? –Clavó en él una intensa mirada–. Ya la has salvado –repitió.

Él se quedó quieto, mirándola. Ella tragó saliva e inspiró hondo.

–Yo soy Ladybug –confesó al fin, con los ojos húmedos–. O solía serlo –añadió en voz baja–, hasta esta noche.

Cat Noir no dijo nada. Seguía mirándola, incapaz de reaccionar.

–Yo... fui al desfile en el hotel –siguió explicando ella, a media voz–. Pero después Adrián Agreste me dijo que su padre quería saludarme personalmente, y me invitó a cenar a la mansión... Y había algo en el champán, Cat, y perdí el sentido y cuando desperté estaba en la guarida de Lepidóptero, y él y Nathalie estaban grabando ese horrible vídeo...

–¿Nathalie...? –repitió él.

–Y después él me quitó los pendientes y me encerró en esa habitación del sótano. Cuando llegaste tú, pensé que venías a rescatarme porque habías visto el vídeo...

Cat Noir seguía sin hablar. Volvió a mirarla, como si la viese por primera vez.

–¿Has sido tú... todo este tiempo?

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas.

–Sí, Cat. Lo siento. Ya t-te dije el primer día que no valía para esto. Y ahora he p-perdido el prodigio, y a Tikki, y he puesto París en peligro. Si tú no m-me hubieses encontrado..., si hubieses cedido al chantaje de Lepidóptero...

Él sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de asimilar tanta información. Su padre era Lepidóptero... y ocultaba a su madre en el subsuelo de la mansión, en el interior de una cápsula de criopreservación.

Y Marinette..., su dulce Marinette... era Ladybug.

No era posible. Tenía que ser un sueño, una pesadilla o algo por el estilo. Todo era demasiado complicado, demasiado absurdo y demasiado intenso como para que pudiese procesarlo.

–¿Te he... salvado? –repitió por fin, muy confuso.

Ella asintió.

–Sí, gatito. Me has encontrado sin saber siquiera que me estabas buscando.

–Pero... pero... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Ella vaciló.

–Que-quería sacarte de allí cuanto antes y no había tiempo para explicaciones...

Cat Noir alzó una ceja.

–¿Sacarme de allí? ¿A mí?

Ella enrojeció.

–Bueno, lo cierto es... –Tragó saliva de nuevo y sus hombros se hundieron con abatimiento–. No me atrevía a decirte que había perdido mi prodigio... y a Tikki. –Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas–. Estoy muy avergonzada por haberme dejado engañar de forma tan tonta... Si Lepidóptero hubiese conseguido tu prodigio por mi culpa...

Cat Noir respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse.

–Bien, de acuerdo. Mi pa... Gabriel Agreste es Lepidóptero. Tú eres Ladybug. Y él tiene tu prodigio.

–Sí... –murmuró ella–. En resumen, así es.

Él inspiró de nuevo.

–Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

Marinette parpadeó.

–Habrá que recuperarlo, claro –dijo–. Pero no puedes ir tú. No podemos arriesgarnos a que Lepidóptero consiga tu prodigio también.

–Entonces, ¿cómo...?

–Por otro lado –prosiguió Marinette, pensando intensamente–, él ya conoce mi identidad. Así que mis seres queridos están en peligro. Mi familia, mis amigos. –Tragó saliva, angustiada–. Cuando Lepidóptero descubra que me he escapado y que ya no puede chantajearte, irá a por ellos. Hay que ponerlos a salvo.

–Pero, ¿cómo...?

–Hay que ir a ver al maestro Fu y contarle todo lo que ha pasado. Él nos ayudará.

Cat Noir se quedó mirándola, perplejo. Ella vaciló.

–Conoces... conoces al maestro Fu, ¿verdad? –quiso asegurarse–. ¿El Guardián de los Prodigios? ¿El que nos escogió para ser Ladybug y Cat Noir? –Como él no decía nada, Marinette prosiguió, cada vez más nerviosa–. Le pedí que hablara contigo, que no te dejara de lado. Me dijo que te lo contaría todo. ¿No lo hizo? ¿No se puso en contacto contigo para darte la fórmula que...?

–Sí, sí –pudo decir por fin Cat Noir–. Sí, es solo que...

Que aún le resultaba extraño oír a Marinette mencionar secretos que solo conocían un puñado de personas en París.

Porque ella era Ladybug, claro. Pero aún tardaría un tiempo en asimilarlo.

Necesitaba respuestas. Y si Marinette... Ladybug... estaba dispuesta a ofrecérselas...

–Bien, de acuerdo –asintió–. Iremos a ver al maestro Fu. Lo que pasa es que... –Vaciló un instante–. No sé dónde vive, ni cómo contactar con él. Siempre ha sido él quien me ha contactado a mí, y ahora empiezo a preguntarme... –Frunció el ceño, pensativo.

–¿Estás bien, Cat Noir? –preguntó ella, inquieta.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

–Sí. Sí, vayamos a ver al maestro Fu cuanto antes.

–Bien. Yo te guiaré.

Cat Noir tomó de nuevo a Marinette en brazos, aún confuso, preguntándose si aquella muchacha era su dulce y frágil compañera de clase o la intrépida y poderosa Ladybug. O ninguna de ellas. O una mezcla de las dos.

«Seguro que todo esto no es más que un sueño», pensó, mientras se perdía con ella por los tejados de París.

* * *

 **NOTA:** CatNoir . exe ha dejado de funcionar.


	10. A salvo

**NOTA:** ¡Siento el retraso! Estos días estoy muy ocupada. A cambio, este capítulo es más largo que los anteriores. ¡Espero que os guste, y gracias por leer!

* * *

No querían entrar en casa del maestro Fu por la puerta principal, de modo que Cat Noir, aún llevando en brazos a Marinette, aterrizó en un pequeño balcón que, por fortuna, estaba abierto.

La chica llamó suavemente antes de entrar en la habitación.

–¡Maestro Fu! –dijo cuando el anciano se volvió hacia ella, sorprendido–. Tenemos un grave problema. Sé que debería haberte consultado antes de traer a Cat Noir –añadió, sujetando a su compañero por el brazo–, pero era una urgencia y...

–¡Marinette! –exclamó Fu–. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Acaban de decir en las noticias que Lepidóptero te había capturado!

Ella se dio cuenta entonces de que había estado consultando las noticias en la pantalla de la tableta.

–Sí, es cierto, pero Cat Noir me ha rescatado. Tengo mucho que contarle, maestro.

Él dirigió una mirada inquisitiva al superhéroe, que había cerrado tras ellos la puerta del balcón y permanecía en silencio junto a Marinette.

De pronto, algo parecido a una centella de color verde cruzó el salón y se detuvo frente a los dos jóvenes. Cat Noir dio un respingo al comprobar que se trataba de un kwami con aspecto de tortuga, y lo observó con curiosidad. Nunca antes había visto a otro kwami, aparte de Plagg.

Pero la pequeña criatura no estaba para presentaciones.

–¡Marinette! ¿Y tu prodigio? ¿Qué ha pasado con Tikki?

–Lepidóptero me ha quitado los pendientes –dijo ella atropelladamente–. La buena noticia es que Cat Noir consiguió rescatarme. La mala es que tiene a Tikki y conoce mi identidad. Aunque eso son dos malas noticias, ahora que lo pienso... ¡Pero ahora nosotros también sabemos quién es él! Lo cual es otra buena noticia, supongo, así que hay un empate entre buenas y malas noticias...

–Marinette, céntrate –cortó Fu, muy serio–. Si Lepidóptero tiene tu prodigio, habrá que recuperarlo. ¿Dices que sabes quién es?

–Sí, maestro. –Marinette inspiró hondo y dijo–: Es Gabriel Agreste.

El anciano dirigió una mirada a Cat Noir, que permanecía en silencio junto a Marinette, en un segundo plano. Pero el chico desvió la vista, incómodo.

–Ya veo –murmuró–. ¿Estás segura? Ya sospechamos de él una vez, ¿recuerdas?

–Sí, pero ahora tengo pruebas. Lo he visto transformarse, y me mantuvo prisionera en su mansión hasta que Cat Noir me rescató.

–¿Cómo consiguió capturarte, Marinette?

Ella se sonrojó.

–Había... había diseñado una colección de alta costura inspirada en mí... en Ladybug, quiero decir, y me invitó a un pase de modelos privado para conocerla...

–Estaba al tanto, sí. ¿Qué sucedió después?

–Su hijo... O sea, él, Gabriel Agreste, por medio de su hijo A-Adrián... me invitó a cenar a su casa, y m-me pareció una descortesía no asistir... –Fu se acarició la perilla, pensativo, y Marinette añadió, deprisa–: Sé que debería haber sido más prudente, pero como Agreste fue akumatizado, pensé que podía descartarlo como sospechoso..., en ningún momento se me ocurrió que fuese una trampa, porque además Adrián es amigo mío... compañero de clase –se corrigió–, y bueno, yo...

Fu volvió a mirar a Cat Noir, que seguía con la vista obstinadamente clavada en la punta de sus zapatos.

–Ya veo –repitió.

–Lepidóptero quería chantajear a Cat para que le entregara mi prodigio, pero él me rescató y ahora ya no tiene nada con qué negociar. Tenemos que aprovechar que hemos desbaratado su plan para atacar, reunir a otros superhéroes, utilizar otros prodigios...

–No me parece buena idea.

–¡Pero necesitaremos más gente! Usted no ha visto esa casa, es como una fortaleza y está llena de habitaciones y pasadizos ocultos. Y Agreste no está solo: su asistente y el guardaespaldas conocen su identidad secreta, y su hijo...

–¿Su hijo? –interrumpió Fu, frunciendo el ceño–. ¿Estás segura de eso?

Marinette vaciló.

–No puedo descartar la posibilidad, maestro. Esta vez no. Y de verdad quiero creer que Adrián no tiene nada que ver con los planes de Gabriel Agreste, pero es poco probable que no supiera lo que sucede en esa casa. Y no me refiero solo al hecho de que su padre sea un supervillano.

–Entiendo –murmuró el anciano.

De nuevo buscó la mirada de Cat Noir, pero los ojos verdes del superhéroe, repletos de tristeza y arrepentimiento, estaban fijos en Marinette.

–Si acudimos a la mansión Agreste ahora... –estaba diciendo ella.

–No –cortó Fu–. No vas a ir a ningún sitio, Marinette.

Ella se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Pero ¿por qué? ¡He perdido a Tikki y tengo que recuperarla! Oh, ¿es por eso? ¿Porque he fallado como Ladybug? –preguntó, desolada–. Si me da otra oportunidad...

–No se trata de eso, Marinette. No has fallado; nuestro enemigo es mayor y más experimentado que tú y no es extraño que lograse engañarte, si sospechaba ya tu identidad o te conocía lo suficiente como para aprovecharse de tus puntos débiles. Todos los tenemos –añadió antes de que ella pudiese responder–. Eso no te convierte en una superheroína fallida, y mucho menos en una mala persona.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas.

–Pe-pero...

–Eres humana, y ahora necesitas dormir y descansar. Y estás en peligro, porque Lepidóptero ya conoce tu identidad. ¿Ha averiguado también la tuya? –le preguntó de pronto a Cat Noir.

Él dio un respingo, ligeramente sobresaltado.

–No –respondió–. Eso creo. Eso espero –murmuró, frunciendo el ceño con inquietud.

–Bien –asintió el maestro–. Lo primero que debemos hacer, Marinette, es poner a salvo a tu familia. Ahora que Lepidóptero ya no te tiene en su poder, tal vez trate de utilizarlos a ellos para presionarte. Pero de eso nos encargaremos Cat Noir y yo. Tú debes quedarte aquí y recuperar fuerzas.

–Pero...

–Confía en nosotros, Marinette. Aquí estarás a salvo. Llevaremos a tu familia y tus amigos a un lugar seguro y, cuando los dos hayáis descansado, decidiremos qué hacer a continuación.

Marinette dirigió una mirada desconcertada al gramófono. Había imaginado que el maestro volvería a sacar la caja de los prodigios, que crearían un gran grupo de héroes para asediar la guarida de Lepidóptero, ahora que lo habían encontrado.

–Ten paciencia –dijo el maestro, adivinando lo que pensaba–. Hay que trazar los planes con cuidado. Cuanto más larga sea la cuerda, más alto volará la cometa.

Ella respiró hondo y asintió. Lo cierto era que se sentía muy, muy cansada.

–Wayzz, acompaña a Marinette a la habitación de invitados para que duerma un poco. Cat Noir y yo tenemos que hablar.

Ella estaba tan aturdida que no se dio cuenta de que su compañero tragaba saliva con nerviosismo. Se despidió de ellos y siguió al pequeño kwami fuera del salón.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó el anciano en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ella.

La mirada de Cat Noir, que no se había apartado de Marinette mientras abandonaba la habitación, se volvió ahora hacia el maestro.

–Yo no sabía nada, lo juro –se apresuró a aclarar–. Todo lo que sé es lo que ella me ha contado y lo que hemos visto en la mansión, y ni siquiera estoy seguro de haberlo entendido todo.

–Sé que no lo sabías –lo tranquilizó él–. Si hubiese sospechado por un momento que podías ser cómplice de un supervillano, jamás te habría confiado uno de los prodigios más poderosos. –Cat Noir acarició su anillo y desvió la mirada, confuso–. No le has revelado a Marinette tu verdadera identidad –prosiguió el maestro; era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

–No sabía si sería una buena idea. Quiero decir... Ella tiene razón en cierto modo. Debería haber sospechado algo, o al menos haber intuido... Pero fui demasiado confiado..., la llevé a la mansión..., los dejé a solas... Y él la capturó, le quitó el prodigio y la encerró en el sótano... Y yo estaba en la misma casa y ni siquiera me enteré... –Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, incapaz de seguir hablando.

–Te digo lo mismo que a Marinette, Cat Noir: nuestro enemigo es poderoso y más astuto que vosotros. Y sabe muy bien cómo aprovecharse de la confianza y la buena fe de la gente de bien. Pero tú, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Él retiró las manos y lo miró, confundido.

–¿Cómo dice?

–Has aprendido muchas cosas esta noche. Y no dudo que preferirías no saber algunas de ellas. Es información difícil de digerir.

«No sabe usted hasta qué punto», pensó Cat Noir. Se preguntó si el maestro Fu estaría al tanto de lo que Gabriel Agreste escondía en su santuario del sótano, y si debía hablarle sobre ello. Decidió que no, al menos por el momento. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo todo.

–Creo que aún no me he hecho a la idea –confesó–. Quizá por eso parezco tan entero.

Lo cierto era que, cuando se paraba a pensarlo, sentía el impulso de encerrarse en algún armario oscuro, hacerse un ovillo, cerrar los ojos y esperar a que aquel extraño sueño terminase de una vez.

Marinette era Ladybug. Su padre era Lepidóptero. Su madre estaba encerrada en una especie de sarcófago en el sótano de la mansión.

–¿Quieres volver a casa? –le preguntó entonces Fu.

Él se mostró sorprendido.

–¿Qué quiere decir?

–No tienes por qué regresar si no quieres. Sería muy peligroso, sabiendo lo que sabemos ahora.

–Pero... ¿a dónde voy a ir, si no?

–Puedes quedarte aquí. Conmigo y con Marinette.

Cat Noir abrió mucho los ojos.

–¿Con usted... y con Marinette?

–Ella tampoco puede volver a casa. No hasta que derrotemos a Lepidóptero.

–Pero... pero...

–No tienes que responder ahora. Tienes toda la noche por delante para pensarlo..., y va a ser una noche muy larga.

Wayzz entró entonces en la habitación atravesando la pared; el maestro Fu lo miró interrogante, y cuando el kwami asintió, el anciano dijo:

–No perdamos más tiempo. Cat Noir, debemos poner a salvo a los padres de Marinette. También voy a necesitar que me digas quiénes son sus amigos más cercanos.

–Claro –asintió él, contento por tener algo que hacer.

* * *

Una hora más tarde entró en la habitación de invitados, aún algo aturdido. Aunque estaba a oscuras, su visión nocturna le permitió localizar a Marinette hecha un ovillo sobre uno de los dos futones que había en el cuarto.

Ella también percibió su presencia y se incorporó un poco.

–¿Cat Noir? –murmuró.

–Soy yo, bichito –respondió él en el mismo tono–. ¿No duermes?

–Estaba preocupada por mis padres.

–Están a salvo, tranquila.

Cat Noir se tendió a su lado en el futón, y Marinette se volvió hacia él para mirarlo a los ojos.

–¿Y Alya?

–También, y Nino, y sus familias.

Cat Noir se echó sobre su espalda y cerró los ojos con un suspiro de cansancio. Marinette fue consciente de pronto de lo larga y complicada que estaba siendo la noche también para él, y una oleada de gratitud calentó su corazón.

–Muchas gracias, Cat Noir –murmuró–. Siento haberlo estropeado todo.

Él abrió un ojo para mirarla de soslayo.

–No has estropeado nada, bichito. Lepidóptero ha ganado esta batalla, pero nosotros ganaremos la definitiva, ya lo verás.

Marinette gruñó con frustración.

–Me he dejado engañar como una tonta, Cat. No sé ni cómo pude llegar a imaginar siquiera remotamente que Gabriel Agreste podría estar interesado en mis diseños.

–¡No digas eso! –la riñó él, volviéndose hacia ella–. Eres una diseñadora con muchísimo talento. Que jamás se te ocurra pensar lo contrario.

Ella se quedó perpleja.

–¿Cómo... cómo lo sabes?

Aquel era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para revelar su identidad, pero Cat Noir no se sentía preparado todavía. No solo por ella, sino también por el vínculo que lo unía a Lepidóptero. Por alguna razón, se sentía seguro en la piel del superhéroe y aún no se atrevía a enfrentarse a Marinette... a Ladybug... como Adrián Agreste.

–Diseñaste la portada del último disco de Jagged Stone –le recordó–. Salió por la tele.

–Ah, sí –murmuró ella–. Aun así, debería haber tenido más cuidado. Teníamos razones para sospechar de Gabriel Agreste y las pasé por alto sin más.

–Nunca llegaste a explicarme cuáles eran esas razones –comentó entonces él, interesado–. Un día me citaste en un tejado para decirme que sabías que él era Lepidóptero y que debía confiar en tu palabra, sin más.

–No pude contártelo entonces porque te habría dado pistas sobre mi identidad, y también habría tenido que hablarte del maestro Fu, y él no quería contactar contigo todavía. Pero ya qué más da. –Cerró los ojos con un suspiro y apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Cat Noir, que la rodeó con el brazo para acercarla más a él–. Qué bien sienta poder hablar sin secretos ni mentiras, minino. Lo único positivo del hecho de que Lepidóptero me haya descubierto es que ya no tengo que ocultarte nada. Es liberador, en cierto modo.

Cat Noir pensó en los secretos que él mismo guardaba para sí todavía, y se preguntó si tendría valor para revelárselos a su compañera. Pero ella siguió hablando, y el chico prestó atención.

–Hace tiempo, el maestro Fu perdió un libro muy especial que pertenecía a la orden de los Guardianes y que contaba los secretos de los prodigios. El libro desapareció al mismo tiempo que los prodigios de la mariposa y el pavo real, y por eso él siempre sospechó que estaba en poder de Lepidóptero.

»Yo encontré el libro por casualidad, cuando vi a Adrián consultándolo en la biblioteca. No sabía que era importante, pero Tikki dijo que debíamos recuperarlo a toda costa y llevárselo al maestro Fu.

–El libro de los prodigios –murmuró Cat Noir; empezaba a sospechar de qué libro se trataba–. ¿Y... se lo robasteis a Adrián? –inquirió, alzando una ceja. Aquel volumen había desaparecido de su cartera sin más, y nunca había llegado a saber cómo ni por qué.

–¡Nosotras no! Fue Lila..., Volpina. Utilizó la información del libro para hacerse pasar por una superheroína y tratar de impresionar a Adrián, y después lo tiró a la basura..., y nosotras lo recuperamos. Yo quería devolvérselo a Adrián, pero Tikki dijo que había que llevarlo al maestro Fu. En el libro, de hecho, está la información que nos permite utilizar los poderes ocultos de nuestros trajes.

Cat Noir asintió en silencio.

–De modo que así fue como empezaste a sospechar de Gabriel Agreste.

–Primero sospeché de Adrián –reconoció ella en voz baja–, pero luego me enteré de que el libro había pertenecido a su padre en realidad. Y cuando fui contigo a investigar a la mansión..., resultó que Gabriel había sido akumatizado.

–Entiendo. ¿Y qué pasó con el libro? ¿Lo tiene aún el maestro Fu?

Él sabía que su padre lo había recuperado de algún modo, pero no podía contárselo a Marinette. Todavía no.

–No, hicimos copias de todas las páginas y se lo devolví al señor Agreste.

Él la miró sorprendido.

–¿Se lo devolviste...? Pero ¿por qué?

Ella desvió la mirada.

–Porque él le echó la culpa a Adrián y amenazó con sacarlo del colegio, y yo..., yo quería arreglarlo, porque después de todo...

–Así que... ¿qué hiciste? ¿Se lo enviaste por correo a la mansión o qué? –preguntó Cat Noir, sinceramente intrigado.

–No, en realidad... fui a verlo y le dije que lo había robado yo. Que lo había confundido con un libro de fotos de Adrián... Lo sé, fue una excusa muy estúpida –gimió ella, mortificada, ante la mirada divertida de su compañero–. Me hice pasar por una fan loca de su hijo y me pareció que se lo creía...

–¿Y no lo eres? Una fan, quiero decir –se apresuró a aclarar él–. No es que piense que estés loca ni nada por el estilo.

–Yo no... Un momento, ¿cómo sabes eso?

–Porque también lo vi en la tele. En un programa en el que salía Jagged Stone en la panadería de tus padres.

Marinette hundió el rostro en su pecho con un gruñido, muerta de vergüenza.

–No he sido lo que se dice muy discreta, ¿verdad?

Cat Noir sonrió, contemplándola con cariño. Era agradable estar así con ella, pensó. Abrazados y susurrándose secretos en la oscuridad. Como cuando se habían encerrado en el armario de la limpieza, en el sótano de la mansión Agreste, pero sin aquella acuciante sensación de peligro. Ahora, por el contrario, y a pesar de la complicada situación en la que se encontraban, el muchacho se sentía tranquilo y seguro junto a ella. Aún no había asimilado del todo el hecho de que Marinette era Ladybug, pero a un nivel más profundo, quizá inconsciente, sentía que aquellas dos piezas encajaban a la perfección.

Lo maravillaba también el hecho de que, mientras él soñaba con Ladybug, ella había estado tan cerca de él todo aquel tiempo, de maneras que ni siquiera había llegado a imaginar.

–Te arriesgaste mucho al ir a devolver el libro, Marinette.

–Lo sé, pero quería hacer algo por Adrián. No me pareció justo que su padre lo castigase por mi culpa.

Cat Noir se quedó mirándola con una expresión indescifrable.

–Pero ahora sospechas también de él –le recordó.

–Sí, pero sigo sin saber si es un cómplice o una víctima. Sigo sin tener claro si debo salvarlo o luchar contra él, y la duda me está volviendo loca.

Cat Noir pensó entonces en el ofrecimiento del maestro Fu. Se había escapado de casa muchas veces, pero siempre con intención de volver. ¿Había llegado la hora de marcharse definitivamente?

–¿Crees que... debemos ponerlo a salvo a él también? ¿Como a tus padres, y al resto de tus amigos?

–No lo sé –respondió ella tras un instante de duda–. Si conoce el secreto de su padre estará seguro con él, supongo. Si no lo sabe, quizá esté en peligro..., pero, por otro lado, él es su hijo, ¿verdad? Lepidóptero no le haría daño.

–No, supongo que no –murmuró Cat Noir en voz muy baja.

–Quiero sacarlo de esa casa, Cat –prosiguió ella–. El instinto me pide a gritos que lo rescate de allí, ¿sabes? Porque quiero creer que es inocente.

–Tú lo conoces bien, ¿no es así? Vais a la misma clase..., sois amigos. ¿Crees que él sería capaz de ser cómplice de un supervillano... aunque se tratase de su propio padre?

La voz de Cat Noir tenía un punto de tensión contenida, pero Marinette no se dio cuenta.

–Yo creo que no –respondió–; pero a veces las personas no son lo que parecen. Quiero decir..., tú me conoces, ¿verdad? Conoces a Ladybug. Hemos sido compañeros durante mucho tiempo, hemos peleado juntos y vivido mil aventuras. –No pudo evitar que el profundo cariño que sentía hacia él aflorase en su tono de voz, y Cat Noir sonrió–. Sin embargo, también me conocías como Marinette. Y nunca se te ocurrió pensar que pudiésemos ser la misma persona, que Marinette pudiese ser una superheroína.

–No es lo mismo –replicó él–. Sé que eres creativa, valiente y generosa y que siempre estás dispuesta a ayudar a los demás. Y esto vale para Marinette y para Ladybug. Quizá no sumé dos y dos en su momento, pero si me dices que eres Ladybug..., te creo. En cambio, si alguien me dijese que eres cómplice de un villano..., no lo creería. De ti nunca, Marinette.

Ella se ruborizó, y se alegró de que estuviese oscuro para que él no pudiese verlo. Después recordó que, al fin y al cabo, sí que podía, y se ruborizó todavía más.

–Ya, bueno. –Se aclaró la voz antes de seguir–. El caso es que... es posible que yo no sea del todo objetiva con respecto a Adrián. Es posible que mi... afecto por él me haya hecho... idealizarlo un poco. O mucho, para qué nos vamos a engañar.

Él la miró interrogante, y ella inspiró hondo y prosiguió, aún algo sonrojada.

–¿Recuerdas la noche que luchamos contra Heladiador? Lo habías preparado todo para una cena romántica en una azotea, y estuvimos hablando...

–Sí, en tu balcón. Lo recuerdo.

Marinette enrojeció todavía más.

–Me-me refiero a la conversación que tuvimos después de vencer a Heladiador. Es decir, la que tuviste tú con Ladybug. O sea, yo.

Cat Noir ató cabos.

–Un momento. Hablamos dos veces esa noche, ¿verdad? Solo que yo no sabía que eras tú..., y pensaba que había hablado con dos chicas diferentes. Te dije... te dije lo que sentía por Ladybug... ¡pero eras tú!

–Sí, lo siento, no lo sabía –se apresuró a responder ella–. No sabía que me querías... de verdad.

–¿Creías que estaba fingiendo? –se asombró él.

–¡No! Pensaba... pensaba que era una broma, o una pose, no sé, Cat, de verdad que me arrepentí mucho de no haberme dado cuenta antes.

«Pero eso ya da igual», pensó, «porque él amaba a Ladybug y no a Marinette». De lo contrario, le habría declarado su amor a la chica del balcón, y no a la superheroína ausente. Había algo en aquel pensamiento que le escocía por dentro, pero decidió dejarlo para más tarde.

–Y cuando volvimos a hablar... después... –prosiguió–, es decir, cuando hablaste con Ladybug..., te dije que había un chico.

–Que tenías novio –resumió él.

–¿Qué? No, yo nunca dije que tuviera novio. Solo que había un chico. Alguien por quien sentía algo especial. Otra cosa muy distinta es que él me correspondiera, o que supiera lo que siento por él, que no es el caso, por cierto.

–Oh –murmuró Cat Noir, inseguro.

Marinette inspiró hondo de nuevo.

–Bien, pues ese chico era... es... era... –Tragó saliva–. Adrián Agreste, precisamente. –Él se quedó helado junto a ella, y Marinette prosiguió, deprisa–: Po-por eso tengo miedo de que mis sentimientos hacia él me impidan ser objetiva, y a lo mejor es demasiado evidente que está aliado con su padre y yo no lo puedo ver, porque siempre he pensado que era una persona maravillosa con un corazón de oro, y co-como el amor es ciego, pues quizá...

–Marinette –cortó él con suavidad, colocando el dedo índice sobre sus labios–. ¿Me estás diciendo que estás enamorada... de Adrián Agreste?

–Del hijo de Lepidóptero, sí –confesó ella muy avergonzada–. Mi vida sentimental parece una mala novela romántica.

Cat Noir sonrió, pero no dijo nada, porque no sabía muy bien qué decir. El corazón se le había acelerado. Marinette... Ladybug... estaba enamorada de él... de Adrián, no de Cat Noir, claro. De lo contrario, no lo habría rechazado aquella noche, sobre la azotea.

Se sintió inseguro de pronto. Ladybug había dejado claro muchas veces que Cat Noir era solo un amigo para ella. ¿Y si, al descubrir que él y Adrián eran la misma persona, sus sentimientos hacia su compañero de clase cambiaban también? ¿Y si era cierto que lo había idealizado, y ahora descubría que su verdadero yo no le gustaba tanto como creía?

–Cat, ¿estás bien? –preguntó entonces ella, inquieta, y él se dio cuenta de que había permanecido demasiado tiempo en silencio.

–Sí..., sí, estoy bien. –Calló un momento y preguntó–: ¿Todavía... todavía lo quieres?

Marinette no respondió enseguida, porque su corazón era un torbellino de sentimientos contradictorios. Porque aún sospechaba de Adrián y se había sentido muy estúpida por haberse dejado engañar. Porque una parte de ella quería olvidarlo, para no sufrir más por un amor no correspondido y para que Lepidóptero no volviese a utilizar aquel «punto débil» contra ella.

Porque en algún momento Cat Noir había deslizado el brazo en torno a su cintura y había comenzado a acariciarle el cabello con suavidad, casi sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía, y aquel contacto despertaba deliciosas burbujas de felicidad en el interior de Marinette.

Porque en el fondo deseaba amar a su compañero felino, que ya ocupaba un espacio muy importante en su corazón; pero el recuerdo de Adrián Agreste se aferraba obstinadamente a ella, y se negaba a abandonarla para que Cat Noir pudiese ocupar su lugar.

«Si Adrián fuese realmente cómplice de un supervillano», pensó de pronto, «si no fuese como yo creía que era..., sería mucho más fácil olvidarlo».

«Y terminar de enamorarme de Cat Noir», susurró una vocecita maliciosa desde un rincón de su mente.

–No lo sé –musitó por fin–. Estoy hecha un lío.

Cat Noir no dijo nada, y ella añadió:

–Sé que puede parecer cruel que te hable del chico que me gusta..., que me gustaba..., o me sigue gustando, no sé. Pero no es mi intención hacerte daño. Es porque vamos a enfrentarnos a Lepidóptero y creo que es importante que sepas lo que él y su hijo significan para mí. Es mi punto débil y él lo sabe, y por eso creo que tú deberías saberlo también. Para estar preparados, por lo que pudiera pasar.

–Entiendo –murmuró Cat.

Cerró los ojos, esforzándose por centrarse. Durante mucho tiempo, y a pesar de su gran compenetración, Ladybug y Cat Noir habían alzado entre ellos un muro de secretos y medias verdades. Por seguridad. Porque era necesario.

Pero ahora que Lepidóptero les llevaba la delantera, había llegado el momento de cambiar de estrategia. Marinette no quería que aquellos secretos se volviesen contra ella en el momento de la verdad.

Quizá había llegado la hora de que Cat Noir hiciese lo mismo.

–Yo también tengo que contarte algo –susurró. Hizo una pausa y la besó en la frente, quizá para tratar de invocar una chispa de la buena suerte que acompañaba a Ladybug–. Porque no creo que sea buena idea que nos enfrentemos a Lepidóptero sin que lo sepas.

Ella alzó la cabeza y sus ojos azules buscaron los de él en la penumbra.

–¿De qué se trata, Cat Noir?

Él inspiró hondo, tratando de armarse de valor. Pero fue una mala idea, porque sus sentidos felinos se llenaron de la esencia de Marinette..., Ladybug..., y sintió que se mareaba.

Comprendió que la quería. A Ladybug, por supuesto, pero también a Marinette, y a la chica que era una mezcla de ambas.

Le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara con suavidad, perdido en su mirada.

–Garras fuera, Plagg –susurró entonces.


	11. A tu lado

Marinette dejó escapar una breve exclamación de sorpresa y hundió el rostro en el pecho de Cat Noir mientras a él lo envolvía un mágico resplandor verde. Después el chico volvió a acariciarle el pelo, esta vez sin guantes, y ella se estremeció al sentir el tacto de sus dedos sobre su piel.

–Puedes abrir los ojos, Marinette –la invitó él.

Encendió la lámpara de la mesilla, pero ella cerró los ojos con más fuerza.

–No, no puedo –respondió, y se aferró a su camisa–. ¿Te has vuelto loco? Puede que Lepidóptero haya descubierto mi identidad, pero tú estás a salvo por ahora y...

–No estoy a salvo –cortó él, y Marinette percibió una nota de angustia en su voz–. Y en cuanto levantes la cabeza lo entenderás.

–Al maestro Fu no le gustaría...

–El maestro Fu lo ha dejado a mi criterio.

–¿De verdad? –se sorprendió Marinette; estuvo a punto de sucumbir a la tentación y echar un vistazo, pero volvió a enterrar la cara en el pecho de su compañero–. Pero... pero... ¿qué opina Plagg?

–Plagg opina que esto empieza a ser absurdo –respondió el kwami; sonaba aburrido, pero a Marinette le pareció también ligeramente irritado–. Lo de la doble identidad tiene su sentido solo hasta que los secretos empiezan a entorpecer vuestra misión y a haceros daño de verdad.

Marinette inspiró hondo.

–Pero Tikki dijo...

–Ya es demasiado tarde para seguir haciendo las cosas a la manera de Tikki –cortó Plagg con acidez–. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, me marcho para que podáis hablar. Llevo tooooda la noche trabajando, estoy agotado y me muero de hambre. Y tengo mucha gente a la que saludar –concluyó, suspirando con resignación.

La habitación permaneció en silencio durante unos momentos, hasta que Marinette volvió a oír la voz de Plagg, mucho más amortiguada, desde el salón:

–Oye, Wayzz, ¿sabes dónde guarda el Camembert el maestro Fu?

Marinette, consciente de que se había quedado a solas con el chico que se ocultaba tras la máscara de Cat Noir, se sintió muy nerviosa de pronto.

–¿Es... necesario? –preguntó–. No quiero ponerte en peligro, y si Lepidóptero me captura otra vez...

–Lepidóptero no volverá a ponerte la mano encima –le prometió él, y su voz tenía un tono peligroso–. Tampoco Gabriel Agreste.

El corazón de Marinette se aceleró.

–Eso no puedes saberlo.

–Si pretende acercarse a ti, tendrá que pasar por encima de mí. Sé que no he estado atento, que no te he protegido como debería, pero no volverá a pasar, te lo juro. Milady –murmuró, y Marinette se derritió entera–, ¿confías en mí?

–Claro, Cat –respondió ella, emocionada–. Siempre.

–Entonces mírame.

Ella tragó saliva. Pero cuando iba a alzar la cabeza, él la detuvo un instante.

–¿Qué? –musitó Marinette–. ¿Has cambiado de idea?

–No. Solo... intenta no odiarme demasiado, por favor.

Ella dejó escapar una carcajada incrédula.

–¿Odiarte, yo? No podría, minino. Jamás.

Él rió con cierta tristeza.

–Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso. Como decías antes... no siempre conocemos a las personas tanto como creemos.

Marinette pestañeó con desconcierto. Hizo ademán de moverse, y en esta ocasión su compañero no la detuvo.

Alzó la cabeza y abrió los ojos.

–Hola –saludó Adrián con una tímida sonrisa.

Marinette se las arregló para retroceder con un salto y un grito de alarma*. Adrián alargó las manos hacia ella instintivamente, tratando de retenerla a su lado, pero finalmente se contuvo y dejó caer los brazos, abatido.

–Sé que es difícil de creer –empezó–, pero te juro que yo no sabía nada, Marinette.

–¿N-nada? –acertó a decir ella, con un hilo de voz.

Adrián sacudió la cabeza.

–No sabía que mi padre es Lepidóptero, te lo juro. Yo... –tragó saliva–, me acabo de enterar esta noche, cuanto tú me lo has dicho. Si hubiese tenido la más mínima sospecha, jamás te habría llevado a casa..., jamás te habría dejado a solas con él... Sé que es difícil de creer que no haya descubierto hasta ahora que convivo con un supervillano..., o que mi madre...

Se le quebró la voz y fue incapaz de continuar. Marinette alargó la mano para tocarlo, pero la recogió de nuevo, indecisa, aún sin poder asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. Él sonrió con tristeza.

–Y tampoco fui capaz de darme cuenta de que tú eras Ladybug..., ni de lo que s-sentías por mí –balbuceó, y un ligero rubor tiñó sus mejillas–, así que, si piensas que soy estúpido, seguro que me lo merezco. Pero es mejor eso que la posibilidad de que creas que soy un aliado de Lepidóptero, supongo.

Marinette dejó escapar una breve exclamación de sorpresa.

–¡Lo siento mucho! Yo n-no sabía..., no quería creer...

–Lo sé, Marinette –sonrió él, alzando la mano para acariciarle la mejilla–. Sé lo que debe de parecer desde fuera, después de todo lo que ha pasado esta noche. –Suspiró–. Pero no podía decirte que soy Cat Noir, así que en cierto modo es verdad que no me conocías, porque yo no podía dejar que lo hicieras. Y ahora... –Inspiró hondo–, en fin, ahora ya lo sabes.

–¿Eres... eres realmente Cat Noir? –quiso asegurarse ella–. ¿Mi Cat Noir? –Se calló de pronto, ruborizada–. Qui-quiero decir...

–Entiendo lo que quieres decir, tranquila. Sí, siempre he sido yo. No ha habido otro Cat Noir con el prodigio del gato negro desde el día en que nos conocimos, cuando nos enfrentamos a Corazón de Piedra.

Marinette abrió mucho los ojos, mientras su mente se llenaba de recuerdos de los momentos que habían pasado juntos. Ladybug y Cat Noir..., incluso Marinette y Cat Noir... ¿Había sido siempre Adrián?

–Pero... pero... no es posible; los dos sois tan diferentes...

–¿Eso crees? –Adrián sonrió de nuevo y se pasó una mano por el pelo–. Debe de ser por las orejas de gato; me dan mucha personalidad. O quizá es que siempre me ha sentado mucho mejor el negro –añadió, guiñándole un ojo con picardía (y el rubor de ella subió un par de tonos de rojo).

Marinette, desbordada por la situación, enterró el rostro entre las manos con un gemido. Adrián le colocó las manos sobre los hombros.

–Oye –susurró–, lo siento muchísimo.

Ella separó un poco los dedos para mirarlo, pero no retiró las manos.

–¿Por qué?

–Por todo. Si hubiese hecho bien mi trabajo, mi padre jamás te habría capturado y no habrías perdido tu prodigio. –Sacudió la cabeza con rabia–. Cuando te dejé a solas con él para que hablaseis de la nueva colección ni siquiera lo sospechaba. Y si luego no me hubiese transformado en Cat Noir para salir de patrulla, tampoco te habría oído llorar. –Se estremeció de horror–. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo habrías pasado allí encerrada... por mi culpa...

Marinette reaccionó por fin.

–¡No digas eso! ¡No fue culpa tuya!

–Yo te convencí para que vinieses a cenar –insistió él–. Y no debería haber insistido, pero... me hacía ilusión cenar contigo y...

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas. «Contigo no, con Ladybug», susurró una vocecita en su mente. Pero la ignoró, porque tenían cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

–Pero me has rescatado –le recordó–. Y ahora estamos a salvo, los dos. –De pronto se le ocurrió una idea y le preguntó con cierta timidez–. ¿Vas a... vas a volver a casa?

Adrián sacudió la cabeza.

–No lo sé. Y sé que no debería tardar mucho en decidirlo, porque mi padre se dará cuenta de que no estoy en mi habitación...

Marinette frunció el ceño, pensativa.

–No es posible que tú seas Cat Noir –declaró de pronto.

Él alzó una ceja y sonrió ligeramente.

–¿Ah, no? ¿Y eso por qué?

–Porque tu padre te controla muchísimo. Incluso te ha puesto un guardaespaldas, así que ¿cómo puedes ser un superhéroe sin que él lo sepa?

–Bueno, no es fácil, pero tengo mis trucos para escaparme sin que nadie se dé cuenta y... –Se quedó helado de pronto.

–¿Qué? –preguntó ella, inquieta.

–¿Y si lo sabe? Quiero decir..., a veces pienso que es demasiado fácil darle esquinazo, y sé que le molesta que me libre del guardaespaldas, pero podría evitarlo si quisiera... Podría...

–Adrián, tu padre es Lepidóptero –le recordó Marinette–. Si supiese que tú eres Cat Noir, te habría quitado ya tu prodigio... igual que robó el mío.

Pero él negaba con la cabeza.

–No, no, no. Yo... cogí el libro de los prodigios de la caja fuerte de su despacho –confesó–. Y más tarde me enteré de que había una cámara de seguridad que lo había grabado todo. Quiero decir... Si él hubiese puesto una cámara en mi cuarto también...

–No sería capaz de hacer eso, ¿verdad?

Adrián dejó escapar una breve carcajada repleta de amargura.

–Es Lepidóptero, Marinette. Ha hecho cosas peores.

–¿Contra... su propio hijo?

–Algunos de los akumas que ha creado me tenían específicamente a mí como objetivo –le recordó él–. Volpina, Riposte, Gorizilla... ¿Y si no me ha quitado el anillo todavía porque quería utilizarme contra ti? Tampoco sería la primera vez –concluyó con tristeza.

Marinette bajó entonces la mirada hacia el anillo de plata que siempre adornaba el dedo de Adrián. No se parecía al anillo de Cat Noir, aunque, por supuesto, tampoco sus propios pendientes eran como los de Ladybug.

Pensar en su prodigio perdido la llenó de angustia. Se vio a sí misma de nuevo yaciendo en el suelo de la guarida de Lepidóptero, atada y amordazada, mientras él grababa el vídeo con el que pretendía extorsionar a su compañero. Después había comentado que pretendía liberarla en cuanto consiguiera su prodigio. «No soy un monstruo», había dicho Gabriel Agreste.

Pero la había encerrado en aquel sótano a pesar de que para entonces sabía muy bien quién era: una amiga de su hijo, una muchacha de la misma edad de Adrián.

Si el chico no había estado al tanto en ningún momento de las intrigas de su padre, como parecía, entonces sí era posible que él lo hubiese utilizado para engañarla sin que Adrián lo supiese. Y si hubiese descubierto que era Cat Noir, sin duda también habría aprovechado aquella información para utilizarla contra ella.

Quizá Gabriel Agreste no tuviese intención de hacer daño a su propio hijo, pero Marinette no dudaba que se las arreglaría para manipularlo y utilizarlo para sus propios fines, tanto si conocía su identidad secreta como si no.

Se estremeció.

–No debes volver a esa casa –dijo de pronto.

–Lo sé –asintió él, alicaído–. Si mi padre sabe que soy Cat Noir, correré el riesgo de que me quite el prodigio, y entonces habrá vencido. Pero si no lo sabe..., tal vez pueda aprovechar para recuperar tus pendientes sin que se dé cuenta –añadió, mirándola esperanzado–. Si soy capaz de fingir que no sé nada...

Parecía un plan ingenioso y relativamente sensato, pero a Marinette se le revolvía el estómago solo de pensar en enviarlo de vuelta a aquel lugar para hacer de espía contra Lepidóptero..., su propio padre.

–No vuelvas –le suplicó–. Quédate a salvo con nosotros, por favor.

Él la miró con cariño.

–Siempre estás intentando protegerme, ¿verdad? Pero ya no tengo por qué fingir que estoy indefenso. Soy Cat Noir y puedo pelear a tu lado, como he hecho siempre.

–No es eso. No se trata de un akuma cualquiera, y tampoco es solo Lepidóptero. Es tu padre; es imposible que no te afecte, Adrián. –Un recuerdo cruzó por su mente, y añadió–: Ahora entiendo por qué estabas tan serio cuando entramos en la mansión Agreste para investigar a tu padre, antes de descubrir que era el Coleccionista.

Adrián enderezó los hombros, un poco a la defensiva.

–Claro que me preocupaba la posibilidad de que mi padre fuese Lepidóptero, pero dime, ¿acaso no estuve a la altura? ¿No luché a tu lado como siempre?

–¡Claro que sí! No estoy diciendo lo contrario, solo... –Vaciló un momento–. No quiero que te enfrentes a esto tú solo –musitó al final–. No quiero que te haga daño.

–Es mi padre, él no me haría...

–No me refiero a ese tipo de daño.

–Marinette, yo...

–Lo siento –dijo ella de pronto, con los ojos húmedos–. Porque yo sabía que no eras feliz en esa casa y quería hacer algo por ayudarte, pero no tuve valor para acercarme a ti y...

–Marinette –cortó él, tomándole el rostro con las manos para mirarla a los ojos–. Tú no podías saberlo..., ni lo de mi padre..., ni lo de mi madre...

Se le quebró la voz, y ella ya no pudo contenerse más. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, y él respondió de buen grado al abrazo.

–Y me has ayudado muchísimo –le aseguró Adrián–. No te imaginas cuánto. Como Ladybug, pero también como Marinette.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Debería haber hecho más.

Adrián permaneció un instante en silencio, estrechando a Marinette entre sus brazos. Después dijo:

–¿Y si dejamos de pedirnos disculpas y de lamentarnos por las cosas que deberíamos haber hecho mejor... y volvemos al presente... y miramos al futuro?

–Sí –aceptó ella–. Sí, será lo mejor.

Adrián se recostó de nuevo sobre el futón, aún sosteniendo a Marinette entre sus brazos. La notó un poco tensa, de modo que apagó la luz de la lamparita. Ella se relajó casi enseguida, y el chico sonrió. En la oscuridad podía fingir que se trataba solamente de Cat Noir sin la máscara. También a él le había resultado más sencillo asimilar la doble identidad de Marinette de aquella manera.

–¿De verdad... quieres volver? –preguntó ella entonces.

Adrián cerró los ojos y comenzó a acariciar de nuevo el cabello de Marinette.

–Ahora mismo, lo único que quiero es quedarme aquí, contigo –murmuró, y sintió que ella inspiraba hondo, sin saber muy bien qué decir–. Pero también pienso que sería egoísta, ¿sabes? No se trata solo de mi padre. Mi madre... bueno, ya la has visto.

–Y no lo sabías –constató ella–. Esta noche, cuando hemos llegado a esa... sala... era la primera vez que entrabas, ¿verdad?

–No he sabido nada de mi madre desde el día en que me dijeron que había desaparecido. No tenía ni idea de que la habían... –Tragó saliva–. Criogenizado –finalizó en un susurro–. ¿Por qué? ¿Estará enferma y nadie me lo había dicho?

–¿Te has parado a pensar –preguntó ella, escogiendo con cuidado las palabras– que quizá tu padre quiere nuestros prodigios para...?

–¿...para salvarla? Sí, lo he pensado. De hecho, cruzo mucho los dedos para que sea así, porque me resultaría más sencillo tratar de comprenderlo. Pero eso no justifica todo lo que ha hecho desde que se convirtió en Lepidóptero. Ni siquiera sé si nuestros prodigios podrían ayudarla...

–En teoría, si alguien combina los prodigios de la mariquita y el gato negro, la creación y la destrucción, lograría hacer cumplir cualquier deseo. Pero tiene una contrapartida. Al parecer, el universo tendría que volver a equilibrarse, o algo por el estilo. De manera que, si tu madre está muy enferma y los prodigios la curan, alguien enfermaría en su lugar. Para compensar.

–Entiendo –musitó Adrián.

–¿Crees que tu padre lo sabe?

–Quizá no lo sepa. O quizá sí, y no le importe. No lo sé.

Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes, aún tratando de asimilar todo lo que había sucedido, y todo lo que habían aprendido. Marinette no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a su compañero. Había estado muy enamorada de Adrián, pero en las últimas horas se había planteado, quizá por primera vez, las razones que tenía para amar con tanta intensidad a alguien a quien apenas conocía. Por otro lado Cat Noir, su compañero, había acabado por convertirse en su mejor amigo, y también en las últimas horas había descubierto que el afecto que sentía por él tenía raíces más profundas y poderosas de lo que había sospechado.

Y ahora resultaba que los dos eran uno solo... Una de las personas más importantes de su vida, sin duda, pero ¿hasta qué punto?

Se preguntó si él sentiría lo mismo hacia ella. Nunca había desarrollado por Marinette nada más serio que un cariño amistoso. ¿Sustituiría aquel sentimiento a la fascinación que siempre había despertado en él Ladybug, ahora que conocía su verdadera identidad? Quizá ya no sería capaz de quererla como a ella le gustaría, y aquella posibilidad le causaba una profunda tristeza.

Pero no se atrevía a plantear aquella cuestión. Porque temía la respuesta pero, sobre todo, porque no le parecía pertinente. Su enemigo les había tomado la delantera y su compañero estaba sufriendo mucho. No era el mejor momento para atribularlo con cuestiones sentimentales.

Se le escapó un breve suspiro; Adrián la besó entonces en la frente, y su corazón se aceleró.

–Han pasado muchas cosas esta noche, bichito –dijo él–. Creo que deberíamos descansar los dos, asimilar todo lo que ha pasado... y enfrentarnos a Lepidóptero cuando el maestro Fu considere que estamos preparados.

Ella se estremeció entre sus brazos.

–¿Estaremos preparados en algún momento? –murmuró–. Yo he perdido mi prodigio, y tú...

–¿Qué? ¿Piensas que no podré luchar contra mi propio padre? Ya lo hice una vez, ¿recuerdas?

–No es lo mismo. Luchamos contra los akumatizados para salvarlos, pero en este caso...

–A lo mejor mi padre también vuelve a ser el de antes si recuperamos su prodigio –interrumpió Adrián, y Marinette percibió la esperanza que teñía cada una de sus palabras–. Quizá el poder lo ha corrompido, ¿no te parece?

–No sabría decirte –respondió ella con prudencia–. No lo conozco tan bien como tú.

–O puede que yo tampoco esté siendo objetivo –prosiguió él–. ¿Es lo que estás pensando?

–No lo sé, Adrián, de verdad. Ojalá tengas razón. Solo pienso que ojalá Lepidóptero fuese alguien a quien no conociésemos. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que él y Cat Noir fuesen padre e hijo en una ciudad tan grande como París?

Adrián se encerró en un extraño silencio, y Marinette se preguntó qué habría dicho para dejarlo tan pensativo.

Pero se había relajado entre sus brazos, escuchando el ritmo de los latidos del corazón de su compañero mientras él le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad. Su mente luchó por seguir aquel hilo de pensamiento, pero estaba demasiado cansada y no tardó en quedarse dormida.

Adrián, sin embargo, permaneció despierto un rato más, en silencio. También él se sentía maravillosamente bien junto a Marinette, pero había demasiadas cosas que le preocupaban y le impedían disfrutar del momento como le habría gustado.

Cuando descubrió que ella se había quedado dormida, sonrió con cierta tristeza. Qué complicada era la historia de los dos, pensó. Aún no tenía claro si ambos sentían lo mismo, si se querían solo como amigos o como algo más, pero sí sabía que acababan de superar juntos una prueba difícil y que eso los había unido todavía más.

Sin embargo, aún tenían muchos otros retos por delante.

–Plagg –susurró.

El kwami estaba en otra habitación, pero él sabía que acudiría a la llamada, siempre que no le diera por hacerse el remolón.

Tal y como pensaba, Plagg atravesó la pared y se detuvo junto a él, bostezando.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Sabes la hora que es?

–Sí, pero esto no puede esperar: vamos a salir de paseo.

Plagg se despejó de inmediato.

–¿De paseo? ¿Qué estás tramando? No sé si deberías...

–Garras fuera –cortó él.

El kwami fue absorbido por su prodigio, y su magia transformó a Adrián en Cat Noir.

El superhéroe se separó con cuidado de Marinette, todavía dormida, y la besó en la mejilla antes de ponerse en pie.

–Volveré a tu lado, milady –susurró.

Después se encaramó a la ventana y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

*Técnica perfeccionada gracias a todas las veces que él ha salido por sorpresa de detrás de su taquilla.


	12. Cara a cara

**NOTA** : Y bueno... he aquí la teoría loca. Probablemente no he acertado, pero quería ponerla en un fanfic antes de que la serie demuestre que no es correcta :).

* * *

Gabriel Agreste se detuvo bajo el agujero de la cristalera para observarlo con el ceño fruncido.

–He llamado para que lo arreglen, pero ya es tarde incluso para los servicios de urgencia –dijo Nathalie, anticipándose a su comentario–. No vendrá nadie hasta mañana por la mañana. Y lo mismo para el techo de la habitación del sótano.

Agreste asintió sin una palabra. Nathalie carraspeó con suavidad.

–Por descontado, he contactado con la misma empresa que contratamos para las obras de... ampliación –aclaró–. Ya han demostrado que saben ser discretos.

–Les pago bien para que lo sean –se limitó a responder él.

Avanzó hasta situarse ante la cápsula que contenía el cuerpo de su mujer y situó la palma de la mano sobre el cristal con expresión indescifrable.

–El sistema no ha sufrido daños –informó Nathalie.

–Pero estuvieron aquí –replicó Agreste–. Lo saben todo.

Ella alzó la mirada hacia la cristalera destrozada.

–¿Cómo pudo Ladybug escapar por ahí? Está demasiado alto y ella ya no conserva sus poderes.

–Cat Noir la ayudó. Se ve claramente en las cámaras de seguridad, aunque yo ya lo había deducido por el tipo de destrozo que causó en la otra habitación. El Cataclysm, por supuesto. –Nathalie asintió. Su jefe prosiguió–: Me pregunto cómo supo que ella estaba aquí. Tal vez lograse enviarle algún tipo de mensaje antes de que le quitase los pendientes. Después de todo –concluyó, pensativo–, los prodigios de Ladybug y Cat Noir están conectados de formas que aún me resultan un misterio.

Nathalie aguardó un instante en silencio mientras Agreste, sumido en sus reflexiones, contemplaba el rostro congelado de su esposa tras el cristal. Después él se volvió hacia ella.

–Comprueba las redes y las noticias –ordenó–. Quiero saber si han emitido algún tipo de mensaje público. Si van a anunciar al mundo cuál es mi verdadera identidad o si se van a limitar a comunicar que Ladybug está a salvo, aunque ya no sea Ladybug. Aún podemos ir un paso por delante de ellos si estamos preparados.

Ella asintió, dio media vuelta y se alejó por la pasarela.

Gabriel Agreste se quedó a solas con sus propios pensamientos. Había estado muy cerca de obtener la victoria final, pero la fuga de la muchacha había dado al traste con su plan. De todos modos, aún conservaba a buen recaudo el prodigio que le había arrebatado.

Se sobresaltó ligeramente al oír que algo o alguien aterrizaba en el suelo, tras él. Se dio la vuelta y retrocedió un paso al ver a Cat Noir, que lo observaba con gravedad.

Agreste dio otro paso atrás antes de recuperar la sangre fría.

–Cat Noir –dijo; echó un vistazo a la cristalera rota, por donde había entrado el superhéroe, y comentó–: Es de mala educación entrar en casas ajenas sin ser invitado. Presupongo, además, que es a ti a quien debo pasar la factura del cristal y de los otros destrozos que causaste durante tu última visita.

El rostro del muchacho se ensombreció.

–Presupones bien –murmuró.

Agreste entornó los ojos. Cat Noir se mostraba extraordinariamente serio, pero su postura no era agresiva. Llevaba el bastón prendido en la espalda, sus hombros estaban hundidos y sus manos caían a sus costados sin el menor signo de crispación.

Las palabras que pronunció a continuación, sin embargo, fueron una acusación dura, directa y descarnada.

–Secuestraste a Ladybug y le robaste su prodigio. Tú eres Lepidóptero.

–Y has venido a recuperarlo, supongo. Nooroo... –empezó él, y el pequeño kwami de color violeta se apresuró a salir de su escondite en uno de sus bolsillos.

–No quiero luchar –se apresuró a aclarar Cat Noir, alzando las manos–. Al menos por ahora. –Inspiró hondo y dijo–: Plagg, garras fuera.

El dueño de la mansión contempló perplejo cómo un resplandor de color verde envolvía el cuerpo de su enemigo. Cuando pudo volver a mirar descubrió con estupor que ante él se hallaba Adrián Agreste.

Su propio hijo.

Apenas prestó atención al kwami de aspecto felino, negro como la noche, que movía la cabeza con preocupación.

–Esto no va a salir bien... –murmuraba.

Adrián, por su parte, estudió con aprensión el rostro de su padre, pero este no parecía poder decantarse por un sentimiento en concreto: incredulidad, confusión, ira... Por fin, Gabriel Agreste recompuso su gesto y logró decir con frialdad:

–Adrián. De todos los muchachos de París..., tenías que ser tú.

–¿Piensas que no valgo para superhéroe? –murmuró él.

–Al contrario. Eres demasiado idealista para tu propio bien –suspiró Agreste, sacudiendo la cabeza con pesar–. Y llegué a sospechar de ti, pero en cierta ocasión me pareció verte junto a Cat Noir... Imagino que sería un señuelo. Debí haber contemplado esa posibilidad.

Adrián desvió la mirada.

–Y supongo que tú también te convertiste en el Coleccionista para desviar la atención.

–Y funcionó, ¿no es así? –Adrián no respondió; Agreste se volvió hacia él–. De modo que estás dispuesto a entregarme tu prodigio, ¿verdad?

El chico dio un respingo.

–¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡No! Solo...

–Has dicho que no quieres luchar. Es lógico, si acabas de descubrir mi identidad secreta. Tampoco yo quiero pelear contra ti. Hay una manera muy sencilla de acabar con todo esto y que no tengas que seguir arriesgando tu vida siendo Cat Noir. –Alargó la mano hacia él–. Entrégame tu anillo y todo habrá acabado.

Adrián retrocedió un paso.

–No he venido a darte mi prodigio. Solo quería hablar..., intentar comprender por qué...

Su mirada se desvió a la cápsula donde yacía su madre, y el gesto de su padre se suavizó.

–Ahora que ya conoces este lugar, imagino que también comprendes por qué.

–Pero... no lo entiendo. ¿Qué le pasó?

–Lo único que necesitas saber es que, si no la hubiese congelado, habría muerto hace tiempo. Pero podré salvarla... con tu prodigio y el de Ladybug.

–¿Qué es lo que le pasa? –insistió Adrián.

Agreste dudó unos instantes.

–¿Estás seguro de que quieres saberlo? Te he protegido de la verdad durante todo este tiempo, Adrián, porque era mi deber. Y mientras yo me preocupaba por ti y trataba de salvar a tu madre, tú de dedicabas a... jugar a los superhéroes saltando por los tejados.

Adrián se esforzó para no dejarse herir por sus palabras.

–Quiero saberlo –replicó–. Ya no soy un niño.

Agreste entornó los ojos.

–No –concedió–, supongo que ya no lo eres.

Se acercó a la cápsula para contemplar de cerca el rostro de Emilie. Tras un instante de duda, Adrián lo siguió.

–¿Qué recuerdas de tu infancia? –le preguntó él de pronto.

El chico frunció el ceño, extrañado por la pregunta.

–Pues..., que estábamos los tres juntos, supongo. Y que vivíamos aquí. Siempre hemos estado aquí –añadió–. Nunca pude ir a la escuela ni viajábamos demasiado, así que...

–¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué?

–¿Por qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

–Siempre fuiste un niño de salud delicada. ¿Recuerdas eso?

Lentamente, como un caracol desperezándose al sol, la memoria de Adrián fue despertando, y retazos de su pasado regresaron a su conciencia como si hasta aquel momento hubiesen permanecido ocultos lejos de su alcance.

Las visitas del médico. Las pruebas en el hospital.

El gesto serio y preocupado de sus padres.

Largas estancias en cama, demasiado débil como para levantarse, día tras día. Así había acumulado una gran cantidad de videojuegos, películas, libros y cómics en su cuarto. Cuando no tenía fuerzas para jugar, leía; cuando no tenía fuerzas para leer, veía la televisión. Y cuando se sentía demasiado débil para hacer cualquier cosa, simplemente contemplaba el techo y dejaba pasar los minutos, preguntándose si algún día llegaría a ser un niño normal.

La única niña de su edad con la que podía charlar era Chloé, porque las madres de ambos eran amigas y venían de vez en cuando de visita. Chloé solía sentarse a su lado y pasarse horas enteras parloteando sobre cosas banales. Y Adrián lo agradecía, porque la charla de su amiga lo distraía y lo ayudaba a soportar las interminables horas de tedio y dolor que componían su existencia.

Pero Chloé nunca hablaba de aquellos días. ¿Quizá ella también los había olvidado?

Contempló a su padre con estupor.

–Ah –dijo él–. Veo que empiezas a recordar.

–¿Qué... qué me pasaba? –acertó a preguntar Adrián.

–Aparentemente nada, al menos al principio –respondió Agreste–. Eras un niño perfectamente normal, activo e inteligente, y habías heredado la belleza de tu madre. Pero un día, de pronto, tropezaste y, cuando quisiste volver a levantarte, las piernas no te respondían.

»Iniciamos un largo periplo por hospitales, médicos, especialistas... Al final te hicieron un análisis genético y descubrieron... un gen defectuoso. –La dureza con que su padre pronunció la palabra «defectuoso» hizo estremecer a Adrián–. Tenías una enfermedad degenerativa que fue poco a poco minando tu salud, debilitando tus músculos; cada día te costaba más levantarte, hasta que tuviste que usar bastón, después muletas, luego una silla de ruedas y por fin quedaste postrado en la cama. Los médicos decían que no sobrevivirías más allá de los quince años.

Adrián inspiró hondo, asombrado. Tenía la sensación de que la historia que su padre estaba contando no podía ser la suya. Y, sin embargo, mientras él hablaba una pieza tras otra iban encajando en su lugar.

–Eras mi niño perfecto –susurró Agreste–. Ibas a heredar mi imperio. Y de pronto ahí estabas, languideciendo ante mis ojos sin que yo pudiese hacer nada. Doné muchísimo dinero para que investigaran tu enfermedad, pero el proceso era demasiado lento y los resultados no llegarían a tiempo para salvarte la vida.

»No me rendí; no obstante, no estaba siguiendo los cauces adecuados. Un día, tu madre dijo que, si la ciencia no podría salvarte, la magia tal vez lo haría. Nooroo –llamó entonces, y el pequeño kwami voló hasta quedarse suspendido ante él.

–S-sí, maestro –murmuró.

Adrián lo contempló con atención. Se dio cuenta de que Nooroo temía a su padre, pero estaba demasiado turbado por la historia que le estaba contando como para seguir pensando en ello.

–Explícale a Adrián cuáles son los poderes del prodigio de la mariposa –ordenó Agreste.

–Sí, maestro.

Nooroo se detuvo ante Adrián. Él y Plagg cruzaron una mirada, pero no se dijeron nada.

–El prodigio de la mariposa –comenzó Nooroo– contiene el poder de la generosidad. Su portador puede cargar un akuma de energía para transmitirla a la persona de su elección, alguien cuyas emociones sean lo bastante poderosas como para aceptarla.

–Y entonces lo convierte en un supervillano –concluyó Adrián.

–No, no, eso depende del propósito del portador y de las emociones de la persona akumatizada –lo contradijo Nooroo–. La función del prodigio de la mariposa fue siempre la de crear nuevos héroes. Personas de corazón amable y voluntad fuerte que quisieran ayudar a los héroes en su tarea, pero carecieran de habilidades para hacerlo. El portador de la mariposa podía hacer realidad su deseo y otorgarles la fuerza necesaria para unirse a la batalla.

–Los akumas te convierten en aquello que quieres ser –añadió Agreste con suavidad–. Y ese es otro de los poderes de la mariposa: la transformación. La metamorfosis de las mariposas es algo asombroso, ¿no crees, Adrián? Pasan de ser pequeñas orugas vulnerables a convertirse en magníficas criaturas aladas. Todas las orugas tienen en su interior todo lo necesario para ser mariposas. Igual que tú, hijo mío, estabas destinado a ser perfecto.

Cada vez que su padre hablaba en aquellos términos Adrián se sentía sumamente incómodo, pero en aquella ocasión, además, una sombra de temor oscureció su corazón.

–¿Qué quieres decir, padre?

–Tu madre insistió en que viajásemos al Tíbet –prosiguió Agreste, retomando su historia–. Yo no quería dejarte solo, pero ella decía que había contactado con un anticuario que poseía unas joyas de grandes poderes. Joyas que podían curarte.

»Fue entonces cuando contratamos a Nathalie, para que se quedara contigo mientras estábamos fuera. Te ahorraré los detalles: regresamos con dos prodigios y el libro de hechizos, y sin duda valió la pena. Mírate ahora –concluyó, contemplando a su hijo con orgullo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Adrián.

–Los prodigios... ¿me curaron? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

–Al principio, no. Cuando volvimos, habías empeorado, de modo que me concentré en tratar de salvarte la vida. Para serte sincero, yo no creía en el poder de los prodigios. Y el libro de hechizos estaba en clave, pero a juzgar por las ilustraciones no contenía otra cosa que antiguas leyendas sobre superhéroes. De modo que lo olvidé rápidamente y lo dejé en manos de Emilie.

»Fue ella la que contactó con los kwamis por primera vez y realizó los primeros experimentos cuando yo no estaba presente. Pronto descubrió que el prodigio del pavo real no servía para sus propósitos. Y el de la mariposa te dio fuerzas..., pero solo temporalmente.

–¿Mamá me... akumatizó? –preguntó Adrián, perplejo.

–Sí, eso hizo, al parecer. Pero los akumas se alojaban en objetos que podían romperse o perderse. Nosotros buscábamos para ti la curación completa, no una solución temporal.

»Aunque las pruebas de Emilie eran secretas, tus repentinas mejorías no pasaron desapercibidas, ni para los médicos ni para mí. Pero yo seguía sin creer en los prodigios, y pensé que se debía a que alguno de los tratamientos experimentales que estabas siguiendo comenzaba a dar sus frutos por fin.

»El cuarto akuma duró mucho más que los anteriores, pero acabó por abandonar el objeto también, y la recaída fue mucho peor, y más dura, especialmente para ti. Y fue entonces cuando tu madre tomó una decisión... sin consultarme.

–¿Qué... decisión? –se atrevió a preguntar Adrián, casi sin aliento.

–Cargó el quinto akuma con una extraordinaria cantidad de energía, toda la que fue capaz de reunir. –Hizo una pausa y concluyó–: Y no lo hizo fusionarse con un objeto, sino con tu propio cuerpo.

–¿¡Qué!? –exclamaron Plagg y Adrián a la vez.

–La energía de la mariposa te transformó, como ella suponía que haría –prosiguió Agreste–. Reparó tus genes y te convirtió en el muchacho que debías haber sido desde el principio.

Adrián se palpó su propio cuerpo, alarmado.

–¿Quieres decir que...?

–Sí, en efecto; en tu cuerpo habita un akuma cargado con la energía de tu propia madre. Para sacártelo habría que matarte, pero eso tú ya lo sabes muy bien: ¿cuántos objetos habéis destruido tú y Ladybug para liberar al akuma alojado en su interior?

–Pero... pero... no es posible. Un akuma no podría...

Gabriel Agreste se volvió hacia él, muy serio, y el chico dio un paso atrás. De pronto, su padre parecía un hombre poderoso y terrible.

–Yo le di a Timebreaker el poder de viajar en el tiempo –le recordó–. Le di a Evilustrator el poder de crear objetos de la nada. Le di a Troublemaker el poder de volverse intangible. A Tormentosa, el poder de manipular el tiempo atmosférico. El prodigio de la mariposa permite otorgar a otras personas la capacidad de superar cualquier límite físico. ¿Crees de veras que no sería capaz de sanar a un muchacho?

–Pero... Pero...

–¡Pero hay normas! –exclamó Plagg, y Adrián lo observó, un tanto perplejo. Las normas no eran algo por lo que su kwami se preocupase muy a menudo.

–En efecto, las hay –asintió Agreste–. Por esa razón los poderes de los akumas normales son temporales y están bajo la supervisión del portador del prodigio. Por eso los akumas se alojan en objetos físicos que pueden ser destruidos y controlados.

»Tu akuma, Adrián, no poseía esos límites. Y el universo siempre se reequilibra.

–¿Quieres decir...?

–Poco después de tu recuperación, tu madre comenzó a mostrar signos de debilidad. Se hizo un nuevo análisis genético; todas las pruebas salieron bien, pero ella se debilitaba igualmente. Porque a cambio de otorgarte su energía, ella estaba sufriendo los síntomas de la enfermedad que el akuma había reparado. Y sus consecuencias.

Adrián palideció. Sintió que le temblaban las piernas y tuvo que apoyarse en la cápsula de Emilie para no derrumbarse. Su padre le dirigió una breve mirada.

–Tú querías saberlo –le recordó–. Ya te he dicho que no era una historia fácil de digerir, y por otro lado ella hubiese preferido que no lo supieras.

Adrián, aún pálido, hizo un esfuerzo para alzar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos.

–¿Qué pasó después? –logró preguntar.

–Lo descubrí todo demasiado tarde. Había recuperado a mi hijo, pero estaba perdiendo a mi mujer y no sabía por qué. Los médicos no podían curarla porque no encontraban el origen ni la causa de su mal. Cuando entró en coma, la hice criopreservar, en un intento desesperado por detener el tiempo para no perderla. Y entonces un día, poniendo orden en sus cosas, encontré los prodigios y el libro de hechizos. Y Nooroo apareció ante mí, y me contó lo que había hecho su última portadora.

»Me sentí tan estúpido... Había movido cielo y tierra para salvarte, había contratado a los mejores médicos e investigadores e invertido una fortuna en las terapias más prometedoras..., y había sido aquella baratija que tu madre había traído del Tíbet lo que había logrado curarte al fin.

»Nooroo me explicó que el proceso ya no podía revertirse. Que para devolver la energía al cuerpo de Emilie había que extraerte el akuma, y para ello habría que matarte. Algo a lo que, como comprenderás, no estaba dispuesto. Sin embargo, Nooroo me habló también de otros dos prodigios, más poderosos, cuyo poder combinado podía hacer realidad cualquier deseo. Incluso curar a tu madre, sin necesidad de perderte a ti.

Adrián respiró hondo. Aunque se sentía incapaz de asimilar toda aquella historia, al menos esa parte le resultaba familiar.

–Pero el uso de nuestros prodigios también tiene consecuencias –objetó–. Si los utilizas para pedir un deseo y traes de vuelta a mamá, alguien tendrá que sufrir su destino en compensación.

–No serás tú –respondió Agreste rápidamente.

–Pero...

–¿Crees que no lo tengo todo previsto? ¿Crees que no sé nada de las «consecuencias»? Sé lo que pasará, y haré lo que sea necesario para salvar a mi familia. Tú no debes preocuparte por nada, Adrián. Tu madre se sacrificó para salvarte, pero ahora puedes salvarla tú. –Alargó la mano hacia él–. Entrégame tu prodigio.

El chico dio un paso atrás.

–Padre, no...

–No te pasará nada, te lo prometo. Lo tengo todo planeado. Si alguien debe sufrir las consecuencias, no serás tú.

–No, padre, no lo entiendes. Si he de sacrificarme yo para salvar a mamá, lo haré con gusto. –Algo, sin embargo, se retorció en su interior al pronunciar estas palabras; porque aquella noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había experimentado algo similar a la verdadera felicidad en brazos de Marinette, y no deseaba renunciar a ella tan pronto–. Pero no consentiré que otro inocente sufra a causa de la magia de los prodigios.

–Sin duda eres un héroe –comentó su padre con una media sonrisa–. Pero no tienes opción, Adrián.

–¿Vas a... pelear contra mí después de todo?

Agreste sacudió la cabeza.

–No será necesario. Terminarás por entregarme tu prodigio voluntariamente, así que te doy la oportunidad de hacerlo ahora. Tu madre ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo dentro de esa cápsula..., mientras tú te divertías saltando por los tejados con tu amiga del traje rojo.

Las palabras de su padre hirieron a Adrián en lo más hondo. Estuvo tentado de disculparse, de entregar el prodigio y suplicar el perdón no solo de su padre, sino también de su madre...

–No le escuches, Adrián –le susurró Plagg al oído–. No tomes la decisión equivocada.

Y de pronto sintió que la atmósfera se volvía irrespirable. Volvió la mirada hacia el agujero de la cristalera, deseando marcharse de allí, de aquel foco de dolor y desesperación, y huir hacia un futuro de amor, libertad y felicidad junto a Marinette.

Y se sintió espantosamente culpable por ello.

–No voy a quedarme aquí –le advirtió de pronto–. No puedo quedarme en casa después de todo esto. Necesito... necesito tiempo para pensar.

Agreste suspiró.

–Lo suponía, y lo comprendo. Es demasiada información que debes asimilar. Pero no hay otra salida, y lo sabes. Acabarás por regresar para darme tu anillo..., porque es lo que tu madre merece.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

–Pero tiene que haber otra manera –objetó–. Hay muchos prodigios y tienen poderes muy variados, quizá alguno de ellos pueda ayudarla sin que las consecuencias sean tan... graves. Si le pregunto al maestr... –se calló de pronto, consciente de haber cometido un error.

–Oh, de modo que sí hay un Guardián. –Agreste sonrió como un tiburón.

Adrián retrocedió otro paso, asustado.

–No debería haber venido –murmuró–. He de marcharme, yo... Garras fuera, Plagg.

Su padre observó cómo se transformaba en Cat Noir.

–Puedes irte ahora, pero sabes que volverás –le advirtió.

–Volveré para quitarte tu prodigio –replicó él, más seguro de sí mismo ahora que se veía enfundado en el traje del superhéroe–. Y encontraré otra forma de ayudar a mamá.

Agreste suspiró.

–Ya habéis perdido, Adrián. ¿No te das cuenta?

–No –se rebeló él–. Yo puedo seguir luchando, y no vendré solo.

–Pero ya no tienes a Ladybug. ¿No lo entiendes? –Hizo una pausa, y al ver que él no reaccionaba, suspiró de nuevo–. Vete si quieres, piensa en todo lo que sabes ahora, consúltalo con tu Guardián, si lo consideras oportuno. Pero comprenderéis que no tenéis otra opción.

–¿Y eso por qué?

Agreste estaba consultando su reloj, pero alzó la cabeza para contestar a su pregunta.

–Faltan un par de horas para el amanecer –anunció–. Te concedo ese plazo, y veinticuatro horas más. Pasado mañana, cuando salga el sol, liberaré un nuevo akuma.

–Lucharé contra el nuevo villano y lo venceré.

–¿Sin Ladybug? –Su padre movió la cabeza–. Puede que logres derrotarlo, pero ella no estará allí para purificar el akuma. Si no lo capturas, se multiplicará, y pronto París estará plagado de réplicas del villano. ¿Cómo vas a pelear contra todos ellos?

Cat Noir no respondió.

–Y eso no es todo –prosiguió Agreste–. ¿Qué sucederá cuando acabe la batalla? ¿Quién reparará los daños? ¿Y si hay heridos, o víctimas mortales? Ladybug no podrá utilizar su magia para sanarlos. ¿No decías que no querías que sufriesen más inocentes?

Cat Noir se quedó paralizado de horror.

–No serías capaz –susurró.

–He esperado demasiado tiempo, hijo. No voy a permitir que tu idealismo juvenil frustre mis planes ahora que estoy tan cerca de verlos cumplidos. Solo tienes que entregarme tu anillo; tu madre regresará con nosotros y todo habrá acabado.

–Pero las consecuencias...

–Puede que haya una víctima, sí. Pero habrá más si sigo liberando akumas. ¿Es eso lo que prefieres?

Cat Noir sacudió la cabeza, confuso.

–No. No, tiene que haber otro modo. Tengo que irme –murmuró, aferrando su bastón.

Le dio la espalda a su padre y se dispuso a marcharse.

–Pasado mañana al amanecer, Adrián –le recordó él–. No lo olvides. Tu madre y yo te estaremos esperando. Oh, y... Adrián -añadió-, una última advertencia: si de aquí a entonces veo policías o superhéroes rondando mi casa... liberaré al akuma antes de tiempo. Soy generoso, pero no estúpido.

Cat Noir no respondió. Alargó su bastón y salió por el agujero de la cristalera, con tanta prisa como si lo persiguiesen todos los horrores del infierno.


	13. Para siempre

**NOTA 1** : He editado un par de detalles del capítulo anterior, por si alguien quiere repasarlo. Uno de ellos tiene que ver con la explicación de Gabriel sobre la enfermedad de Adrián; la corrección se la debo a mi amiga Mara, que confabula conmigo para tejer teorías locas y que sabe de genética bastante más que yo :). El otro es una advertencia final de Gabriel sobre los otros superhéroes, que debería haber escrito en su momento, pero se me olvidó -_- .

 **NOTA 2** : Sé que este capítulo es muy cortito pero pienso que esta escena merecía un post aparte. Espero que os guste :).

* * *

Faltaba ya poco para el amanecer cuando Cat Noir regresó a casa del maestro Fu. Sabía que debía hablar con el anciano de inmediato, despertarlo si estaba dormido y contarle todo lo que había sucedido.

Pero no le quedaban fuerzas. Ni tenía valor, comprendió. Lo único que deseaba en aquellos momentos era abrazar a Marinette, cerrar los ojos y fingir que todo aquello no era más que una horrible pesadilla.

Ella seguía donde la había dejado, dormida sobre el futón, aovillada bajo la manta. Cat Noir se tendió a su lado en silencio, procurando no despertarla.

Qué cansado estaba. Con gusto habría cambiado su destino por el de la Bella Durmiente para dormir cien años y no preocuparse por nada más.

–Garras fuera, Plagg –susurró en la oscuridad.

El kwami, sin embargo, tenía otros planes.

–¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido ir y...?

–Ahora no, Plagg –cortó él–. Por favor, necesito descansar.

–Es lo que tendrías que haber hecho en lugar de presentarte en...

–Plagg. Por favor.

–Está bien –resopló él–. Pero más te vale que me lo pagues con una gran montaña de queso cuando despiertes.

Adrián suspiró. Plagg atravesó la pared y los dejó a solas.

–Gatito –musitó entonces Marinette, medio dormida–. ¿Ya estás de vuelta?

Se arrimó más a él, buscándolo en la penumbra. Adrián la acogió de buena gana entre sus brazos y la besó en la cabeza.

–Sí. Sí, perdona, no quería despertarte.

Marinette pestañeó, luchando contra el sueño.

–¿Todo va bien?

El chico suspiró de nuevo. Podría haber contestado que sí, o podría haberle dicho simplemente que no quería hablar de ello, y ella lo habría entendido.

Pero necesitaba sacarlo fuera.

–He ido a ver a mi padre –confesó.

Marinette no dijo nada, y él pensó que se había enfadado. Pero luego sintió los brazos de ella rodeándole la cintura, tratando de transmitirle su apoyo y su consuelo, y prosiguió en voz baja:

–Sé que ha sido una tontería, pero pensaba..., pensaba que, si él descubría quién era yo en realidad, tal vez cambiara de idea...

–Entiendo –murmuró ella–. ¿Y... no ha sido así?

–Ha sido más bien al revés. Él daba por sentado que, ahora que sé quién es Lepidóptero y por qué necesita los prodigios, le entregaré el mío de buena gana. Y ahora pienso que, en lugar de tratar de hablar con él, debería haber aprovechado la ventaja que teníamos..., y el hecho de que aún no conocía mi identidad...

–Es normal que buscaras respuestas –lo tranquilizó ella–. Todo lo que hace... es por tu madre, ¿verdad?

–Sí. Ella... está muy enferma. Y es por culpa mía, pero esa parte de la historia es... complicada y...

–No hace falta que me la cuentes, si no quieres. Ni necesitas darme más explicaciones. Confío en ti –le susurró al oído, y lo besó en la mejilla.

Adrián sonrió y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Ahora que su vida se estaba cayendo a pedazos tenía la sensación de que Marinette era lo único hermoso que le quedaba en ella, la única estrella de un cielo sumido en una completa oscuridad. Ni siquiera el hecho de ser Cat Noir lo motivaba tanto como antes. No sin Ladybug luchando a su lado. No si el enemigo al que debía enfrentarse era su propio padre.

–Quiere usar los prodigios para salvar a mi madre, como sospechábamos –prosiguió–. Y sabe lo de las consecuencias, pero parece que no le importa. Dice que lo tiene todo planeado. –Suspiró–. Es muy típico de él.

–Lo siento mucho –susurró ella.

–No quiero volver allí, Marinette –confesó Adrián–. Pero tampoco puedo abandonar a mi madre. No sé qué debo hacer.

Su voz sonaba tan repleta de angustia que a Marinette se le rompía el corazón. Su necesidad de ayudarlo se estaba volviendo insoportable, pero no sabía qué podía hacer por él, y menos ahora que había perdido su prodigio y no podría luchar a su lado.

–El maestro Fu ha dicho que no tengo por qué volver a casa –dijo entonces Adrián–. Que puedo quedarme aquí, con él. Y contigo.

–¿Conmigo?

La voz de Adrián sonó entonces muy cerca de su oído.

–Quisiera quedarme contigo –musitó–. Para siempre.

«Para siempre». Aquellas dos palabras sonaban como un súplica, pero también como una promesa, y el corazón de Marinette comenzó a latir salvajemente en su pecho. Sentía el aliento de Adrián rozándole la piel, tan cerca que si alzaba un poco la cabeza podría besarlo...

–Para siempre –repitió ella en un susurro, sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía.

Y entonces los labios de Adrián acariciaron los suyos, con suavidad, casi con timidez. Ella le devolvió el beso, aún sin tener claro si estaba soñando o aquello estaba sucediendo de verdad. Marinette sintió la mano de él sujetándole el rostro, y hundió los dedos en su cabello para acercarlo más a ella.

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez muy conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo.

Marinette había imaginado muchas veces cómo sería besar a Adrián (y, para ser sincera consigo misma, también en alguna ocasión se había preguntado cómo sería con Cat Noir), pero las sensaciones que aquel contacto despertó en su interior eran mucho más intensas y maravillosas de lo que jamás había soñado. Era una emoción que llenaba cada rincón de su pecho, hasta el punto que creyó que el corazón iba a estallarle de pura felicidad.

Había estado muy enamorada de Adrián de una manera romántica e idealista, pero también había aprendido a querer a Cat Noir de otra forma diferente, con sus virtudes y sus defectos; y aquel afecto, forjado a base de todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, de todos los peligros a los que se habían enfrentado, de todas las veces que habían confiado el uno en el otro con los ojos cerrados, se había fundido en algún momento con el amor que ya sentía por Adrián.

Y comprendió que nunca había amado a Adrián, ni tampoco a Cat Noir, tanto como amaba a la persona que era los dos al mismo tiempo.

No sabría si su corazón sería capaz de soportarlo.

Hundió la cara en el hombro de Adrián, temblando, mientras todo su cuerpo vibraba repleto de aquella nueva emoción. Oyó el corazón del chico latiendo salvajemente en el interior de su pecho y notó que inspiraba hondo, tratando de recuperar la calma.

Marinette no sabía qué decir a continuación. «Te quiero», «¿Me besas otra vez?», «Entonces, ¿ya somos novios?», «Te quiero», «¿Me has besado porque te apetecía o porque estás triste y te sientes muy solo?», «¿Es posible que te guste de verdad?», «Te quiero», «Te quiero», «Te quiero...»

Pero no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra, porque tenía miedo de estropear el momento.

Adrián tampoco dijo nada. Quizá se había quedado sin palabras también.

De manera que permanecieron en silencio, incapaces de encontrar una sola frase que mejorase el beso que acababan de compartir, y todavía tan desbordados por sus efectos que no se atrevían a repetirlo.

Entonces Marinette notó que los latidos del corazón de Adrián se ralentizaban y su respiración también se volvía más lenta y regular. Y comprendió que, agotado tras una noche en vela, cargada de emociones, sorpresas y revelaciones, se había quedado dormido por fin.

La mente de Marinette todavía era un confuso batiburrillo de pensamientos inconexos y preguntas sin respuesta. Pero se dejó llevar por el sonido lento y cadencioso de la respiración de Adrián y se fue relajando hasta que, por fin, su propio corazón comenzó a latir al ritmo del de él.

Incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos, se acomodó entre sus brazos y se entregó de nuevo al sueño, mucho más profundo y sereno ahora que su compañero estaba por fin a su lado.


	14. Las razones del maestro Fu

Desde lo más profundo de su sueño, Adrián oía voces lejanas. Voces conocidas. Una sonaba irritada e impaciente; la otra, conciliadora.

Poco a poco, su conciencia fue regresando a la realidad. Aún medio dormido, fue recuperando retazos de los sueños que lo habían asaltado durante la noche.

El primero de ellos había sido una oscura pesadilla en la que su padre había resultado ser Lepidóptero, había raptado a Ladybug y le había arrebatado los pendientes, todo para salvar a su esposa, congelada entre la vida y la muerte porque tiempo atrás se había sacrificado para devolverle la salud a su hijo enfermo.

El segundo sueño era mucho más agradable: resultaba que Ladybug era en realidad Marinette, y estaba enamorada de él, y se besaban, y después ella se dormía acurrucada entre sus brazos.

Había sido un sueño hermoso y muy dulce, del que habría preferido no despertar. De hecho, aún podía sentir a Marinette a su lado, su cabeza reposando sobre su hombro, su cabello suelto acariciando la piel de su cuello. Si inspiraba hondo, todavía podía percibir su olor. El de Ladybug. El amor de su vida.

Suspiró, y aquel delicioso aroma volvió a inundarlo por dentro, con tanta intensidad como si fuese real.

Las voces se interrumpieron un momento.

–¿Lo ves? Al final vas a conseguir despertarlos.

–Es exactamente lo que pretendo. Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy, no es momento para dormir.

Adrián se dio cuenta de que era Plagg el que hablaba, y sonrió para sí. ¿Plagg, el perezoso Plagg, diciendo que no era momento para dormir? Sin duda todo aquello era también parte de su sueño.

Fue de pronto consciente de que el cuerpo cálido que yacía junto al suyo parecía muy real. Y cuando Marinette murmuró algo en sueños y se acomodó entre sus brazos, el corazón se le disparó.

¿Y si no lo había soñado? ¿Y si Marinette era realmente... Ladybug? ¿Y si estaban juntos... de verdad?

Se sintió tentado de abrir los ojos, pero tenía miedo de que la muchacha fuese al fin y al cabo un hermoso sueño y se desvaneciese entre sus brazos con la luz del alba.

Las voces siguieron hablando, y entonces Adrián reconoció al segundo kwami, el que parecía una pequeña tortuga:

–El maestro Fu dijo que debíamos dejarlos descansar.

–Ya han descansado suficiente. Y si Adrián necesitaba dormir, debería haberse quedado aquí en lugar de salir para hacer visitas familiares de madrugada.

El maestro Fu. Visitas familiares.

¿Y si no había sido una pesadilla? ¿Y si su padre... y su madre...?

Abrió los ojos de golpe, tratando de incorporarse; pero se detuvo cuando Marinette protestó en sueños y se acurrucó aún más junto a él, al parecer poco dispuesta a despertarse.

Se quedó, pues, tendido sobre el futón, y miró a su alrededor, aturdido. Aquella no era su habitación, sino en cuarto de invitados del maestro Fu.

Todo había sucedido de verdad.

–¡Por fin! –Plagg voló hasta él para observarlo con gesto severo y las manos en las caderas–. ¿Es que pensabas quedarte todo el día durmiendo?

Adrián parpadeó, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz que hería sus pupilas.

–Plagg –murmuró–. ¿Todo ha sido... real? ¿No lo he soñado? ¿Mi padre...?

–¿Tu padre es Lepidóptero y ayer le revelaste tu verdadera identidad? –completó el kwami–. No, Adrián, me temo que no lo has soñado.

El chico se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo, dejando escapar un suspiro abatido. Plagg pareció ablandarse un poco, porque su voz sonó algo más suave cuando dijo:

–Tenemos que contárselo todo al maestro Fu. Él sabrá qué hacer.

Marinette gruñó algo en sueños.

–Nooo, mamá, déjame dormir un poco más... –se quejó.

–Dejemos que terminen de despejarse –sugirió Wayzz–. Mientras tanto, podemos ir a ver si el maestro necesita ayuda con el desayuno.

–¿Desayuno? –repitió Plagg, y por un momento pareció el mismo de siempre–. Habrá queso, ¿verdad? –preguntó esperanzado.

–No lo sé; quizá deberíamos ir a comprobarlo.

Plagg respondió algo, pero sonó mucho más amortiguado, y Adrián no entendió lo que decía. Cuando la réplica de Wayzz le llegó también desde lejos, el chico comprendió que habían salido ya de la habitación. Apartó el brazo para echar un vistazo y comprobó que, en efecto, los kwamis los habían dejado a solas.

Se atrevió por fin a mirar a Marinette, que se había hecho un ovillo junto a él y se aferraba a la manta con obstinación.

–Bichito, despierta –susurró, y se maravilló al comprender que el apodo había brotado de sus labios con total naturalidad–. Ya es de día.

–Nnnno...

–Síiii... –sonrió él, y le sopló sobre la frente para apartarle el flequillo.

Marinette trató de resistirse, pero finalmente abrió los ojos y lo miró, aún aturdida.

Adrián le sonrió.

–Buenos días –dijo con suavidad.

De pronto, los ojos azules de Marinette se abrieron de par en par y ella dio un salto atrás, apartándose de él con una exclamación sorprendida. Esto lo entristeció un poco. Estaba acostumbrado a que ella reaccionara de esa forma, pero siempre había creído que se debía a que Marinette se sobresaltaba con facilidad. En cambio ahora sabía que ella era Ladybug, y que a la superheroína no era sencillo impresionarla.

No; era él, Adrián Agreste, quien causaba tales tribulaciones a su compañera. Aún no terminaba de comprender por qué ella se alarmaba tanto al verlo, por qué no podía relajarse a su lado. Todo parecía mucho más fácil cuando él llevaba puesta la máscara de Cat Noir.

–¡A-Adrián! –exclamó Marinette–. ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...?

Miró a su alrededor, colorada como una cereza, y se sonrojó todavía más al descubrir que habían dormido tan cerca el uno del otro. Adrián también se ruborizó un poco. La noche anterior le había parecido natural tenderse a su lado, pero a plena luz del día resultaba demasiado evidente que la habitación tenía dos futones y que ellos habían compartido uno solo sin ninguna razón en particular. De noche, en la oscuridad, se habían acercado el uno al otro en busca de consuelo. Por la mañana, sin embargo, las cosas parecían diferentes.

«A lo mejor lo del beso sí que lo he soñado», pensó Adrián de pronto.

Trató de centrarse, aunque aquella posibilidad le causaba un angustioso dolor en el corazón.

–Estamos en casa del maestro Fu –le explicó–. ¿Recuerdas todo lo que pasó la otra noche? ¿El desfile de modelos, la cena en casa de mi padre...? ¿Te acuerdas de lo que hizo después?

Ella parpadeó mientras iba poco a poco volviendo a la realidad.

–Gabriel Agreste es Lepidóptero, ¡y tiene a Tikki! –exclamó–. Oh, y tú eres... –volvió a sonrojarse.

–Cat Noir, siempre a tu servicio, milady. –Ensayó una reverencia, pero estaba aún sentado sobre el futón y no le salió demasiado bien.

Marinette aún intentaba asimilarlo todo.

–Y estamos aquí porque yo no puedo volver a casa..., y tú tampoco –recordó de pronto, y lo miró apenada.

Él sonrió.

–No te preocupes por mí.

Iba a añadir alguna salida graciosa típica de Cat Noir, algo parecido a que el hecho de compartir cuarto con ella compensaba todos sus sufrimientos, pero no le pareció apropiado, no solo por la gravedad de la situación, sino también porque ya no llevaba la máscara puesta y se sentía más inseguro ante ella, sobre todo ahora que sabía que era Ladybug.

Pero se habían besado, ¿verdad? Él había comenzado, llevado por un impulso, y ella le había devuelto el beso, y había sido...

Reprimió un suspiro. Había sido demasiado hermoso para ser real, y por otro lado ella no lo había mencionado aún. Probablemente había sido solo un sueño.

Le colocó las manos sobre los hombros, intentando transmitirle un optimismo que en el fondo no sentía.

–Todo se arreglará, ya lo verás.

Ella desvió la mirada, aún un poco sonrojada, y se fijó en una bolsa de viaje que reposaba sobre una silla.

–¿Eso es...?

–¿...tuyo? –completó él–. Sí, lo siento, olvidé decírtelo anoche. Me lo dio tu madre para ti, lleva algo de ropa y otras cosas necesarias.

Marinette se levantó y se acercó a examinar el contenido de la bolsa. Adrián comprendió que su momento a solas había terminado, y suspiró para sus adentros. «Quizá debería haberle preguntado por el beso», se dijo. «¿Debería decirle lo que siento por ella, o ya lo sabe? Tal vez ya no le gusto tanto como antes, ahora que sabe que soy Cat Noir. Y el beso quizá no...»

–¿Lo saben mis padres? –preguntó ella entonces, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

–¿El qué?

–Que yo soy... o era... Ladybug.

–No les he dicho nada, tranquila. A estas alturas, ya todo el mundo ha visto el vídeo de Lepidóptero, y no quería preocuparlos. Solo les he explicado que Lepidóptero había amenazado a algunas personas en la ciudad y que su hija estaba bajo mi protección personal. –Suspiró–. Supongo que eso no los tranquilizará mucho más, pero pensé que era la mejor opción.

–Sí, muchísimas gracias. Has hecho bien. Me sabe fatal que mi familia esté en peligro por mi culpa –murmuró.

–Si te sirve de consuelo, no creo que tu familia esté en peligro en realidad –replicó él–. ¿Recuerdas que te conté que hablé anoche con mi padre? Tengo la sensación de que, ahora que no tienes el prodigio, ya no le interesas en realidad. Y de todos modos tiene otro plan para extorsionarnos, al parecer.

Marinette se volvió para mirarlo.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Te lo contaré después, porque también quiero que lo oiga el maestro Fu. Creo que él y los kwamis estaban preparando el desayuno, por cierto.

Las tripas de Marinette rugieron de pronto, y ella se puso muy colorada. Adrián se rió.

–No te preocupes, yo también estoy hambriento. Debe de ser muy tarde. ¿Salimos? –sugirió.

Ella cargó con su bolsa y asintió. Adrián se dirigió a la puerta, pero Marinette dudó un momento antes de seguirlo.

Sabía que tenían que hablar de muchas cosas con el maestro Fu, pero en el fondo deseaba seguir un rato a solas con Adrián. Era consciente de que, en cuanto atravesaran aquella puerta, tendrían que concentrarse en hallar la manera de derrotar a Lepidóptero y no tendrían ya tiempo para hablar de ellos dos, de su relación y sus sentimientos.

Adrián había sido muy dulce con ella, pero en ningún momento había dicho que siguiera enamorado ahora que sabía que Marinette era Ladybug. Se habían besado la noche anterior, pero él no lo había mencionado, como si no tuviese importancia, o como si no hubiese sucedido en realidad. Quizá lo había soñado, o tal vez él se había dejado llevar por la emotividad del momento. El Cat Noir que ella conocía no habría pasado de puntillas por el hecho de que había conseguido por fin un beso de su querida Ladybug. Sin embargo, él actuaba como si nada hubiese sucedido. Y Marinette no sabía qué pensar.

Por otro lado, con Tikki en poder de Lepidóptero se sentía egoísta por preocuparse por aquellas cuestiones. De modo que inspiró hondo y siguió a Adrián fuera de la habitación.

Los kwamis estaban poniendo la mesa mientras el maestro Fu terminaba de preparar el desayuno. Había tostadas con mantequilla, baguettes, brioches y zumos de frutas, pero también té, fideos y empanadillas al vapor.

–¡Lo mejor de dos continentes! –exclamó el anciano sonriente–. ¿Tenéis hambre, jóvenes? Esperad solo un momento más.

–¿Puedo ir al cuarto de baño mientras tanto? –preguntó Marinette.

–Por supuesto, y puedes usar la ducha si lo necesitas. Encontrarás toallas limpias en el cajón bajo el lavabo.

Ella sonrió, más animada.

–¡Oh, estupendo! ¡Muchas gracias!

Wayzz le indicó el camino al cuarto de baño; Marinette cerró la puerta tras ella y, cuando Adrián y el maestro Fu oyeron el sonido de la ducha, el chico dijo, a media voz:

–Maestro Fu, hay algo que necesito contarle.

Él le señaló un asiento junto a la mesa mientras seguía revolviendo el cazo de los fideos.

–Puedes hablar, Adrián. Te escucho.

El muchacho tragó saliva, se aclaró la garganta y, tras un momento de vacilación, le contó lo que habían visto en el sótano de la mansión Agreste. Le habló de su madre, de la cápsula y de la historia que Gabriel le había contado después. Al llegar a esta última parte se mostró dubitativo, temiendo que el anciano lo reñiría por haber acudido a hablar con su padre y, sobre todo, por haberle revelado su identidad. Pero Fu se limitó a asentir con gesto grave y a permitir que siguiera hablando sin interrumpirle.

–Maestro, ¿es realmente posible lo que sugiere mi padre? –preguntó Adrián por fin–. ¿Que mi madre me... akumatizara hace años, y que el akuma aún siga... formando parte de mí?

El maestro Fu terminó por fin de hervir los fideos y los sirvió en los cuencos. Solo cuando los hubo depositado todos sobre la mesa cruzó una mirada con Wayzz y dijo:

–No estoy realmente seguro. Aún no he descifrado por completo las páginas del libro de hechizos dedicadas al prodigio de la mariposa, pero sí sé que sus poderes parecen casi ilimitados. Sin embargo, el portador de la mariposa no puede utilizar ese poder por sí mismo, solo entregarlo a otros.

»Hace unos años, Wayzz percibió que el prodigio de la mariposa se había activado. El aura de la persona que lo estaba usando era benéfica, por lo que supusimos que en cualquier momento aparecería un superhéroe que nos conduciría hasta el nuevo portador del prodigio para que pudiésemos recuperarlo.

»Sin embargo, el superhéroe nunca se presentó; el prodigio fue desactivado tiempo después, antes de que tuviésemos ocasión de rastrearlo.

–Llegué a pensar que mi percepción me había fallado por una vez –prosiguió Wayzz–; pero entonces, hace aproximadamente un año, volví a detectar el aura de Nooroo; en esta ocasión se trataba de un aura maléfica, y poco después aparecieron Corazón de Piedra y Lepidóptero.

Adrián desvió la mirada, abatido.

–Un aura maléfica... –murmuró.

El maestro Fu le dirigió una larga mirada pensativa.

–Fuiste a ver a tu padre porque pensabas que podías hacerle cambiar de idea, ¿verdad?

–Sí, yo... creía que, si él descubría que había estado luchando contra su hijo... quizá devolvería los prodigios. También quería saber por qué está haciendo todo esto. Pero no esperaba que me contara una historia tan...

No encontró la palabra que estaba buscando. Sus manos recorrieron su propio cuerpo, como si esperase que expulsara de pronto el akuma que en teoría cobijaba, para volver a transformarlo en el chico imperfecto que había sido.

–Los akumas tienen el poder de transformarte en aquello que quieres ser –confirmó el maestro Fu–. No necesariamente alguien con superpoderes.

–Pero los cambios no son permanentes –objetó Adrián.

–No lo son, en efecto. Algo como lo que sugiere tu padre habría requerido una gran cantidad de energía. ¿Suficiente como para debilitar fatalmente al portador, o incluso matarlo? Es posible –murmuró Fu, acariciándose la perilla pensativo.

–Entonces, es cierto –musitó el chico–. Todo lo que ha sufrido París este último año, todos los ataques, el terror..., ha sido culpa mía.

–Tú no lo elegiste, Adrián. La responsabilidad de los actos recae siempre en quien los comete, o en quien obliga a otros a cometerlos.

–Aun así..., se trata de mi padre... y de mi madre. –Inspiró hondo y añadió–: Maestro Fu, hay algo que necesito saber: ¿por qué me escogió precisamente a mí para ser Cat Noir?

–¿Por qué crees tú que fue? –preguntó él a su vez.

–Yo..., desde que descubrí la identidad de Lepidóptero, yo... –balbuceó el muchacho–, he estado pensando que quizá usted ya sospechaba de él.

–Sospechaba de él, en efecto –confirmó Fu, y los hombros de Adrián se hundieron un poco.

–Entonces, es verdad –murmuró–. Me eligió a mí para que Plagg pudiese espiar a mi padre, ¿no es así?

–Si fuese así, ¡habría hecho muy mal mi trabajo! –protestó el kwami–, porque ayer nos pilló completamente desprevenidos, a ti y a mí.

–No negaré que rondaba por tu barrio por esa razón –confesó Fu–, y que te observaba desde lejos, preguntándome qué relación podías tener con el prodigio de la mariposa, y si eras igual que tu padre o más parecido a tu madre.

–Y por eso tardó tanto en confiar en mí, a pesar de todo –siguió Adrián–. Marinette sabía quién era usted, podía venir a visitarlo, puede entregar prodigios a otras personas y conocer su identidad, y en cambio, yo...

–Dime, Adrián –cortó el anciano–: ahora que sabes para qué quiere Lepidóptero los prodigios, ¿le entregarías el tuyo?

Adrián desvió la mirada.

–Si hubiese sido mi padre, sin más, quizá me lo habría pensado –murmuró–. Pero llevo demasiado tiempo luchando contra Lepidóptero. Sé muy bien el daño que ha causado. A simple vista parece que no es una gran amenaza, porque Ladybug siempre lo arregla todo después..., pero, si no fuese por su poder, medio París estaría en ruinas ahora mismo. Habría docenas de muertos y desaparecidos. Y a mi padre no le importó en ningún momento. –Alzó la cabeza para mirar al maestro a los ojos–. Por ejemplo, si Gamer nos hubiese derrotado y Lepidóptero hubiese obtenido nuestros prodigios, ¿qué habría sido de todas esas personas a las que fulminó sin más? ¿Quién las habría traído de vuelta? –Sacudió la cabeza–. No puedo formar parte de esto. Aunque sea mi madre, aunque fuese por mí..., tiene que haber otra manera. No puedo consentir que sufra un solo inocente más por mi culpa.

El maestro Fu asintió lentamente.

–Y por esto te escogí, Adrián. Porque vi un alma bondadosa en ti. Y no me equivoqué. –Sonrió y añadió–: Por supuesto que confío en ti. Pero existía la posibilidad de que vivieses en la misma casa que nuestro enemigo, y quería minimizar el riesgo de que él pudiese descubrir secretos importantes a través de ti.

–¡Jamás se lo habría contado! Yo...

–No estoy diciendo que fueses a revelárselos voluntariamente. Pero Lepidóptero tiene formas oscuras y retorcidas de conseguir lo que quiere.

Pero él sacudió la cabeza.

–Sigo sin comprender por qué me escogió precisamente a mí. Si sospechaba de mi padre, entonces ya sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarme a él. ¿Era eso lo que pretendía? –preguntó con amargura–. ¿Para eso me eligió?

–Y para protegerte de él.

El chico lo miró, sorprendido. El anciano prosiguió:

–El prodigio de Cat Noir te dio la libertad que necesitabas para mantenerte a cierta distancia de tu padre, lejos de su influencia. Te ha permitido crecer como persona, desarrollar esa parte de ti que está deseosa de ayudar a los demás, y que tu padre mantiene prisionera en una jaula de oro. Y también te ha permitido conocer a Ladybug.

Adrián se ruborizó.

–Ladybug... –murmuró–. Usted sabía que era Marinette desde el principio, ¿verdad?

–Yo la escogí, igual que te elegí a ti para ser Cat Noir.

–Pero ella... no sabía que era yo. Usted no se lo dijo, ni siquiera cuando sospechó que yo podría ser Lepidóptero.

–No compartió conmigo aquella sospecha; se negaba a creer que pudieses ser tú. –Sonrió–. Le importas mucho, Adrián. Con máscara y sin ella. Tampoco estaba de acuerdo en que te mantuviésemos al margen. Ella confía en ti sin reservas.

El chico enrojeció todavía más.

–Yo... yo... –balbuceó.

Quiso añadir algo más, pero en aquel momento se abrió la puerta del baño y salió Marinette, sonriente y más relajada. Llevaba ropa limpia y había vuelto a recogerse el cabello en dos coletas.

–¡Estoy lista! –anunció–. ¿Quieres ducharte tú también? –le preguntó a Adrián–. Sé que lo haces muy a menudo.

Él la miró sin comprender.

–¿A qué te refieres?

Ella se sonrojó.

–Yo..., bueno, siempre que he estado en tu casa... como Ladybug, quiero decir..., me dio la sensación de que...

Él lo comprendió de pronto y dejó escapar una alegre carcajada.

–¡La excusa de la ducha! –exclamó–. Era la forma perfecta de mantenerte alejada mientras me transformaba para que no descubrieses mi identidad secreta, milady –concluyó con un guiño pícaro.

Las mejillas de ella se volvieron de un color rojo furioso. Adrián sonrió y prosiguió, encogiéndose de hombros:

–De todos modos no tengo ropa para cambiarme. –Tragó saliva y añadió–. Y supongo que ahora ya no puedo volver a casa para hacer la maleta.

Marinette lo miró, conmovida; sintió el impulso de abrazarlo, y sin duda lo habría hecho, de haberse tratado de Cat Noir. Pero era Adrián, y aún se sentía intimidada. De modo que se limitó a tomarle la mano y a apretársela suavemente, con cierta timidez, para transmitirle su apoyo.

–Lo siento mucho –murmuró.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

–No pasa nada. Si antes dudaba sobre si regresar o no, al menos ahora ya tengo claro que no debo hacerlo. Por algo se empieza, ¿no?

Marinette miró de reojo al maestro Fu.

–¿Ya le has contado...?

–Sí, me lo ha contado todo –respondió él.

–No del todo –dijo Adrián–. Tengo menos de un día para entregar mi prodigio a mi padre. Si no lo hago, liberará otro akuma. Y sin los poderes de Ladybug no tenemos modo de purificarlo ni de arreglar los destrozos que pueda causar.

Marinette lanzó una exclamación de horror.

–¡Es cierto! No había pensado en eso. Oh, no, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

–De momento, sentarnos a desayunar –dijo el maestro Fu–. La comida fría no está igual de buena, y se piensa mejor con el estómago lleno, ¿no os parece?

Adrián y Marinette cruzaron una mirada, sonrieron y se sentaron a la mesa. Fue entonces cuando descubrieron que Plagg ya había dado cuenta de todo el queso y dormitaba sobre el plato vacío con la barriga a punto de reventar.

–Plagg, eres un maleducado –gruñó Adrián, y Marinette dejó escapar una risita.

El chico se volvió hacia ella. Ambos cruzaron una mirada repleta de cariño, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que los reconcomía por dentro. No delante del maestro Fu y los kwamis y, desde luego, no cuando París se enfrentaba a una amenaza contra la que no sabían cómo luchar.

De modo que se limitaron a obedecer al maestro y a dar cuenta del desayuno.

Debían recuperar fuerzas para afrontar la batalla que estaba por llegar.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Sé que ahora voy más lenta actualizando; este mes no tengo tanto tiempo libre como el anterior. Pero la historia sigue adelante, como veis. Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir ahí! :)


	15. Refuerzos

**NOTA:** Disculpad la tardanza; estos días estoy liada con asuntos familiares y no puedo actualizar tan a menudo como querría, ¡pero el fic sigue adelante! Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo. ¡espero que os guste, y gracias por leer!

* * *

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, recogieron los platos y despejaron la mesa. Entonces el maestro Fu sacó la caja de los prodigios de su escondite en el gramófono y la depositó ante sus invitados.

Adrián la contempló atónito cuando todos los cajones se abrieron, uno tras otro, desplegando más de una docena de prodigios ante sus ojos. Se volvió para mirar a Marinette, pero ella observaba la caja con aire pensativo, nada sorprendida al parecer, y el chico comprendió que no era la primera vez que la veía.

Naturalmente, pensó con cierta amargura. Después de todo, Ladybug había sido la encargada de repartir los prodigios en nombre del maestro Fu.

Él ni siquiera sabía que existiesen tantos prodigios. Contempló la caja con curiosidad, especialmente los espacios vacíos. Le llamó la atención el hecho de que faltasen cinco joyas. Ladybug, Cat Noir, Lepidóptero y el maestro Fu. ¿Cuál sería la quinta, y quién la tendría en su poder?

Comprendió que aún había demasiadas cosas que no sabía o no entendía, de modo que se limitó a escuchar mientras Marinette y el maestro intercambiaban ideas y propuestas. Se dio cuenta de que ella conocía muy bien todos los prodigios, los kwamis y los poderes asociados a cada uno de ellos, y eso quería decir que el maestro Fu había pasado bastante tiempo adiestrándola. Se sintió un poco triste al comprender hasta qué punto lo habían mantenido al margen a causa de su relación con Gabriel Agreste, de modo que se limitó a observar a su compañera mientras hablaba.

Todavía le maravillaba la forma en que había mantenido separadas a Marinette y Ladybug en su cabeza. Ahora que la veía hablar con pasión y determinación, frunciendo el ceño con expresión reconcentrada mientras consideraba las ventajas e inconvenientes de cada nuevo plan que se le ocurría, se preguntó cómo era posible que nunca antes se hubiese fijado en aquella faceta de su tímida compañera de clase. Cierto, la había visto enfrentarse a Chloé y defender sus ideas ante alumnos y profesores como delegada de curso, pero siempre desde un segundo plano. En las distancias cortas, Marinette se ponía nerviosa y apenas conseguía hilar dos frases seguidas.

Él no recordaba haber visto nunca a Ladybug tartamudeando.

Por eso le resultaba fascinante contemplar a Marinette actuando como la heroína brillante y confiada que ahora sabía que era. Se habría pasado horas mirándola, intentando asimilar el hecho de que no se trataba de dos chicas diferentes, sino de una tercera que no era en realidad ninguna de las dos, pero que también era ambas al mismo tiempo.

Volvió a la realidad cuando se dio cuenta de que ella y el maestro Fu se habían quedado mirándolo fijamente.

–¿Qué? –preguntó, desconcertado.

–¿Qué opinas tú? –preguntó Marinette.

–¿Sobre qué?

–Estábamos hablando de usar el prodigio del perro y el de la serpiente, combinados con... –empezó Marinette, pero se detuvo de pronto–. No estabas escuchando, ¿verdad?

Adrián esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa.

–No, yo... lo siento, creo que me he perdido. –Sacudió la cabeza y añadió–: Pero de todos modos, ¿creéis prudente recurrir a otros superhéroes? Mi padre dijo que, si lo hacíamos, liberaría al akuma antes de tiempo.

Marinette frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes?

–Han pasado demasiadas cosas en las últimas horas –se defendió él.

–Tiene sentido –asintió el maestro Fu, acariciándose la perilla.

Marinette contempló la caja, desolada.

–Y entonces, ¿cómo...? Oh –dijo de pronto, y sonrió.

Adrián conocía muy bien aquella sonrisa. La había visto muchas veces en el rostro enmascarado de la superheroína, y sabía lo que significaba.

–¿Detecto un plan? –inquirió, dedicándole su mejor sonrisa de Cat Noir.

–Puedes apostar tus bigotes a que sí, gatito –respondió ella sin pensar; pero al cruzar su mirada con la de él pareció retraerse de nuevo–. Quiero decir...

–No esperaba menos de ti, milady –cortó él, antes de que Marinette pudiese echarse atrás.

Ella bajó la vista, un poco ruborizada. Se centró de nuevo en la caja de los prodigios.

–Si Lepidóptero no quiere ver superhéroes, no los verá –declaró.

Tomó el colgante del zorro y miró al maestro Fu, que asintió. Entonces se volvió de nuevo hacia Adrián.

–Necesito que contactes con Alya.

–¿Con Alya? –repitió él–. ¿Por qué? ¿Vamos a grabar un mensaje para el Ladyblog?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Tienes que decirle que se reúna con nosotros. Si le das esto, lo entenderá.

Le tendió el prodigio del zorro, pero él dudó un instante antes de cogerlo.

–¿Por qué? ¿Cómo va a...? –Lo entendió de pronto y abrió al máximo sus ojos verdes–. Espera un momento..., ¿Alya es Rena Rouge? Y tú..., tú lo sabías, claro. Desde el principio –murmuró.

Marinette asintió, avergonzada.

–Sí, yo... lo siento mucho. No es que no confiara en ti, es que...

Adrián sacudió la cabeza.

–No pasa nada. –Inspiró hondo y cogió por fin el prodigio que ella le tendía–. Entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan?

Ella sonrió de nuevo; cuando comenzó a hablar, sus ojos azules brillaron con la inteligencia y la picardía de Ladybug, y Adrián tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para concentrarse en lo que decía, porque le entraron unas irrefrenables ganas de besarla (¿de nuevo? ¿por primera vez? No lo sabía, pero en todo caso no pensaba hacerlo delante del maestro Fu).

Sorprendentemente, se las arregló para comprender el plan a la primera.

* * *

Alya y su familia estaban alojados en una pequeña pensión a las afueras de París. La noche anterior, Cat Noir los había conducido hasta allí en secreto. Les había dicho que estaban en peligro y que no debían contarle a nadie dónde se habían escondido.

Alya sabía que aquello era probablemente culpa suya. Porque Lepidóptero había secuestrado a Ladybug y había obtenido su prodigio, y ella era una de las personas más próximas a la superheroína, puesto que dirigía un blog de noticias dedicado a ella.

Pero también porque era Rena Rouge, y no pudo evitar preguntarse, inquieta, si Lepidóptero trataría de arrebatarle el prodigio a ella también. No se atrevió a hablar de ello con Cat Noir, ya que, hasta donde ella sabía, Ladybug había mantenido en secreto su identidad. Alya no podía comprender por qué la heroína no compartía aquella información con su compañero. Pero corrían rumores de que los dos miembros del superdúo tampoco se conocían realmente entre ellos.

Que ni siquiera Cat Noir sabía quién se escondía tras la máscara de Ladybug.

Y ahora, probablemente solo Lepidóptero poseía aquella información.

Aunque quizá Cat Noir sí había descubierto que ella era Rena después de todo, y por eso había tratado de ponerla a salvo. Por si Lepidóptero obligaba a Ladybug a revelar su identidad también, y el villano la convertía en su próximo objetivo.

Era poco probable, puesto que ella no estaba en posesión del prodigio del zorro y por tanto no podría entregárselo.

Pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable de todos modos. Porque había arriesgado la seguridad de su familia por jugar a los superhéroes y ni siquiera podía contárselo. Etta y Ella estaban asustadas y repetían que querían volver a casa, y Nora, su hermana mayor, no soportaba la idea de no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Y por supuesto, estaba el hecho de que Ladybug había caído.

Alya estaba muy preocupada por ella. La noche anterior se había esforzado en mantener la boca cerrada, pero finalmente no había podido evitar preguntar a Cat Noir al respecto. Si alguien debía de estar pasándolo mal, era sin duda el superhéroe felino. ¿Se rendiría al chantaje de Lepidóptero? ¿Entregaría su prodigio para salvar a su compañera, dejando a la ciudad indefensa en manos del villano? Era una decisión difícil; Alya no sabía qué habría hecho ella en su lugar, de modo que no se atrevía a tratar de imaginar cómo actuaría Cat Noir. Que estaba profundamente enamorado de Ladybug era algo evidente para cualquiera que tuviese ojos en la cara. Pero él era un verdadero héroe y sabía muy bien que, si entregaba su prodigio, Lepidóptero habría vencido.

Cat Noir se había limitado a guiñarle uno de sus ojos felinos y le había dicho que confiara en él, y en Ladybug. Y Alya se había permitido soñar que tenían un plan para salir de aquel atolladero.

Con el paso de las horas, sin embargo, la esperanza se desvanecía. No había nuevas noticias de Cat Noir, y mucho menos de Ladybug. «Quizá ha decidido rendirse después de todo», pensó Alya.

Tenía que reconocer que probablemente también ella habría entregado su prodigio para salvar a un ser querido.

Etta y Ella estaban discutiendo otra vez, peleándose por el mando a distancia. Buscando algo de paz y silencio, Alya se encerró en el cuarto que compartía con Nora, y que ahora estaba vacío, porque su hermana había salido a correr por el parque cercano para despejarse. Suspiró y consultó su móvil por enésima vez.

Sin noticias de los héroes.

Se dirigió a la mesa para sentarse ante el portátil y trabajar un poco... y entonces vio una pequeña cajita de madera que conocía muy bien.

El corazón se le aceleró. ¿Podría ser... Trixx?

Cuando alargó la mano para cogerlo vio la nota que había debajo. La desplegó con dedos temblorosos y la leyó: «Reúnete con nosotros en esta dirección. Sé discreta; nadie debe ver a R. R.». Estaba firmado con una pequeña huella de gato.

Alya se precipitó hacia la ventana y se asomó fuera. Le pareció ver una sombra furtiva alejándose por los tejados, pero no podía estar segura. Se centró de nuevo en la cajita, inspiró hondo y la abrió.

Un destello anaranjado la cegó por un momento; cuando abrió los ojos se encontró cara a cara con Trixx, el pequeño kwami con forma de zorro.

–Tenemos un grave problema –dijo él, antes de que Alya pudiese abrir la boca–. Ponte el collar, pero no te transformes aún. Estoy seguro de que serás capaz de salir sin que nadie se dé cuenta, ¿verdad? Después de todo, eres una chica con muchos recursos.

Alya sonrió.

–Por supuesto.

Se colgó el prodigio al cuello con un estremecimiento de emoción.

Por fin podría hacer algo para ayudar.

* * *

Cat Noir volvió a entrar en casa del maestro Fu por el balcón que seguía abierto. Marinette lo estaba esperando con el corazón en vilo y se adelantó unos pasos para recibirlo. Él estaba serio, pero cuando alzó la cabeza y la vio, su mirada se suavizó y le dedicó una sonrisa llena de cariño. El corazón de ella latió un poco más deprisa.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó, tratando de centrarse.

Cat Noir se enderezó.

–Misión cumplida –informó–. Prodigio entregado a su destinataria, y estoy bastante seguro de que nadie me ha visto regresar.

Marinette inspiró hondo.

–Espero que Alya no tarde en llegar. Me sabe mal involucrarla en esto, pero...

–Tú la escogiste como portadora del prodigio del zorro –intervino el maestro Fu–. Si la juzgaste digna de ser una heroína, sin duda estará a la altura de la misión.

Marinette bajó la cabeza, insegura.

–Sigo pensando que todo este lío ha sido culpa mía –murmuró–. Si pudiese volver atrás...

–Eh –susurró Cat Noir, oprimiéndole suavemente el brazo–. Ya hemos hablado de esto. Toda la culpa es del supervillano que aterroriza París, y de nadie más.

Ella notó que su compañero había evitado pronunciar su nombre o referirse a él como «mi padre». Inspiró hondo. No era momento de autocompadecerse. Sin duda todo aquello estaba siendo mucho más duro y complicado para él, y lo menos que podía hacer era apoyarlo y ayudarlo en lo que pudiera.

–Garras fuera –dijo Cat Noir entonces, y volvió a transformarse en Adrián.

Marinette se quedó mirándolo mientras lo hacía, maravillada. Él se dio cuenta y desvió la vista, ligeramente ruborizado.

–Aún me resulta extraño –dijo–. Transformarme delante de otras personas, quiero decir. No es que no esté contento de que tú lo sepas –se apresuró a añadir–. Es solo que el secreto era tan importante y he pasado tanto tiempo ocultándolo a todo el mundo que ahora tengo la sensación de que estoy haciendo algo mal.

–Ella debía saberlo, dadas las circunstancias –intervino Plagg–. Pero lo de tu padre podrías habérnoslo ahorrado, la verdad.

–Plagg...

–Lo hecho, hecho está –cortó el maestro Fu–. Ahora lo único que podemos hacer es utilizar las circunstancias en nuestro favor.

Marinette iba a decir algo, pero entonces llamaron a la puerta. Adrián y ella cruzaron una mirada mientras el anciano iba a abrir.

Fuera estaba Alya, y parecía muy confundida.

–Disculpe –le dijo a Fu–, estoy buscando una dirección, pero me parece que me he equivocado... –Entonces vio a sus amigos en el interior de la habitación y abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida–. ¿Adrián? ¿Marinette? ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

–¡Hola, Alya! –saludó Marinette con una risa nerviosa–. Pasa y te lo explicaremos todo...

La chica obedeció, aún desconcertada. Fu cerró la puerta tras ella.

–Has llegado al sitio correcto –anunció con una sonrisa–, Rena Rouge.

Ella dio un respingo y volvió a mirar al anciano, alarmada.

–¿Cómo sabe...? Es decir..., debe de haberse confundido, porque...

–Alya –intervino Trixx, emergiendo del interior de su mochila–, estás en presencia del maestro Fu, el Guardián de los Prodigios.

Él asintió, aún sonriendo con amabilidad.

–Eso es. Y te hemos convocado para que nos ayudes a recuperar el prodigio de Ladybug, que ha caído en poder de Lepidóptero.

–¡Ladybug! Pero... pero... ¿ha sido usted quien me ha entregado el prodigio del zorro? Pensaba que había sido Cat Noir...

–Y no te equivocas –intervino Adrián, frotándose la nuca, un tanto azorado.

–¿También os han convocado a vosotros para salvar a Ladybug? –se emocionó Alya–. ¡Esto va a ser genial! –Entonces reparó en Plagg, que flotaba en el aire muy cerca de Adrián–. Un momento...

Marinette avanzó un par de pasos para reunirse con su amiga.

–No va a hacer falta rescatar a Ladybug, Alya –le explicó–. Porque ella ya está a salvo. Cat Noir la rescató –añadió, dirigiendo una afectuosa mirada a Adrián–, aunque no pudo recuperar su prodigio.

–¿Entonces...? –preguntó ella, muy perdida, mirando a su alrededor en busca de la superheroína.

Marinette la tomó de las manos y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

–Alya –repitió–, yo soy Ladybug. O al menos, lo era... y volveré a serlo en cuanto recuperemos el prodigio. Y A-adrián –balbuceó–, es Cat Noir. Él conserva su prodigio, como ves, así que sigue siendo Cat Noir.

Alya la miró un momento con los ojos muy abiertos, y después se volvió hacia Adrián, que la saludaba con una tímida sonrisa. Pero ella se fijó el el kwami que se había acomodado sobre su hombro.

–Encantado, soy Plagg –se presentó–, el kwami que concede a Cat Noir todos sus poderes.

–No –soltó Alya, perpleja. Volvió a mirar a Marinette–. Esto es una broma, ¿verdad?

–Ojalá lo fuera –suspiró ella–, pero estamos en una situación crítica. Debemos recuperar el prodigio en menos de veinticuatro horas, o de lo contrario...

–¿Intentas decirme que has sido Ladybug todo el tiempo?

–Sí, lo siento..., sé que te he estado mintiendo y no debería haberlo hecho, pero debía mantener mi identidad en secreto... Tú lo sabes, porque tampoco le has contado a nadie que eras Rena Rouge.

Alya ató cabos entonces.

–¡Tú me escogiste para ser portadora del prodigio del zorro! –La abrazó con fuerza–. ¡Todo esto es lo más alucinante que me ha pasado en la vida! ¡Mi mejor amiga y yo, superheroínas de París!

–Sí, es genial –sonrió Marinette–, pero me temo que eso no volverá a pasar hasta que recuperemos mi prodigio. Adrián y yo tenemos un plan..., y vamos a necesitar que utilices tu poder para...

–Espera un momento –cortó Alya. Se volvió hacia Adrián y lo miró de arriba abajo, como si lo viera por primera vez–. ¿En serio tú eres Cat Noir? Entonces, si ella es Ladybug... –Sacudió la cabeza–. A ver, no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué os comportáis de forma tan diferente entre vosotros cuando no lleváis la máscara puesta?

–Porque hasta ayer no conocíamos nuestras identidades –explicó Adrián–. Marinette había perdido su prodigio, y cuando la rescaté obviamente descubrí quién era, así que me pareció justo... revelarle también mi identidad.

–Pero eso significa... –Se cubrió la boca para ahogar un grito de emoción–. ¡Madre mía, madre mía, madre mía!

–Alya...

–¿Te dije o no te dije que se parecía a Cat Noir? ¡Y tú no me creías! ¡Ja! ¿Tenía razón o tenía razón?

–Alya, céntrate –cortó Marinette, avergonzada, mientras Adrián le dirigía una mirada divertida–. Tenemos que hablar del plan...

–¡Tengo que ir al servicio! –anunció entonces ella.

El maestro Fu le señaló la puerta del cuarto de baño, y Alya agarró a Marinette de la mano y se la llevó a rastras.

–¿Qué hacéis? –preguntó Adrián, confuso.

–¡Reunión de chicas en el baño! –anunció Alya–. Dadnos diez minutos para que nos pongamos al día.

–Pero... –trató de protestar Marinette.

No hubo nada que hacer. Las chicas se encerraron en el cuarto de baño, ante la perplejidad de Adrián y la sonrisa divertida del maestro Fu.

–Tienen que ponerse al día –se limitó a decir el anciano, encogiéndose de hombros, cuando el chico lo miró, interrogante.

* * *

–Repítemelo despacio –estaba diciendo Alya en el cuarto de baño.

Marinette inspiró hondo.

–Adrián es Cat Noir –dijo–. Y yo soy Ladybug..., pero he perdido mi prodigio y...

Sin embargo, Alya no estaba interesada en esa parte de la historia.

–Sabes que Cat Noir está loco por Ladybug, ¿no? Dime que lo sabes o que al menos has notado algo, porque no es posible que todos lo sepan menos tú.

Ella enrojeció intensamente.

–S-sí, por supuesto, él ha sido bastante claro y en cierta ocasión...

–¿Se te declaró? –se emocionó Alya.

–Algo así...

–¿Y qué le dijiste? Le dirías que sí, ¿verdad?

–Pu-pues no..., le dije que lo quería solo como amigo porque había un chico...

–¿¡Le diste calabazas a Adrián!?

–¡Baja la voz! –susurró ella–. No, le di calabazas a Cat Noir, no a Adrián.

–¡Pero él es Adrián..., digo, Cat Noir! Quiero decir... ¡que son la misma persona!

–¡Pero yo no lo sabía!

Alya pestañeó con desconcierto.

–Bueno, pero ahora sí lo sabes. Y él sabe quién eres tú, así que... ya podéis estar juntos, ¿no?

–Bueno... –farfulló Marinette, desviando la mirada.

Alya colocó las manos sobre sus hombros y la miró fijamente.

–¿Cuál es el problema? Ahora que sabes que es Cat Noir..., ¿ya no te gusta?

–¡No! –exclamó Marinette–. Quiero decir... sí..., es decir... Al principio no me gustaba, ¿de acuerdo? M-me refiero a Cat Noir, no a Adrián. Pero somos compañeros, hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos, y con el tiempo le he tomado cariño y...

–¿Y?

–Y puede que algo más –admitió Marinette–. Y creo que ya sentía algo especial por él antes incluso de saber que era Adrián.

–Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

Marinette suspiró.

–Que no sé si le sigo gustando igual... ahora que sabe que Ladybug soy yo.

–¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no ibas a gustarle, chica?

–Porque nunca se fijó en mí..., como Marinette, quiero decir. Y porque, desde que sabe que soy Ladybug...

–¿Está raro contigo?

–¡No! Está cariñoso y muy dulce..., pero no me ha vuelto a decir..., no ha sacado el tema..., y como yo lo rechacé, quizá ha pasado página, o tal vez se ha dado cuenta de que no estaba enamorado en el fondo...

–¿Tú crees que Cat Noir no estaba enamorado de Ladybug? –planteó Alya, perpleja.

Marinette tragó saliva.

–S-si fuese amor de verdad –argumentó, con un nudo en la garganta–, ¿no crees que se habría fijado también en Marinette? Al fin y al cabo..., somos la misma persona.

Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas, y Alya la abrazó, conmovida.

–Ay, Marinette... qué cosas te pasan. No habéis hablado de esto, ¿verdad?

–Yo le-le dije que me gustaba Adrián... antes de saber que era él. Es decir, se lo dije a Cat Noir. Y después me reveló su identidad, pero no me dijo..., no me propuso... –Hizo una pausa, tratando de calmarse–. Y a lo mejor solo necesita tiempo para hacerse a la idea, porque no te imaginas la de cosas que le han pasado a él también...

–Marinette.

–...así que por supuesto no pienso presionarlo, porque sería...

–¡Marinette! Escúchame. Si no he entendido mal, estáis preparando un plan para enfrentaros a Lepidóptero y recuperar tu prodigio, ¿no es así?

–¡Sí! Y por eso vamos a necesitar...

–¿Y estás segura de que podréis llevarlo a cabo en estas condiciones?

Marinette se quedó mirándola sin comprender.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Está claro que estás sufriendo, y él estará como mínimo muy confundido. Mira, yo no lo veo tan complicado. Estáis enamorados el uno del otro desde hace muchísimo tiempo, pero no lo sabíais. Tenéis que hablar y aclarar las cosas. Antes mejor que después.

Marinette volvió a sonrojarse.

–¿Hablar? ¿Co-con Adrián? Pero no voy a ser capaz...

–Entonces habla con Cat Noir. Ladybug nunca ha tenido problemas con eso, ¿verdad?

–Pero yo ya no soy Ladybug –suspiró ella.

Alya la abrazó con cariño.

–Tú siempre serás Ladybug. Yo siempre he sabido que eres muy valiente en el fondo. Y ese valor está en ti, no en la máscara ni en una joya mágica. Solo tienes que encontrarlo.

Marinette sonrió, emocionada. Iba a decir algo, pero entonces Plagg las interrumpió de repente, atravesando la pared.

–Se acabaron los diez minutos –anunció–. Salid de una vez, que tenemos planes que organizar.

–¡Plagg! –oyeron la voz escandalizada de Adrián desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Las dos amigas cruzaron una mirada y sonrieron. Marinette se secó los ojos, inspiró hondo y abrió la puerta, dispuesta a recuperar todo lo que había perdido.


	16. La hora de la verdad

–Me parece muy arriesgado –declaró por fin Alya, tras escuchar con atención el plan que sus compañeros querían poner en práctica–. Quiero decir –añadió mirando a Adrián–, que quizá tú no lo ves así porque es tu casa y se trata de tu padre, pero en el fondo...

–Es la guarida de Lepidóptero, sí, lo sé –concluyó él con un suspiro–. Pero también es un sitio por el que sé cómo moverme, y las personas a las que vamos a enfrentarnos no son precisamente desconocidos. Por eso sé que el plan de Marinette puede funcionar.

Alya lo miró con simpatía.

–Qué desastre, Adrián. Lo siento mucho.

–No pasa nada –murmuró él.

Pero sabía que tenía razón. Su vida era un desastre, y eso que Alya no sabía ni la mitad, porque no le habían contado la historia de su madre congelada en el sótano.

Ella dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Marinette, que contemplaba a Adrián, conmovida, como si su propio corazón se hubiese roto al mismo tiempo que el de él. Alya comprendía ahora por qué su amiga no había querido molestarlo con asuntos sentimentales. Marinette siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en ella misma, y la felicidad de Adrián en particular siempre había sido algo prioritario para ella.

Lo que Marinette no comprendía, se dijo Alya abatida, era que Adrián tenía muchas más posibilidades de ser feliz si ella permanecía a su lado... y no solo como amiga.

Había estado observándolos con disimulo, y se había dado cuenta de que Adrián trataba a Marinette con una ternura inusual. Alya sabía que él le tenía mucho cariño y que siempre había sido amable con ella, pero aquello iba un poco más allá. La forma en que le sonreía, la manera en que la miraba cuando no se daba cuenta, casi maravillado, como si acabase de hallar un preciado tesoro pero no estuviese del todo seguro de que fuese real, como si no acabase de creer que pudiese ser tan afortunado... o como si pensase en el fondo que no lo merecía.

Y se mostraba algo tímido con ella. Eso también era una novedad.

«Vaya par de bobos», pensó Alya. Pero no podía hacer más. Ya había tratado de convencer a Marinette para que hablase con él, y no podía hacer más. El resto debían solucionarlo ellos solos.

–Creo que puede funcionar –estaba diciendo Adrián–, porque mi padre sabe que no podemos permitir que libere más akumas. Cree que nos ha puesto contra la espada y la pared y que acabaremos por ceder a sus exigencias.

–A estas alturas debería saber que lo superamos en ingenio –comentó Marinette con una sonrisa pícara–. Lo hemos demostrado muchas veces, ¿no es cierto?

–Sí, pero todo esto –objetó Alya, señalando las notas y los planos que habían estado elaborando– es demasiado complejo para hacerlo en cinco minutos, ¿no os parece?

Adrián y Marinette cruzaron una mirada cómplice, y Alya vio por fin en ellos a Cat Noir y Ladybug. Se preguntó, maravillada, cómo habían sido capaces de ocultar aquel secreto durante tanto tiempo... no solo a ella, sino entre ellos mismos.

–Te sorprendería la de cosas que se pueden hacer en cinco minutos –dijo Marinette, guiñándole un ojo.

–Cosas increíblemente complicadas –añadió Adrián–. Cuanto más complicadas son, mejor salen, de hecho. –Se encogió de hombros–. Es un misterio que todavía no he sido capaz de resolver –concluyó, mirando a Marinette con cariño.

Pero ella parecía insegura de pronto.

–¿Y si se debía a la buena suerte de mi prodigio? ¿Y si los planes salían bien... solo porque yo era Ladybug?

–Marinette...

–No, en serio, pensadlo. Sé que tengo buenas ideas y que se me ocurren rápido, pero muchas de ellas salen adelante solo por pura chiripa, y quizá ahora...

–Marinette –cortó Adrián, pasándole un brazo por los hombros–. Todo saldrá bien, ¿de acuerdo? No estás sola, y no tienes solo cinco minutos. Aún faltan varias horas para la puesta de sol, y vamos a repasar el plan las veces que haga falta para asegurarnos de que sale bien. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

* * *

Alya llamó a su familia para decirles que estaba bien, y que estaba escondida con Marinette para no ponerlos en peligro. A pesar de que su hermana insistió en saber dónde estaba para ir a protegerla personalmente, Alya se mantuvo firme y no le dio demasiados detalles.

Su conversación con Nino fue algo más complicada.

–¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos? –le preguntó el chico–. Si estás en peligro por tu trabajo en el Ladyblog, quiero estar a tu lado para protegerte. Puedo hacerlo, o al menos intentarlo.

–Sé que puedes –lo tranquilizó ella.

Dirigió una mirada pensativa al pequeño kwami con forma de tortuga que flotaba por la habitación. Nadie le había confirmado nunca si sus sospechas eran ciertas, pero Alya conocía a su novio demasiado bien.

–Será solo hasta mañana –lo tranquilizó–. Estaré bien, de verdad.

–No estarás pensando en hacer nada peligroso...

Alya se mordió el labio inferior, inquieta.

–Todo saldrá bien –dijo.

Se despidió, colgó y volvió a reunirse con sus compañeros en el salón.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Marinette al ver su expresión preocupada.

–Sí. Es solo que estaba pensando... ¿no sería mejor contar con más superhéroes? ¿Con... Carapace, por ejemplo?

Adrián negó con la cabeza.

–Para que el plan de Marinette salga bien, tenemos que ser muy poca gente, Alya. No vamos a desafiar a Lepidóptero en una batalla abierta. Sin el prodigio de Ladybug, no tenemos forma de contrarrestar sus poderes.

–Sí, lo entiendo –suspiró ella.

Echó un vistazo por la ventana. El sol ya se ponía por el horizonte.

–Ha llegado la hora –anunció el maestro Fu–. ¿Estáis listos?

Adrián se puso en pie.

–Me adelantaré y os esperaré donde hemos acordado. Plagg, garras fuera.

Alya lo vio transformarse sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

–¡Qué pasada! –exclamó–. Te cambian los ojos, y el pelo... Y esas orejas... ¿son de verdad? ¿Cómo puedes mover la cola? ¡Si es un cinturón! Siempre me he preguntado...

–Alya, céntrate –intervino Marinette, tratando de controlar un poco el entusiasmo de su amiga; se volvió hacia Cat Noir y le preguntó–. ¿No llamarás mucho la atención si vas por los tejados?

–Sé cómo moverme sin que nadie me vea. Me temo que llamaré mucho más la atención como Adrián Agreste –añadió, abatido–. Todavía quedan bastantes carteles con mi cara por toda la ciudad. Por lo del anuncio de perfumes –les recordó, frotándose la nuca, un tanto avergonzado.

–Es verdad –murmuró Marinette.

El maestro Fu avanzó un par de pasos hasta situarse ante él.

–Sé prudente, Cat Noir. Esta no es una misión corriente. Incluso aunque no llegues a pelear, puede que para ti sea más peligrosa que una batalla contra el más agresivo de los akumas. Por la forma en que puede afectarte por dentro.

–Lo sé –asintió él–. Tendré mucho cuidado, maestro.

Se volvió hacia las chicas y se despidió de ellas con un gesto y una sonrisa.

–Nos vemos luego, señoritas.

Marinette lo vio salir al balcón, con el corazón encogido. Alya le dio un codazo.

–¿Lo vas a dejar irse así, sin más?

Ella reaccionó. Cat Noir se había encaramado ya a la barandilla, de modo que se apresuró a ir tras él.

–¡Espera! –lo llamó.

El superhéroe se volvió para mirarla, interrogante. Marinette cerró la puerta del balcón tras ella y se acercó a él, preocupada.

–Tranquila, Marinette; nos veremos en un rato –le recordó él–. Y hemos repasado el plan un montón de veces. Seguro que todo sale bien y no tardaremos en rescatar a Tikki.

–Lo sé. Es solo que... –dudó un momento, sin saber cómo proseguir.

Cat Noir esperó con paciencia. Marinette alzó la cabeza para clavar la mirada en sus ojos felinos. Inspiró hondo.

El chico frunció el ceño, inquieto.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

–Sí –respondió ella–. Es solo que...

Alzó la mano para acariciar el rostro de Cat Noir; él pareció ligeramente sorprendido, pero no se movió. Cuando ella se puso de puntillas para besarlo, se quedó quieto un momento, pero enseguida se inclinó hacia adelante y cerró los ojos.

Los labios de Marinette acariciaron los de Cat Noir con timidez, casi con miedo. Pero él le devolvió el beso, con suavidad y dulzura, y ella se quedó sin aliento. Se separó de él lo justo como para poder susurrar:

–Es que no quería que te marchases... sin decirte que te quiero.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron de pronto y tragó saliva, admirándose de que hubiese podido reunir el valor suficiente como para decir aquello..., como para besar a Cat Noir.

Lo había hecho en una ocasión, mucho tiempo atrás, sin tantos melindres. Pero eran otros tiempos. En aquella época no sabía quién era él. Ni estaba enamorada, o al menos eso creía.

Y aquel beso no tenía la misma importancia para ambos. Ni de lejos..

No se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, sin embargo. ¿Y si había malinterpretado las señales? ¿Y si...?

–Marinette –musitó él.

Ella alzó la cabeza, aún sin aliento.

Los ojos verdes de Cat Noir estaban húmedos, y la miraban con tanta intensidad que sintió que se derretía.

–¿Lo dices... lo dices en serio?

Ella inspiró hondo y asintió, perdida en su mirada.

Cat Noir sonrió. Era una sonrisa repleta de cariño y felicidad, y provocó en el interior de Marinette una oleada de sensaciones maravillosas. El superhéroe se inclino un poco más y volvió a besarla suavemente en los labios.

–Yo también te quiero, Marinette –confesó después–. Muchísimo.

Ella apenas podía respirar. Su corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza que apenas podía oír nada más.

«Me quiere... me quiere... me quiere», parecía decir en cada latido.

Estaba enamorada de aquel muchacho, y él la correspondía. No podía haber en el mundo una sensación mas hermosa que aquella.

Cat Noir le acarició la mejilla, inspiró hondo y la besó en la frente antes de volver a enderezarse sobre la barandilla.

–Tengo que marcharme, milady. El deber me llama. –Le guiñó un ojo y añadió–: Nos vemos después.

Marinette sonrió.

–Hasta luego, minino. Buena suerte.

Él se llevó la mano a los labios con una amplia sonrisa.

–Me llevo un beso de Ladybug como talismán. ¿Qué puede salir mal?

–Yo ya no soy...

–Marinette –cortó él–. Tú eres Ladybug, y siempre lo serás.

Ella no supo qué decir. Asintió, emocionada, y se quedó allí, mirándolo mientras él saltaba desde el balcón y se perdía por los tejados de París, envuelto en las últimas luces del día.

* * *

Era ya de noche cuando Alya y Marinette salieron de la casa del maestro Fu. Marinette llevaba puesta una sudadera con capucha y se la había echado sobre la cabeza para evitar que la reconocieran. Alya, por su parte, se había equipado con el prodigio del zorro, aunque llevaba el colgante oculto bajo su camisa. Trixx viajaba dentro del bolso de Marinette, que antes había sido el refugio de Tikki.

Llegaron al barrio de Marinette y pasaron por delante de su casa. La panadería estaba cerrada a cal y canto, y ella se sintió mal por su familia. «Con un poco de suerte, mañana todo habrá acabado y podremos volver a casa», pensó.

Con un poco de suerte.

Las dos amigas llegaron hasta las inmediaciones de la mansión Agreste y se ocultaron en un callejón. Apenas unos instantes después, Cat Noir aterrizó junto a ellas en silencio y con elegancia. Marinette bajó la vista, ruborizada. No tenía muy claro si eran novios o no, y de todos modos no estaba segura de cómo debía tratarlo ahora. Pero él se situó junto a ella, le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y la besó en la sien con naturalidad. Marinette sonrió, ante la mirada aprobadora de Alya.

–No parece que haya actividad inusual en la mansión –informó Cat Noir–. Todas las ventanas están cerradas, como sospechaba, pero eso no es problema. Sé cómo abrir las de mi cuarto desde fuera.

–¿Te ha visto alguien? –preguntó Marinette.

–Creo que no. De todos modos, he dado un rodeo antes de venir aquí.

Ella asintió.

–Muy bien. Quédate escondido entonces, y recuerda que debes esperar al momento adecuado para entrar en acción.

–Lo sé.

Se quedó mirándolas con un destello de preocupación en la mirada.

–Tened mucho cuidado, ¿vale?

–Sabemos lo que hacemos, tranquilo –respondió Alya.

Cat Noir y Marinette compartieron un rápido beso y él se marchó de nuevo, impulsado por su bastón.

Las dos chicas esperaron unos instantes y cruzaron una mirada.

–¿Lista? –preguntó Marinette.

Alya inspiró hondo.

–Trixx –llamó, y la pequeña criatura emergió del bolso de Marinette para volar hasta ella con una amplia sonrisa.

–¡A tu servicio!

Alya sostuvo en alto su prodigio y pronunció las palabras mágicas, y un resplandor mágico iluminó brevemente el callejón.

Desde un tejado cercano, Cat Noir lo vio.

–Buena suerte –murmuró.

* * *

Nathalie Sancoeur trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo, pero se sentía inquieta y no podía dejar de mirar el reloj. Las horas pasaban sin que hubiese noticias de Adrián. ¿Entregaría al fin su prodigio, como su padre le había exigido? ¿Se enfrentaría a él para recuperar por la fuerza los pendientes de Ladybug? ¿O permanecería escondido y dejaría que Lepidóptero siguiese aterrorizando a la ciudad con sus akumas?

Nathalie sabía que Adrián era un muchacho muy idealista, pero Gabriel Agreste no le había dejado muchas opciones. Hiciera lo que hiciese, alguien sufriría.

Ella esperaba que Adrián fuese razonable y renunciase a su prodigio por el bien de todos. Sería la forma más rápida de acabar con todo aquello.

En aquel momento llamaron al timbre, y Nathalie se sobresaltó. Encendió la pantalla del videoportero; comprobó con cierto alivio que se trataba de Adrián, pero le sorprendió descubrir que llevaba a Marinette de la mano. Se preguntó qué motivos tendría el chico para traerla de vuelta al lugar del que la había rescatado, y pensó que sin duda ella era valiente. No en vano había sido Ladybug, recordó. Pero ahora solo se trataba de una chica de catorce años como otra cualquiera.

–¿Nathalie? –llamó Adrián a través del micrófono–. Hemos venido a ver a mi padre. ¿Podemos pasar?

–Le diré que estáis aquí –respondió ella–. ¿Algo más?

Adrián inspiró hondo.

–Dile que he venido a entregar mi prodigio –declaró, alzando ante la cámara la mano en la que lucía el anillo, para que ella lo viese bien–, pero que no se lo daré sin más. Tengo condiciones. Y solo se las comunicaré a él.

–No sé si le va a gustar.

–Transmítele mi mensaje, por favor, porque es lo mejor que va a conseguir.

Nathalie alzó una ceja, pero respondió:

–Muy bien, espera un momento.

Cortó la comunicación y conectó con el despacho de Gabriel Agreste.

–Su hijo ha llegado, señor –informó–. Viene con la chica..., Marinette. Dice que quiere entregar su prodigio, pero con condiciones.

–Condiciones –repitió Agreste.

–Eso ha dicho, señor.

Él permaneció unos instantes en silencio, pensativo. Después asintió.

–Muy bien, hazlos pasar. Y comprueba que no llevan encima ninguna otra joya aparte del anillo de Adrián.

–¿Ninguna... joya? –repitió ella sin entender.

Agreste reprimió un suspiro exasperado.

–Están en contacto con el Guardián de los prodigios. Puede que sea una trampa y que le haya entregado a la chica otro prodigio para otorgarle nuevos poderes. No podemos descartar nada.

–Comprendo, señor.

–Déjalo, ya lo haré yo. Será más rápido. –Hizo una pausa y añadió–: Déjalos entrar. Los recibiré en el vestíbulo.

* * *

Las grandes puertas de la mansión Agreste se abrieron ante ellos. Adrián y Marinette se detuvieron un momento en la entrada, intimidados. Pero reunieron valor y cruzaron por fin el umbral.

En lo alto de la escalera los esperaba Gabriel Agreste.

–Veo que has entrado en razón, Adrián.

–Papá... Padre –se corrigió él; vaciló un momento antes de continuar–. He venido a entregarte mi prodigio, pero solo de forma temporal. Te lo prestaré para que cures a mamá y después me lo devolverás... y también los pendientes de Marinette. –Cruzó una mirada con la muchacha, que asintió–. Hemos venido para asegurarnos de que vas a usar nuestros prodigios solo para salvarla, y para nada más.

Gabriel Agreste alzó una ceja.

–Interesante –comentó.

* * *

En el despacho, Nathalie alzó la cabeza de pronto. Había tenido un extraño presentimiento. Las voces de Agreste y sus invitados sonaban amortiguadas desde fuera, por lo que apenas entendía lo que decían. No obstante, no era la conversación lo que la inquietaba. Tenía la sensación de que no estaba sola...

–No te muevas –dijo de pronto una voz conocida tras ella.

Nathalie abrió la boca para gritar, pero una mano enguantada se la cubrió con firmeza. Unos ojos felinos, asombrosamente verdes, aparecieron en su campo de visión.

–Me caías bien, Nathalie –dijo Cat Noir–, pero ya no puedo permitirme el lujo de tener amigos en esta casa. Entrégame los pendientes de Ladybug o activaré mi Cataclysm.

Ella, alarmada, volvió la mirada hacia la puerta. Al otro lado todavía sonaba la voz de Adrián.

Cat Noir sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–La vida está llena de sorpresas –se limitó a comentar.


	17. Intercambio

Marinette alzó las manos ante el señor Agreste para mostrarle que no llevaba pulseras ni anillos de ningún tipo. Después se apartó el pelo para descubrir sus orejas sin pendientes y se bajó un poco el cuello de la camiseta para destacar que tampoco lucía ningún collar ni gargantilla.

–Podemos probar con un detector de metales, si quiere –propuso con cierto descaro.

El señor Agreste frunció el ceño. Adrián se apresuró a intervenir:

–Yo creo que no hará falta.

–Probablemente no –coincidió su padre. Giró sobre sus talones y añadió–: Seguidme. Realizaremos el ritual cuanto antes, pediré mi deseo y todo habrá acabado.

Hizo ademán de dirigirse hacia su despacho, pero Adrián lo retuvo por el brazo.

–¡Un momento, señor A...! ¡Padre! –se corrigió a tiempo–. Antes necesito saber qué va a pasar después.

Agreste apartó el brazo y siguió caminando. Adrián y Marinette cruzaron una mirada de alarma y lo siguieron.

–¿Después? –repitió él, sin detenerse–. Si todo va bien, tu madre regresará con nosotros.

–Pero... ¿estará bien? ¿Y qué pasará conmigo? Si ella utilizó su propia energía para curarme...

Agreste se detuvo, ya con la mano sobre el picaporte, y se volvió hacia ellos con gesto agrio. Lanzó una mirada irritada a Marinette.

–Se lo he contado todo –aclaró Adrián, aunque ella le dirigió una mirada intrigada.

Agreste entornó los ojos, aún molesto; pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros y responder:

–Lo tengo todo previsto. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

Adrián abrió la boca para replicar, pero Agreste ya no lo escuchaba. Abrió la puerta del despacho y se dispuso a entrar en el interior.

* * *

–Los pendientes están en la caja fuerte, pero no conozco la combinación –estaba diciendo Nathalie.

Cat Noir entornó los ojos.

–No te creo –replicó, y la condujo hasta colocarla frente al cuadro que presidía la habitación–. Vamos, ábrela.

–Es la verdad –insistió ella–. Tu padre guarda ahí dentro cosas muy importantes y no se fía de nadie. Ni siquiera de mí.

Cat Noir alzó la mano, amenazando con activar su poder destructor. Pero Nathalie le dirigió una mirada serena.

–Te conozco, Adrián, y sé que no serías capaz. Tú no eres como tu padre.

Él bajó un poco la mano, sin saber muy bien qué decir a continuación. Pero justo entonces oyeron la voz de Gabriel Agreste al otro lado de la puerta. Cat Noir tiró de Nathalie y se ocultaron ambos tras la cortina. El superhéroe cubrió la boca de su rehén para que no alertara de su presencia en la habitación.

Gabriel Agreste entró en el estudio, seguido de Adrián y Marinette.

–¿Todo previsto? –estaba diciendo Adrián.

Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo; se mostró aliviado al ver que no parecía haber nadie más, y prosiguió:

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿No sabes que utilizar ambos prodigios a la vez conlleva consecuencias? ¡Mamá solo puede regresar si alguien ocupa su lugar!

Agreste se volvió para mirarlo. Marinette se había detenido junto a Adrián y le colocó una mano sobre el brazo con urgencia, tratando de advertirle de algo. Pero él no había terminado.

–Soy yo, ¿verdad? –preguntó a media voz–. Por eso me tienes aquí encerrado, por eso me proteges para que no sufra ningún daño. No es porque me quieras..., sino porque vas a intercambiarme por mamá.

Cat Noir reprimió una exclamación de sorpresa. «¿Qué estás haciendo?», se preguntó. Aquello era una acusación muy grave y, por mucho que odiase la forma en que su padre lo trataba, jamás lo habría creído capaz de maquinar algo así contra su propio hijo. «Seguro que solo lo ha dicho para distraerlo y no lo piensa de verdad», pensó.

Clavó la mirada en el muchacho que plantaba cara a Gabriel Agreste y observó su gesto con atención. Se mostraba resuelto, decidido y desafiante. «Lo cree de verdad», comprendió, sobrecogido. «Pero no es posible que...»

–¿Intercambiarte por tu madre? –repitió entonces Gabriel Agreste, rechazando la idea con un gesto de desagrado–. ¿Por quién me has tomado?

–Por el villano que lleva más de un año aterrorizando París –replicó Adrián sin amilanarse.

Agreste le dio la espalda, profundamente molesto.

–Todo lo que he hecho... lo he hecho por ti y por tu madre. ¿De veras piensas que malgastaría un deseo de los prodigios para recuperarla a ella... y perderte a ti?

Adrián se cruzó de brazos, escéptico.

–Respóndeme entonces y dime quién sufrirá las consecuencias. Si lo tienes todo pensado, sin duda has previsto esto también.

Agreste sonrió.

–Estoy bastante seguro de que esa advertencia sobre el «equilibrio» no es más que un mito, una mentira para asustar a los pusilánimes. Pero en el caso de que no lo fuera, es imposible que seas precisamente tú quien resulte afectado.

–¿Y eso por qué?

–Porque estamos hablando de equilibrio, Adrián. Si la magia exige un intercambio, deberá tratarse de alguien similar a tu madre, sin duda. Una mujer a cambio de otra, y no de un muchacho. ¿Entiendes?

Adrián ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, extrañado.

–¿Quieres decir... que si utilizas los prodigios para traer de vuelta a mamá, una mujer desconocida enfermará igual que ella?

–Desconocida, no. Cercana a nosotros. Una madre sustituta a cambio de la verdadera. Es lo lógico, después de todo.

Adrián tardó un poco en entenderlo, y Marinette ni siquiera reaccionó.

Pero las dos personas ocultas tras la cortina se habían quedado paralizadas de horror. Cat Noir cruzó una mirada con Nathalie, que se había puesto pálida, y comprendió de inmediato que ella no estaba al tanto de aquel detalle en los planes de Gabriel Agreste.

Ya no le cubría la boca con la mano, porque no era necesario. Ambos eran espías y estaban igualmente interesados en la conversación que escuchaban a escondidas.

–Adrián... –murmuró Marinette con urgencia, tratando de llamar su atención.

Pero él no había terminado con su interrogatorio.

–¿Me estás pidiendo mi prodigio para condenar a Nathalie a una enfermedad incurable? –planteó.

Gabriel Agreste se volvió hacia él.

–Para salvar a tu madre –puntualizó–. Dudo mucho que Nathalie sufra ningún daño en el proceso, pero si la magia exige algo a cambio, sin duda se tratará de ella. No pongas esa cara –añadió–. La elegí expresamente porque es una mujer fría y muy poco emocional. Muy diferente a tu madre, por cierto. Sabía que te sería imposible experimentar cualquier clase de afecto hacia ella.

–¡Pero eso no es...!

Cat Noir había dejado de escuchar la conversación. Contempló el rostro desencajado de Nathalie y musitó:

–Garras fuera.

Agreste les estaba dando la espalda, por lo que no vio la luz verde que se filtró tras la cortina. Adrián, en cambio, inspiró hondo y cruzó una mirada con Marinette.

–No tenemos ya tiempo –le dijo ella en voz muy baja.

Pero Agreste la oyó, y observó a la pareja con aire de sospecha.

Tras la cortina, el auténtico Adrián sostuvo a Nathalie mientras susurraba instrucciones a Plagg:

–Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

El kwami asintió y voló fuera de la cortina sin que nadie lo advirtiera.

–¿Cómo sabe que la magia actuará de esa manera? –estaba diciendo el falso Adrián–. ¿Y si el intercambio es algo más complejo? ¿Y si exige ofrecer a un ser querido a cambio de otro? ¿Qué pasará con Adrián?

Se cubrió la boca de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Agreste entornó los ojos.

–¡Demasiado tarde! –murmuró Marinette.

De pronto, un resplandor anaranjado envolvió a los dos adolescentes. Cuando se desvaneció, ya no eran Adrián y Marinette. La chica seguía allí, ciertamente, pero ahora ocupaba el lugar del falso Adrián. En cambio, su compañera... era nada menos que Rena Rouge, la superheroína.

–Una ilusión –masculló Agreste, furioso.

El prodigio de Rena emitió un único aviso, y ella sufrió una nueva transformación; Trixx emergió de su colgante con signos de agotamiento, mientras ella volvía a ser Alya Césaire.

Marinette esbozó una sonrisa incómoda.

–Ups –murmuró.

* * *

Tras la cortina, el verdadero Adrián no podía esperar más a entrar en acción. Plagg había entrado en la caja fuerte y había logrado abrirla desde dentro, y ahora volaba hacia él con un pequeño joyero entre las manos.

–Date prisa, date prisa –musitó el chico con impaciencia.

Gabriel Agreste se dio la vuelta, comprendiendo por fin que había caído en una trampa, y vio la caja fuerte abierta.

–¡No! –exclamó–. ¡Nooroo...!

Pero Alya y Marinette se lanzaron sobre él al mismo tiempo y lo hicieron caer, impidiendo que terminara de pronunciar la fórmula mágica. Los tres forcejearon en el suelo.

Tras la cortina, Adrián atrapó la cajita que Plagg le tendía.

–¡Muy bien! ¡Garras fuera, Plagg!

–¡Alas de la noche! –aulló Gabriel Agreste.

Ya transformado, se quitó de encima a las dos chicas y se puso en pie. Alya y Marinette contemplaron, asustadas, la alta figura de Lepidóptero que se alzaba sobre ellas.

–Buen intento, señoritas. ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

–Detrás de ti, padre –respondió la voz burlona de Cat Noir.

Lepidóptero se dio la vuelta y dio un paso atrás, llevándose la mano a su bastón.

–Estás cometiendo un grave error, Adrián –le advirtió–. Aún estás a tiempo de rectificar. Entrégame tu prodigio y salvaremos a tu madre.

Cat Noir negó con la cabeza.

–¿A cambio de la vida de Nathalie, o de cualquier otra persona? No es así como quiero hacer las cosas, padre. No está bien.

–¿Y qué harás ahora? ¿Enfrentarte a mí... solo? –sonrió Lepidóptero.

–No estoy solo –se limitó a contestar él.

Lanzó por los aires la cajita que le había entregado Plagg. Su padre trató de cogerla, pero Marinette fue más rápida y se hizo con ella. Cuando Lepidóptero se precipitó sobre la muchacha, Cat Noir se interpuso entre ambos de un salto.

–No voy a permitir que te acerques a ella otra vez, padre –le advirtió.

El tono burlón había desaparecido de su voz. Ahora estaba serio, y en sus ojos verdes latía una muda amenaza.

Tras él, Marinette se apresuró a abrir el joyero. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver aparecer a Tikki ante ella.

–¡Date prisa, Marinette! ¡Ponte los pendientes!

Ella obedeció, encantada de tenerla de vuelta.

–¡Puntos fuera! –exclamó, y cerró los ojos, aún sonriendo, al sentir la descarga de poder que recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, transformándola en Ladybug.

Sintiéndose mejor que nunca, la superheroína se plantó junto a Cat Noir, lista para combatir. Ambos cruzaron una mirada, y el corazón de ella se aceleró. Ni todo el poder del prodigio podía igualar la maravillosa energía que le proporcionó la sonrisa de su compañero.

–¡La batalla final! –exclamó entonces Alya, encantada.

Marinette vio por el rabillo del ojo que sacaba su teléfono para grabarlo todo.

–¡Ahora no es el momento, Alya! –exclamó–. ¡Sal de aquí y ponte a salvo!

Trixx susurró algo al oído de Alya, que asintió, decidida, y abandonó corriendo la habitación.

Cat Noir se fijó entonces en Nathalie, que había salido su escondite tras la cortina y se movía en silencio, pegada a la pared, tratando de pasar inadvertida. Llevaba algo oculto en las manos, que mantenía pegadas al pecho, pero en aquel momento el superhéroe no le concedió importancia.

–Vete tú también, Nathalie. Aquí no estás a salvo.

Lepidóptero hizo ademán de avanzar hacia ella, pero Ladybug y Cat Noir le cortaron el paso.

–No amenazarás a más civiles inocentes –dijo el chico–. Esto es entre nosotros tres.

El villano sonrió.

–No necesito que ella esté presente para el ritual, Adrián. Conseguiré vuestros prodigios, obtendré el poder absoluto y salvaré a Emilie. Si la magia necesita a Nathalie, la encontrará de todas formas, no importa dónde se esconda.

Cat Noir apretó los dientes.

–No lo permitiré.

Su padre alzó una ceja.

–¿De verdad estás dispuesto a elegir a Nathalie... antes que a tu madre?

Cat Noir vaciló.

–¡No trates de manipularlo! –intervino Ladybug, furiosa–. No es una decisión que deba tomar Adrián. Su madre se sacrificó para salvarlo a él, y fue noble y generosa, porque ofreció su propia vida. Disponer de las vidas de otros, en cambio, es algo cobarde y malvado. Adrián no es así, y por eso no puede apoyar ese plan desquiciado. No te atrevas a insinuar que no quiere a su madre ni la echa de menos. Ha estado sufriendo mucho todo este tiempo, tanto o más que tú, y lo único que has hecho por él ha sido darle la espalda para dedicarte a jugar a los supervillanos.

Cat Noir se volvió hacia ella, aturdido.

–Marinette... –murmuró.

Lepidóptero frunció el ceño, molesto.

–¿Has venido aquí para darme lecciones sobre cómo debo educar a mi hijo?

–No. –Ladybug dio un paso al frente, con el yoyó a punto y una expresión decidida en el rostro–. He venido a derrotarte.

Era muy consciente de que Cat Noir se había quedado quieto. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que no se uniese a ella en la batalla, pero no podía reprochárselo. Después de todo, se trataba de su padre. Ella estaba dispuesta a luchar por los dos, como había hecho en otras ocasiones. Lo que sí tenía muy claro era que Cat Noir jamás la traicionaría para unirse a Lepidóptero.

Aun así, no podía obligarlo a participar en aquella batalla.

Justo cuando se estaba haciendo a la idea de que tendría que pelear sola, Cat Noir avanzó un paso y se situó a su lado.

–Hemos venido a derrotarte –matizó.


	18. Preguntas sin respuesta

Atardecía sobre París, y Ladybug y Cat Noir se habían sentado sobre su tejado favorito para contemplar juntos la puesta de sol. Era un lugar reservado, que no podía verse desde la calle, de modo que ambos superhéroes podían contar con la tranquilidad y la privacidad que tanto necesitaban.

–Parece mentira que ya haya pasado una semana desde que derrotamos a Lepidóptero –murmuró ella.

–Ajá –respondió Cat Noir sin mucho interés.

Se había tumbado sobre su espalda y disfrutaba de los últimos rayos de sol con los ojos cerrados, en actitud perezosa. Pero su cola se movía con inquietud, y Ladybug sabía que su calma era solo aparente.

Habían derrotado a Lepidóptero, sí. Al principio, la batalla había sido dura y complicada, pero después habían llegado los refuerzos, justo a tiempo: Rena había regresado a la mansión, acompañada por Carapace y Queen Bee. Entre los cinco, no habían tenido problemas en derrotar a su enemigo, arrebatarle su prodigio y liberar por fin a Nooroo.

Había sido muy duro para Adrián, pero no estaba solo. Contaba con sus amigos, y con Marinette, que era por fin su novia. Ahora vivía en casa del maestro Fu porque no quería regresar a la mansión Agreste. Su padre estaba en la cárcel en espera de juicio, y Nathalie había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Regresaba todos los días, sin embargo, a comprobar que el sistema que mantenía con vida a su madre funcionaba correctamente. Marinette sabía que había sido muy duro para él tener que renunciar a la posiblidad de recuperarla. Pero en el fondo el chico no había perdido la esperanza. Aunque algunos expertos le habían recomendado simplemente desenchufar el sistema y dejarla marchar, Adrián soñaba con poder invertir parte de la fortuna de su padre en investigación para lograr encontrar algún día la cura a su enfermedad.

Marinette sabía que quizá se rindiera con los años, o simplemente cambiara de opinión. La tecnología de criopreservación era muy nueva todavía, y nada podía garantizarle que pudiese recuperar a su madre sin secuelas, incluso en el caso de que existiese alguna posibilidad de curarla después. Pero todo había sucedido demasiado deprisa y el chico aún no había tenido oportunidad de hacerse a la idea. Quizá necesitase un tiempo para despedirse, o tal vez fuera realmente a dedicar su vida a buscar la forma de salvar a su madre. Marinette no lo sabía; de todos modos, Adrián era aún demasiado joven como para tomar una decisión definitiva al respecto.

Ella, por su parte, intentaba ayudar a su manera: estudiando con el maestro Fu el libro de hechizos por si encontraba alguna otra forma de salvar a Emilie sin necesidad de combinar sus prodigios. Ahora tenían mucho más tiempo libre para hacerlo, porque Lepidóptero ya no era una amenaza y París volvía a estar a salvo.

De modo que los prodigios de sus aliados habían regresado a la caja del maestro Fu, y Ladybug no tenía previsto volver a utilizarlos a corto plazo.

Ella y Cat Noir, sin embargo, seguían en activo, porque aún les quedaba una última misión que cumplir.

Marinette sabía que Adrián tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto, y por eso le costaba hablar de Lepidóptero y de todo lo que había sucedido aquel día. Porque había luchado contra su propio padre y renunciado a recuperar a su madre para proteger a una mujer que había desaparecido de su vida sin dejar rastro y sin molestarse en darle las gracias siquiera.

Nathalie era el cabo suelto en toda aquella historia. El prodigio de la mariposa había regresado al cofre del guardián, pero aún faltaba uno por localizar: el del pavo real, que Gabriel Agreste juraba que guardaba en su caja fuerte, y que al parecer Nathalie se había llevado consigo al huir de la mansión.

¿Qué pensaba hacer Nathalie con el prodigio del pavo real? ¿Cómo lo utilizaría? ¿Se convertiría también una supervillana? ¿Trataría de vengarse de su antiguo jefe?

Marinette y Adrián no lo sabían; pero el maestro Fu les había encomendado la misión de localizarla y recuperar su prodigio cuanto antes.

Ladybug observó a su compañero, que aún parecía melancólico.

–¿Quieres... dejar de ser Cat Noir? –le preguntó con suavidad.

Él reaccionó por fin y se incorporó para mirarla.

–¿Cómo...? ¡No, para nada! ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Ladybug se arrimó más a él para pasarle un brazo por los hombros.

–No pareces muy entusiasmado con nuestra nueva misión, minino.

Él suspiró.

–Esto era mucho más divertido cuando no tenía que pelear contra gente a la que conozco.

Ladybug frunció el ceño.

–Casi todos los akumatizados eran gente a la que conoces. Nuestros mejores amigos, nuestros profesores, incluso nuestra familia.

–Sí, pero no era lo mismo. Solo estaban... confundidos, y luego volvían a ser ellos mismos. Mi padre era muy consciente de todo lo que hacía. Nos puso en peligro a todos y no le importaban las consecuencias. Y Nathalie también se llevó el prodigio a propósito. –Negó con la cabeza, abatido–. Durante todo este tiempo he estado convencido de que Lepidóptero era un malvado desconocido. Eso hacía que luchar como Cat Noir fuese incluso... divertido. Pero ahora...

–Todavía aprecias a Nathalie, ¿verdad? –comprendió ella.

–Cuidó de mí cuando mi madre desapareció y mi padre no tenía tiempo para dedicarme. Todavía me cuesta creer que fuese aliada de Lepidóptero, y que colaborase con su último plan... cuando te secuestraron y te encerraron en el sótano...

Ladybug lo abrazó con fuerza.

–Pero estabas allí, y me rescataste –le recordó–. Y ahora estamos a salvo los dos. Y juntos.

Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y él la abrazó a su vez y la besó en la frente.

–Cierto –asintió–, estamos juntos.

Cruzaron una mirada llena de ternura y se besaron, lenta y suavemente. Cuando se separaron, Cat Noir apoyó la frente contra la de Ladybug y cerró los ojos.

–Lo único que siento es que tardáramos tanto en hacerlo –murmuró.

–Bueno, las cosas sucedieron así –respondió ella–. Teníamos que mantener en secreto nuestra identidad. Si no hubiese sido por eso, quizá ...

Cat Noir alzó una ceja, divertido.

–¿Intentas decirme que, si hubieses sabido desde el principio quién soy, no me habrías dado calabazas la noche en que te dije lo que sentía por ti?

Ladybug enrojeció.

–No lo sé –confesó tras pensarlo un instante–. Creo que me habría sentido confundida desde el principio. Quiero decir... te comportabas de un modo muy distinto con la máscara, y la verdad, supongo que habría tardado un tiempo en comprender por qué, o al menos en asimilar que tus dos identidades son parte de ti. –Sonrió–. Me habría vuelto loca tratando de adivinar si Cat Noir sobreactuaba o si, por el contrario, era Adrián el que fingía ser alguien que no era.

–Quizá no te habrías fijado en mí –dejó caer él.

–¿Quieres decir... si hubiese sabido desde el principio lo irritante que puedes llegar a ser?

Cat Noir le respondió con una alegre carcajada, y ella sonrió de nuevo, contenta por haber mejorado su humor.

–Admite que te encanta en el fondo.

–Pero muy en el fondo –replicó ella, aún sonriendo.

Se acomodó en su regazo y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su presencia. Cat Noir la envolvió entre sus brazos, ronroneando.

–No importa a qué peligros nos enfrentemos –susurró en su oído–. A tu lado, lucharé contra quien sea. Mientras tú seas Ladybug, yo seré tu Cat Noir.

Ella sintió que se derretía entera. Suspiró, más enamorada que nunca, y respondió:

–No quiero ser Ladybug si tú no eres Cat Noir, minino.

–Oh, entonces no puedo renunciar –replicó él–. ¿Cómo voy a privar a París de su heroína más encantadora? –planteó, frotando la nariz contra su mejilla para arrancarle una risita.

Ella lo besó de nuevo, feliz de estar a su lado.

Permanecieron un rato más en silencio, disfrutando simplemente de su mutua compañía. Sin duda el futuro les plantearía nuevos desafíos, pero estaban dispuestos a afrontarlos juntos.

FIN

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

-No he descrito la batalla final, ¡lo siento mucho! Es por varios motivos. En primer lugar, cuando empecé el fan fic contaba con que para cuando llegara a esta parte ya conoceríamos los poderes de todos los héroes, y bueno, no ha sido así. Por otro lado, sería la tercera "batalla final" que escribo, y estoy especialmente orgullosa de la que hice para "Un beso de verdad". Aún no se me ocurre nada que pueda mejorarla; quizá más adelante, cuando ya conozca mejor a los nuevos héroes, pueda hacer algo distinto, como una pelea en la que puedan participar todos, para que no sea siempre lo mismo. Pero de momento me falta información para hacer algo decente en ese sentido, lo siento. Así que he preferido que fuera en off.

-Este fic ha salido un poco diferente a los otros, quizá porque me apetecía utilizarlo para trabajar con algunas de las teorías que tengo sobre la serie. Sí, pienso que Nathalie va a ser Mayura, la portadora del pavo real, pero tengo mis dudas sobre si la joya que hay en la caja fuerte es realmente el prodigio del pavo real, porque cuando Adrien y Plagg la abrieron, Plagg no pareció reconocerlo. Eso me intriga mucho.

-También me falta información sobre Mayura y sus poderes, por lo que no puedo continuar el fic. Tenía una idea interesante: Nathalie seguía a Alya hasta la casa del maestro Fu y aprovechaba la ausencia de los héroes para robar la caja con los prodigios restantes (de hecho es lo que pienso que puede pasar en la temporada 3: que los prodigios del zodíaco chino estarán en poder de Mayura, sea o no Nathalie). Pero, de nuevo, me falta canon para poder desarrollar esta teoría en un fic. A lo mejor la retomo en futuras historias, pero antes tendré que esperar a que la propia serie me dé más material, así que lo dejo aparcado por el momento.

-Por eso he decidido terminarlo aquí, acabar con los protagonistas juntos y felices (más o menos) y planificar para un futuro próximo cosas menos complejas. La trama de este fanfic me gusta mucho, pero siento que a los personajes les pasan tantas cosas que no tienen tiempo de desarrollar su relación. Que es, básicamente, el motivo por el que pienso que la mayoría de nosotros hacemos fan fics de esta serie :D. Por otro lado me he dado cuenta de que una revelación temprana entorpece la relación de los personajes. Tengo la sensación de que les sería más sencillo aceptarse el uno al otro si antes se han enamorado por completo, que si simplemente descubren sus identidades sin tener claro si la otra persona les gusta o no. En fin, ha sido un experimento interesante. Este fic tiene más trama, más teorías locas y menos desarrollo de la relación porque quería hacer algo diferente; además la idea original me daba pie a plantear un Ladrien, que no es mi ship favorito pero es interesante también y no hay muchos fics que lo desarrollen. Espero que, a pesar de todo, lo hayáis disfrutado.

-Tengo ideas para nuevos fan fics más "tradicionales", podríamos decir. Un Marichat en concreto que tengo muchas ganas de desarrollar. Así que es muy posible que vuelva en unas pocas semanas con una nueva historia. Me despido aquí por el momento; espero de corazón que os haya gustado esta historia y muchísimas gracias a todos por leerla y por comentarla :).


End file.
